Phoenix
by safariwriter
Summary: Complete! A mysterious girl has stumbled into the life of King Darien and his friends and family. Could she be the answer to all of Darien's problems and what is the secret she shares with Lady Mina? Bad summary, please read and review though!
1. Out of the Forest, Into the Palace

**A/N**- So here's my second SM fic. Sorry for those who wanted a sequal to the Princess and the Pirate, but I just got the idea for this and had to start writing. So I hope you guys like this story just as much as you liked the other one. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Gold and white flashed in and out of the trees of the dark forest. Following the blur were three men on horse back, all yelling at each other and all grunting as trees hit them. "Andrew! Give her a warning shot!" One of the men called to his blonde comrade. Andrew notched an arrow and aimed for just right of the girl's path. When he shot the girl jerked to the right and the arrow implanted itself into the girl's arm.

"Andrew! I said a warning shot!" The man yelled.

"I know Jed!" Andrew hollered back. The girl stumbled for a few steps and then reached up and yanked out the arrow from her shoulder. She looked back at the men with big blue eyes before running again. "Does she not know when to stop?!"

"C'mon, let's get her so we can go home." The third man said. The other two nodded and nudged their horses faster. They girl was getting slower due to the loss of blood and so it was easy to catch up. Jed was the first person to reach her, and leaned over to pick her up. The girl started fighting and protesting, but Jed held her in a tight grip.

"What's your name little one?" Jadeite asked. The girl remained silent and continued to wiggle around. "I asked you a question! Answer it and stop moving!" At his outburst the girl stilled her motion, but stayed stiff and silent.

"She's not going to answer no Jed, you've probably stunned her into silence." Andrew chided.

"I wasn't the one who shot her with an arrow!" Jed shot back.

"I wasn't the one who scared her when she was picking some berries so she shot off running!" Andrew retorted.

"Both of you shut up! Jed, give me the girl. You and Andrew can fight the rest of the way home." The third man said again. Jadeite handed the girl over to his comrade and glared at Andrew. "It will take most of the rest of the day till we reach the castle so you two asses better not start anything!"

"Yes Mal." The two groaned. Mal rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the forest and onto the main road.

"I am sorry, my two comrades can be a little overwhelming." The girl just nodded, but stayed silent. "You will be meeting with King Darien of the Jade Kingdom. He will want to question you on why you were in his forest and then if he decides you are free you may return home." Again the girl just nodded. She relaxed a little bit though and seemed to rest for a bit.

Malachite was right, the ride did take most of the day. The girl had completely relaxed in Malachite's chest and was almost asleep. "Lord Malachite! Welcome back!" A sentry called from the top of the walls. They had reached the capital city and were greeted by the men and large white walls.

"Thank you Darnel! Open the gates; we must speak to King Darien as soon as possible." Malachite answered. The man nodded and opened the gates so the company could walk into the city. The sentry from before greeted them when they walked in.

"Lady Mina will not like this scene my lord."

"It could have been worse. Jadeite was the first one to catch our elusive rabbit and then there would be more of a problem with Lady Rei." Malachite answered with a smile. Darnel smiled back and moved so his lords could continue the journey to the palace.

The girl sat right back up and watched as city life happened all around her. Her eyes seemed to absorb the different colors of the clothes and blankets that the merchants had brought out to sell today. Mal smiled and knew that Mina would probably bond with the girl if the two were given the right chances. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and were entranced with shopping.

The group reached the front of the palace and dismounted. The girl was now being held by Andrew and had Jadeite to her left. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding and she hid it under her shirt as best she could. She shifted nervously as three other men came and got the horses from them. When the horses were gone they walked into the palace where servants, Lords, and Ladies all openly stared at the group with curiosity.

"Lord Malachite, Jadeite, and Andrew, as well as a guest." A servant said as the group walked into the throne room. King Darien was sitting on his throne and had been talking to two other men who all had armor similar to Malachite, Jadeite and Andrew. The men turned and looked at the newcomers, especially the girl.

"My lord." Malachite said and bowed. Andrew and Jadeite followed Malachite's example and bowed. The girl was just looking around at the palace that she had just entered. Andrew grabbed her arm and pulled her down in a bow as she gave off a squeak of surprise.

"My friends, who did you find?" Darien asked eyeing the woman. Serenity had yet to see him, but when she looked at him he was surprised at how bright and clear her blue eyes were. Darien sucked in a breath as she held his gaze for a few seconds before her eyes kept traveling over the other people and things in the room.

"We found this woman in the forest. She was picking some berries from a bush and had already taken some fruit from some of the trees." Malachite explained. "When we tried to talk to her she took off running. Jed told Andrew to fire a warning shot, but instead he hit her in her shoulder."

"She jerked to the right! I did not mean to hit her." Andrew tried to defend himself. Darien's eyes shot over to the girl's shoulder he saw the blood stained shirt that weakly hung over her shoulder.

"Come here little one." Darien said. Serenity didn't walk over to Darien like he had expected her to do, but had moved closer to Malachite.

"Go on, he will not hurt you." Malachite said pushing Serenity forward a bit. She hesitated before taking small, unsure steps to Darien. The three other soldiers he had been talking to moved away and over to their comrades as the woman approached the King.

When the girl was close enough Darien held out his hand and pulled the girl a little bit closer. He lifted the edge of the cloth that hung over her shoulder only to see red from where blood had just been. Darien's eyes snapped up to Serenity as she tried to pull away.

"Who are you? Or what are you?" Darien asked. His hand loosened its hold around her hand and she slipped away. When she was a step back she turned on her heels and started sprinting for the door, but Malachite caught her before she could escape. Again she started pounding and kicking hopping he would let her go. When she had settled down a bit he also lifted up the piece of the clothing and looked in astonishment as the wound was gone.

"What is your name little one?" Darien asked walking towards the pair. The girl just wiggled more into Malachite, trying to get away from the King.

"Darien Endymion Terran! You get away from that young woman right now!" A female voice exclaimed. Everyone looked over to the doors where five women were standing. Lady Rei, Darien's sister, was the one who had spoken. She had fire in her eyes and was ready to fight Darien, who merely rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"Malachite, who is she?" Lady Mina asked.

"We found her in the forest. She was picking berries and fruit…"

"YOU WERE GOING TO ARREST HER FOR PICKING BERRIES?" Rei yelled. The girl in Malachite's arms winced and tried to hide behind the man again.

"I am sorry about Lady Rei. She can have quite the temper." Lady Ami said. She walked over to Malachite and looked at the girl. "Malachite why is her shirt bloody?"

"Please tell me you two did not try and shoot her?" Lady Lita groaned.

"We were firing a warning shot when she moved and the arrow hit her instead."

"You are so lucky that Rei is fighting with Darien right now. Otherwise she would be yelling at you." Indeed Rei was yelling at Darien who had retreated to the throne and was leaning his head into his palm. "Who shot the warning arrow?"

"Andrew did." Jadeite said quickly.

"Andrew, a warning shot goes above the head that way you know the person in question won't get hurt." Lita lectured.

"Lita, I am sure that Andrew knows better. He will not make the mistake again." One of the men from before said as he wrapped his arms around Lita.

"Now let me see your shoulder." Ami said. She moved the cloth to see no wound where the blood covered cloth had been over. "Malachite, I thought you said you shot her?" The other girls came over to see what Ami was talking about and whispered quietly. By this time Rei had also rejoined the group and had seen the flawless skin where a bloody arrow shot should have been.

"That was what we were trying to figure out." Darien said, coming up behind Rei.

"I can't believe this. In all the lands of this realm have you ever seen anything like it?" Ami asked.

"I've heard stories." Mina said, piping up. "My mother used to tell me about the –" The girl had lunged at Mina and covered her mouth. She had fear in her eyes that were silently pleading not to tell. Mina pried the girls fingers from her mouth and looked at her with a friendly smile. "Do not worry my friend, your secret shall be safe with me." The girl sighed and nodded.

"You haven't known her for five minutes and you already have secrets?" Rei muttered.

"Can we know a name that we can call you by?" Ami asked. The men were all watching the exchange with interest. The girl looked around all the people that had surrounded her and shrunk back into the wall as far as she could. When she realized she could not escape the group without giving up on small bit of information she looked down at the marble flooring.

"Serena, my name is Serena."


	2. Getting to Know Everyone

**A/N**- Wow, I'm so happy all you guys like this story! So here's the next chapter. This was a fast updated and although I wish I could always update this fast, it doesn't always happen. With swimming, school, and trying to have a social life, writing doesn't always get done for a couple of days.

**Supersaiyanx**- Thank you!

**broadwaychick07**- Serena is well… not human, lets put it that way. If you can't guess then it will be revealed soon.

**Allison**- Glad you like it!

**s16**- Though it was just the first chapter, its good to know it was a good starting so far…

**WitchyWiccan**- Updated. Thanks for the review!

**Brucasforever**- I plan on continuing, don't worry about that. I wouldn't think of stopping, especially with all of these reviews.

**Coreagurl**- Thank you and here's the next chapter!

* * *

"So Serena, this will be your room right now." Mina said happily as she showed Serena to her room. Serena had still yet to really talk to anyone and just nodded or shook her head when asked a question. She tended to gravitate to Malachite or Mina and away from Darien and Rei. "Dinner will be served in an hour. Would you like to take a bath and change clothes until then?" Again Serena nodded. "Molly will be in here shortly to help you. Malachite and I will be back to take you to dinner, alright?"

Serena nodded and sat down on the bed. Mina smiled and left the room leaving Serena alone. A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door and Serena walked over and peaked out of it. A woman with red hair was standing in the hall waiting for her to open the door so she could get in. "Hello, my name is Molly. Lady Mina said I was to help you bathe and then get you into something appropriate with dinner."

Molly had drawn up a bath for Serena and started pouring in different scents that made the bathroom smell like roses. Serena slid her clothes off and slid into the tub and let the hot water relax her. Molly had left Serena to go find a dress for her to wear so Serena quickly washed her hair and got out of the tub. Serena re-entered her room to find that Molly was looking over some finalities of the room and a pale blue dress had been laid out for her.

"Come now my lady, we need to get you dressed. Lord Malachite and Lady Mina shall be arriving to take you to dinner soon and you need to be dressed." Molly helped Serena into her dress then ushered her over to the vanity where she brushed Serena's long blonde hair. As Molly was about to tie it back Serena's hand stopped her and Serena shook her head. "Alright then, you can do it." Serena nodded and slowly twisted her hair into the round balls with flowing ponytails that she originally had.

"Molly, is she ready yet?" Mina called after knocking. Molly smiled at the girl in front of her and nodded to herself.

"Aye she is my lady." Molly opened the door and bowed to the general and his wife before moving to the side to show Serena who had just stood.

"You look beautiful!" Mina gushed. "That was the perfect dress Molly. You did a very good job at picking it out." Molly had picked out a pale blue dress that had a bodice knitted with silver lace and a skirt that shimmered as Serena walked.

"My ladies, shall we go to dinner?" Malachite asked. Mina nodded and took Malachite's arm as Serena just walked behind him. Malachite motioned for her to come next to him and offered her his arm, which to his surprise she accepted.

The dinner itself was what seemed like a grand affair to Serena, but simple for the others who lived in the castle. King Darien was seated at the head of the table, watching everything that was going on and only offering his opinion when it was asked of him. The boredom dinners carried usually overpowered the food and made him forget how good the food really was. When the doors opened and Malachite entered with the women the commotion in the room stopped and everyone stared at the new blonde beauty.

"Lady Serena, it is good to see you are doing better." Ami said with a smile. Serena had been seated next to the blue haired woman with Mina on her opposite side. Serena nodded her acknowledgement and picked at her food.

"Darien, are you going to stop arresting people who go into the forest without your permission?" A lord asked. Serenity stopped eating and her eyes looked up at the King, who she found was looking at her.

"I am going to try and be more reasonable, so yes." Darien responded, tearing his eyes away from the newcomer.

"What are you to do about King Diamond's forces? It is rumored that are getting ready to attack." Another man asked.

"As you know Lord Collin, it is just a rumor. We have spies out investigating if it is true and will take actions after that." Darien responded. Soon the men fell into a conversation about the local wars and other nations that never seemed to leave them alone.

"Come Serena, join us outside. We usually sit in the rose garden and talk while the men talk about their wars." Lady Rei said. When Serena accepted and got up from her seat, Rei grabbed her arm and walked with her outside where Ami and Lita were already waiting for them. "Mina must say goodbye to Malachite of course."

"They were just married Rei, you must give them a break." Lita said. Mina and Malachite had recently been married, almost two weeks ago, and they still acted as though it was the day after their wedding.

"Yes well, we all know they are married now, they can keep some of those activities in the bedroom." Rei replied.

"Rei, you sound as though you are jealous! We all know you like Jadeite and yet you refuse to ask your brother for his approval." Ami smiled. "And we all know he would give it as well. He wants you to be happy even if he doesn't always show it."

"Is it that obvious? Jadeite and I try to stay away from each other, but it really is quite hard."

"Do not worry Rei, we're sure Darien has turned his back on the affair. You should reveal your feelings soon though. You know Darien's temper when he finds out things have been hidden from him." Lita said.

"Sorry I'm late…" Mina said scurrying over to the girls.

"Do not worry Mina, come, let us go find the bench in the rose garden." Rei said. Rei kept Serena next to her and the other girls walked behind them. Serena enjoyed looking at the flowers that they passed and didn't mine the quiet that had ensnared the group.

"Lady Serena, we know you talk for you told us your name, but why do you not talk about anything else or answer other questions?" Lita asked. Serena just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a white Lilly.

"Serena, may we make a compromise?" Ami asked after thinking for a minute. Serena turned her attention to the woman and watched her closely. "You can keep your silence when we are with the men, but when we are alone, as we are now, you talk to us?"

"Yes Serena, please talk to us." Mina said with a big smile.

Serena sighed and nodded. "Alright." She said at a barely audible volume.

"Great! Could you tell us about yourself?" Rei asked.

"There is not much to know." Serena answered.

"Let's play a game. Each person brings up a simple topic like favorite flower, and each person must answer. That way we can get to know you and you can get to know us." Lita said. The group had reached the benches that were surrounded by white and red roses and sat down. "So, favorite flower then. Mine are the lillies."

"I like sunflowers." Mina said.

"My favorite is the cherry blossoms." Ami said with a smile.

"I like any wild flowers." Rei answered.

"Roses, especially Red or white ones." Serena said.

"Next question is about marital status. Married, Engaged, Being Courted, or single." Mina said. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. Serena laughed at the display and waited as the group started again. "I'm married!"

"Engaged to Zoicite." Ami said.

"Secretly being courted by Jadeite." Rei said with a smile thinking about Jadeite.

"Single." Serena said simply.

"Married to Nephrite." Lita answered.

"Favorite place." Ami said after thinking about her topic. "Mine is in the library."

"I like being in the stables with the horses." Rei said.

"And Jadeite." Lita said with a smile. It earned her a glare from Rei which she shrugged off.

"I would like to be home with my mother, but that is no longer possible so in the forest, preferably near a stream or lake." Serenity said. The girls looked at her hoping she would explain about her mother and why she couldn't live with her, but Serena simply ignored them.

"I like training with Nephrite after the soldiers have all left." Lita said proudly.

"I like being anywhere my Malachite is, preferably in his arms." Mina sighed. Rei whacked her friends arm and the other girls laughed.

"Favorite memory." Rei said. "Mine is from when I first met Jadeite and we got into a fight because he didn't think I should be out riding in the field behind the castle alone."

"That is because you shouldn't be." Lita said. "Though in that time it was much safer." Every nodded and stayed quiet before looking at Serena expectantly.

"When I was younger I'd sit out in a field all day and just relax next to the river that brought my village water. My mother would not be far off and everything just felt right." Serenity said. The girls knew she would not explain anymore so they did not press the issue.

"My favorite was my wedding day." Mina gushed.

"My favorite would have been my wedding day or when Neph proposed." Lita answered.

"You two sound alike now." Amy laughed. Both girls did not seem to care and just sighed. "Mine would be when I was reading and walking and accidentally ran into Zoi. That moment has led to so many wonderful things." Each girl sighed thinking about their general, except for Serena who looked trouble for she was thinking of her home.

"It's your turn Serena." Rei said.

Before Serena could even think of a topic footsteps were heard and the generals as well as the king walked into the circle. They all bowed, except for King Darien, who simply inclined his head. Serena's mouth which had been open because she had finally thought of a question snapped shut and she turned away from the new members of the group.

"We hope we are not interrupting anything." Jadeite said.

"We were just talking." Rei answered, trying to keep her face void of emotion like her brother had taught her. The men and women started talking about current events that they all could relate to, market gossip and rumors being the most popular. The women would relate what they heard to know if there was any truth or tell their loved ones important news that had happened inside the city walls that had gone undetected for it was not nearly has important as the imposing wars or defense against outside forces.

Soon the groups departed, but before Jadeite could steal Rei away Darien asked to speak to her in private. "Jadeite, escort Lady Serena around the gardens maybe?"

"Of course my King." Jadeite said. He bowed to Darien and Rei before offering his arm to Serena and walking her out of the clearing. "Would you like to walk around the gardens or retire? For you look quite tired, not that I blame you." Serena thought for a second before tapping Jadeite's hand twice with her own hand.

"To your room then." Jadeite said with a smile and Serena nodded. When they reached her doors after a good five minute walk Jadeite turned to the young woman next to him. "Please excuse my behavior today. Andrew and I tend to bicker over trivial things most of the time we are sent out on duty together." Serena just smiled and nodded her head before bowing and entering her room for the night.

Meanwhile Rei had sat back down as Darien inspected one of the roses. "You got her to talk didn't you?"

"Yes we did. We made a compromise, she would talk with us, just the girls and me, and we would not force her to talk when she was around you or any of the generals." Rei explained.

"So you got to know her somewhat?" Darien pried.

"I did. Darien what are you getting at? Do you want me to spy and get information from her to report back to you with?" Darien didn't do anything, but look down at his sister. "I will not spy, but I can tell you this. She is a mystery, even more of one now as we have started to learn about her. It will take time, but it seems she has been scared out of her wits, whether by your generals or by something else I do not know. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to retire for the night."

"If you were going to retire I expect you in your room, not out with Jadeite." Darien said. Rei gasped and turned around to stare at him. "You are my sister and he is one of my best generals, do you think I would be that blind?"

"Darien, please don't do anything…rash." Rei pleaded.

"I will not do such a thing. I just want to see you happy and it seems that Jadeite has done this. You have my blessing and you can go tell Jadeite that. I expect you both to not act like Mina and Malachite are right now, but you do not have to hide it any longer." Darien said with a smile. Rei returned the smile and gave her brother a hug before running off to fin her love. Darien watched until Rei had disappeared before he returned to his castle and to his room for the night.


	3. The secret is out

**A/N-** Another quick update, but yet again, please don't get used to it. I am writing two other stories right now, one being updated and another being handwritten. So anyways, glad everyone likes this story. It's getting more reviews that P&P got in its first few chapters.

**Coreagurl**- Thanks! Glad you like the chapter.

**Sunny38**- I like adding twists to characters like this, but what she is (the main twist if you haven't already figured out) comes out in this chapter… well at least for some of the characters.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Thanks for the review! Glad to see some of my readers from P&P returning. Here's yet another whirlwind adventure…

**supersaiyanx**- Darien is kind in the last chapter, but he sort of changes at the beginning of this chapter and then once more at the end. Don't worry, Serena and Rei make sure he knows what he's done…

**nancy n**- Thank you! Updating as soon as possible.

**s16**- And you get to learn about Serena in this chapter…

**serenity11287**- It's here and it came in as soon as it could.

**Allison**- Thank you!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Glad you like it!

**Brucasforever**- Part of who Serena is, is revealed… now! Read on and find out!

**Mooshii**- Thank you!

**Melody87**- Glad you luv it!

**raye85**- You wonder if anything is going to happen between them? You wonder? I think you can answer if they get together or not… here's the next chapter for you to read!

* * *

The next two weeks flew by for Serena. She was meeting a lot of people, but still only talked to Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami. She heard some of the other women of the court gossiping how she was a mute, but she did not care because her mother had raised her to not worry what others think, but what you think.

One day at dinner king Darien approached her and asked if he could see her outside, which she agreed to. "I know you are talking to my sister and her friends. Your first night here I heard all of you talking and didn't recognize a voice. I have lived with this group all of my life and know each of their voices so I came to the conclusion that it was you."

Serena just nodded for him to continue, still keeping her mouth shut and looking down the balcony at one of the fountains.

"I do not know why you keep silent from the rest of us though. Has someone done something to you or have we not gained your trust even though you have not been thrown in the dungeon as most that are caught in the forest usually are?" Darien's voice had become a sneer at the end. Serena's head shot up at the accusation and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"I have seen women come and go trying to find a way to ensnare me so they can become Queen. Although I do not wish to think this of you I do not know what to think. You befriend my sister and her friends and one of my generals. I have had women do this to me before, but the thing that has made you interesting is your vow of silence. Are you quiet in hopes of ensnaring me by curiosity? It will not work my lady." Darien said. His voice had darkened and his eyes were sharp and untrusting. Serena did not know what to do, but believed there were two things that would do.

She slapped him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, she pulled her hand pack, and slapped him. "I do not know what has happened to you in the past to make you so untrusting, but everything I have done is because of who I am. I am not trying to get a title or power, I am just being me. This might not be the first time you have heard me talk, but it seems that it will be the last. I will leave as soon as possible. Thank you for your generosity and hospitality." Serena turned on her heals leaving a shocked Darien behind her.

"Darien Endymion Terran what have you done now!?" Rei shrieked from behind the column. Her eyes held a mixture of surprise and hatred that was aimed towards Darien.

"I didn't know… I.. I thought…"

"You thought? You're right you didn't know anything! How can you be so stupid? Let's hope Mina or one of us can get her to stay, no thanks to you!" Rei screeched before stomping off to find her friends so they could hopefully get to Serenity in time.

"Rena, can I come in?" Mina asked after knocking on the door. Serena walked over and opened the door for her friends with a smile. "Thank you. How are you doing? You left quickly after the dinner and did not join us on our normal walk through the gardens. Then again, I do not blame you after what Darien did. You have to understand, being King women have throne themselves at him in hopes of gaining the crown and some lie to him as well. He has grown hard to those who he does not know."

"I am doing fine. Your King should not act that way. Anyways, I have just been tired lately and I was going to rest." Serena explained.

"You look pale, are you sick?" Mina asked, changing the subject. Serena looked at the woman hoping she would figure it out on her own that she was not sick, but it was something else. "Wait, since you are a… ya, um, well do you have to die or something?"

"I don't have to die, but I get pale looking and I need to sleep for a while. It takes a lot out of me and it seems as though I have died, but my heart still beats. I will be fine by tomorrow night hopefully." Serena explained. "Please do not send Molly in tomorrow, I do not want her finding me like this."

"Do not worry. I will tell everyone you are sick and I will take care of you. Mal had to leave for some army thing after dinner anyways." Mina said. "Let me help you to bed so you can get to sleep." Mina helped Serenity change into a white nightgown and then into the bed. "I can't believe I was right though. I mean, your kind is supposed to be a legend."

"So are fairies, unicorns, werewolves, and griffins." Serena said with a smile. "There are not a lot of us left and our species have come to live together in a quiet village in the mountains where no other human realm has traveled."

"So you mean, everything in the stories our parents told us is real? Including dragons and vampires?" Mina asked with wide eyes.

"I am not sure about vampires and most dragons were killed off before I was born." Serena explained.

"I see, well I hope this isn't too painful for you. I will come see you in the morning." Mina got up from Serena's bed and quietly made her way to the door after blowing out the candles that had lit the room.

When she reached the dinning room the group was still together, except Mal and Neph had to go out with the soldiers for a patrol. Mina explained Serena had not been feeling well and had gone to sleep early. Darien's eyes and widened and Rei was surprised at first before she started scowling over her brother's actions.

"I will go see her then. It is after all my fault." Darien said.

"No, she has asked for no visitors, but I insisted that I should be able to care for her. Anyways, she is currently sleeping. I will inform you if her condition need a healer or not." Mina said, stopping Darien as he tried to make his way to his visitor. Darien merely nodded and joined the group of generals that had assembled in the center of the room.

The next day Darien was still worried about the blonde girl that slept in one of the guest halls. Mina had come in to get herself breakfast along with some fruit for Serena. Darien decided that after he held court for a few hours he would go visit his guest to make sure she is alright and he was not the cause of this sudden change.

The court seemed to pass longer than usual. Darien did not know if there were more problems with the threat of war or if it was the fact he was waiting for a time to escape to see Serena. When the council decided they were done for the day Darien quickly ushered everyone out and nearly flew down the hall to the guest room.

When he reached Serena's door her stopped and listened. He could hear Mina talking, but that was it. Instead of knocking on the door like he should have and usually did he just opened the door and walked in.

"Darien!" Mina gasped. She got up and tried to block his view of Serena, but Darien's height allowed him to look over the blonde woman's head. What he saw scared him to death. Serena was looking deathly pale, almost as though she was dead already.

"Mina, what's wrong with her? I thought you told us you would come get us if her sickness became drastic! She's close to death if not already there." Darien said, his voice rising.

"Darien, you need to leave." Mina tried to push him out of the door, but he would not budge.

"Mina, close the door." Serena's weak voice said. Mina just nodded and stepped around Darien so she could close the door. "He should know now because he's seen me in my weakest stage."

"Weakest stage? What are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"Serena, you can barely talk right now. You need to rest until this is over, not try and explain yourself." Mina said. She returned her seat next to Serena's bed and wetted Serena's head.

"It is alright Mina. Darien, I'm not human if you have yet to guess. I'm a phoenix. I'm in a regenerating cycle right now and will be better by tonight. I will be out tomorrow and will be out of your way by tomorrow night." Serena explained. Darien just stood there shocked. The woman who had stumbled into his life, who he had practically insulted the night before was a phoenix.

"You will not need to leave. What I said last night was wrong and I misjudged you. You are welcome to do as you wish." Darien said. Serena just nodded and smiled before she closed her eyes and looked as though death had claimed her. "She looks so…"

"I know Darien. Do not tell the others. This is her secret and one she does not one leaked. Her kind is nearly extinct due to prejudices of our race and so she is worried about her life." Mina pleaded.

"Her secret shall be safe. I will send you dinner so you can stay here and I will come when I am done." Darien said. He patted Mina's shoulder and left the room trying to digest all of the information he had just received.


	4. A Visitor

** A/N-** Hey guys. This chapter didn't get updated as fast and I'm sorry. Classes and swimming have been keeping me busy. Um, not sure when the next chapter will be up because I have a meet this weekend and it starts tomorrow after school. So hope you guys like this chapter!

**WitchyWiccan**- Don't worry, I'll keep writing until I'm done with this story and then hopefully I'll either restart Trust or get another idea…

**Supersaiyanx**- Yep, Serena was def. great last chappie.

**Brucasforever**- a phoenix is a legendary animal that his known for rebirths. There was on in Harry Potter… I believe it was the Chamber of Secrets. Anyways, they're supposed to be a legendary bird that holds magical powers. One power will be shown in a few chapters…

**Coreagurl**- Don't worry, this is a Serena and Darien story. Darien has to realize not everyone is out to get his title before he can really fall in love with someone…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Glad you liked it!

**Anonymous**- She doesn't look like a bird because her spirit is the phoenix. She's pretty much a phoenix in human form. When she needs to she can have certain qualities that resemble a bird. Not sure what those will be exactly yet, but they will be revealed soon.

**Endy's Girl**- Thanks!

**Sunny38**- Read Anonymous's answer for the answer to your question. All these things will be revealed slowly, but surely.

**Cosmoscrystal96**- I expect you to be somewhat patient, but not completely. I will sometimes need someone there yelling at me to update. Make sure you to soak your computer in drool… comps and drool don't usually mix.

**Zgirl56**- They're comin' as soon as I can get them written!

**Pheniox Rose**- Thanks! I have seen a couple of stories where Serena is a fairy and decided to change it up. Phoenixes are still legendary and beautiful like fairies…

**Melody87**- I'm glad you liked it and I'm honored to have so many reviews from you since they are hard to get.

** wolfprincess09**- Glad you liked it!

* * *

"Serena, it is good to see you up and about again." Ami said when Serena entered the library with Mina right behind her. Serena smiled and nodded and sat down next to Lita who was staring at the fire.

"Do you know what you had? I hope it wasn't food poisoning." Rei said.

"It wasn't. I believe it was just a common cold, nothing to get worried about." Serena smiled. "What have you guys been up to? Not bothering the generals and king too much hopefully."

"Lita has been depressed since Neph and Mal left and Ami and I have been busy trying to get the annual winter ball figured out." Rei said. Serena finally realized that Rei had been going over documents and had a lot of paper scattered over the desk she was sitting at.

"What winter ball?" Serena asked looking from one woman to another.

"It's the annual winter ball that our family has held for generations. Nobles and other Royal families come to it every year to discuss what has happened in the last year." Rei explained. "There's dancing, food, music, everything a normal ball would have except the men hold council the day before."

"Sounds… interesting." Serena said.

"You should be coming right? Or are you still thinking about leaving?" Rei asked.

"I… I have decided to stay for now." Serena answered. "I will eventually have to leave to return to my mother and the village… uh o."

"What do you mean uh o?" Lita asked, coming out of the trance she was in.

"Well, um, you see. I was only supposed to be gone for a three days. One to travel, one to visit, and then one to travel home. Malachite found me on the third day as I was preparing to leave. My village is always suspicious and worried about people disappearing and going out alone. They've probably already sent someone out! They always send someone out to look for the missing person." Serena explained. Her eyes were wide with fear as she remembered the customs of her people.

"So you mean someone could be coming here right now?" Mina asked her eyes wide with amazement. She couldn't wait to see if the new person would be another mystical character.

"There could be someone coming, although I do not know when they would get here. I wonder who they would send though…" Serena lost herself to thought and the library became silent once more.

"Lunch is being served." A servant announced from the door way before closing the door and continuing down the hall. The intrusion had stunned all the girls out of their silence and they all got up to head to the dinning room.

When they arrived Ami, Serena, and Rei found themselves being pushed aside by Mina and Lita because Nephrite and Malachite had returned. "You were not supposed to come back today! You said it would take another week!" Lita said after hugging Neph.

"If you did not miss me I can leave again." Nephrite joked. Lita glared at him before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Let us eat, you can catch up then while the rest of us are filling our empty stomachs." Darien said with a smile. Everyone nodded and took their seats on the long table. The talk was casual and light for the two generals had arrived with good reports that the closest borders and villages were safe.

"Rei, who are you fighting? I keep hearing about a war, but never with who." Serena asked.

"We are at war with King Diamond of the Dark Moon family. They have never liked our family and only wish to take our lands for their own." Rei spat with hate. Serena nodded and continued eating.

"You are talking now!" Malachite exclaimed with a smile. Everyone else thought for a mere second before realizing that Serena had indeed talked while all the men were within hearing vicinity.

"Um, yes, it is hard to keep silent actually." Serena said with a shy smile.

"Surely you have heard of the war, Lady Serena. There have been so many large battles it is hard to miss." Jadeite said.

"My village is very isolated and hard to reach. We grow our own food, raise our own animals, and make everything we need. We have lived in isolation for years and so far it has been a peaceful way of life." Serena explained.

"What were you doing outside of your village then?" Andrew asked. He was sitting farther down from Serena and had a brunette next to him.

"I was visiting a place I try to go to every year. Usually I am undetected, but this year I was not so quiet." Serena said simply.

"And this place would be?" Mina asked.

"I'm sorry, but I do not wish to say." Serena answered quietly. She wiped her mouth clean with her napkin and stopped eating.

"I'm sorry if I upset you my friend. I did not mean to." Mina apologized.

"Do not worry. It's just the place is very emotional for me." Serena smiled. "Why don't we talk about something else?" Rei immediately took up the idea and started talking about the plans she had made for the winter ball.

After lunch Ami and Rei returned to the library to finish the plans for the ball. Darien had to hold council and Mina and Lita decided to stay and welcome Mal and Neph back. Serena decided that she would take a walk in the gardens. When she was in the part of the garden of the Lillies she came upon the brunette that had been sitting next to Andrew. As Serena approached she accidentally stepped on a twig and the girl looked up.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupted you." Serena said.

"No, I was just thinking. You are the girl Andrew brought back from the forest?" The girl asked.

"I am, my name is Serena."

"I'm Rita, my husband is General Andrew." Rita explained. Serena smiled and sat down next to Rita. "I hope Andrew wasn't too horrible to be around when they were bringing you back."

"He was fine. He fought with Jed most of the way home and I rode with Malachite and nearly fell asleep." Serena explained.

"Ah good to hear. Him and Jed are like brothers. They're loyal to each other, but are always fighting." Rita laughed. "So where are you from? I don't tend to be with Rei and the girls as often anymore."

"I'm from a village in the mountains. May I ask why you are not with everyone as much anymore?" Serena asked.

"Of course. When Andrew and I got married Andy built a house in the village so I could be close to my family. We still have a room in the castle, but only sty there when Andy needs to be close or he wants me to be inside during a battle." Rita explained. "My mother and sister also help watch my son and daughter. It's much easier for them if I live closer to them."

"You have kids!" Serena exclaimed.

Rita laughed and nodded her head before responding. "Yes my son, Andrew Jr., is three and my daughter, Julie, is one."

"That is so sweet! Can I come see them sometime?"

"Of course, We will talk about it later for I need to return to my babies. I will be back in the next couple of days and we can arrange a trip then." Rita got up ready to go and Serena stood up with her.

"Thank you! It was nice meeting you Rita."

"It was nice to meet you as well." Rita smiled. She walked out of the garden and left Serena smiling on the bench. She stayed there for a little while before she got up to get ready for dinner. Dinner had its usual talk of war, politics, and village gossip, most of which Serenity ignored.

The next few days passed just the same as the days before. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the library or garden, eat lunch, walk some more, get ready for dinner, have dinner, and then have a quick walk before dinner. Serena was becoming utterly bored of the palace already. She couldn't wait for the ball or at least some scrap of excitement.

Five days before the winter ball was supposed to happen, the women were in the ball room overseeing the decorations and tasting the food that was to be prepared. They had just sat down when hollering could be heard from the entry hall of the palace and the group rose to find out what the commotion was.

"Where is she? Where is the Lady Serena?" Someone was yelling over and over again. The girls all looked at Serena who had a horror stricken look on her face. They rushed out of the ball room, Serena in the lead, to find a man surrounded with soldiers who were trying to subdue him. As the women came out the generals and King Darien stepped out of the war room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darien asked. The man had stopped struggling as soon as Serena came into his sight. Darien looked at the man and then where his eyes laid on the blonde beauty. For some reason Darien's blood began to boil and he did not like the man already.

"His name is Alec; he is a man from my village." Serena explained.

"Lady Serena, we need to return immediately. War is brewing, we can feel it in the air and your mother wants you safely returned before any blood shed occurs." The man, Alec explained.

"Who else has my mother sent?" Serena asked.

"Myself and the twins Christian and Tristan were sent to find you. They should be waiting for us near the edge of the forest." Alec explained. He had stopped struggling and was looking at Serena with pleading eyes.

"Serena? What is the meaning of this?" Darien asked.

"Three of us were sent to look for Lady Serena after she did not return when she said she would. We need to be getting back to the village. Your mother is already worried enough that you have yet to return, but will have a heart attack when she hears where you have been staying." Alec said.

"I am sorry, but I must return." Serena said. She tried to turn around to head back to her room when a hand caught her elbow.

"Serena, please stay. You said you would stay for the winter ball." Darien pleaded.

"Unhand her!" Alec shouted. He had out a sword and was ready to charge Darien, but the Generals were already tackling him back to the ground.

"Take his weapons!" Malachite ordered. Nephrite nodded and took the sword and the two daggers that the man had before Zoicite lifted him up and held him.

"I will go with Alec and the twins and I shall return the night of the ball. It would take me five days to go home, spend a day there, and then return. I am sorry, but I must go unless you want another army at your door step." Serena said. Darien nodded and left go of her so Serena could quickly make it back to her room.

When Serena was ready to go she walked to the palace's door with Alec next to her. The girls all gave her hugs and said goodbye while the generals just said their goodbyes. Darien on the other hand took her hand and kissed it. "I wish you a safe journey and a swift return my lady."

"Thank you your highness." Serena inclined her head and turned to Alec. "O, Alec will be needing his weapons back." The generals are grunted before reluctantly giving the man back his sword and daggers. "Bye everyone! I shall see you soon!" Serena said before she started to walk out with Alec.


	5. Owl Delivery Service

**A/N-** Sorry it took me so long to update. My friend got me into reading these really good books last week and then I had a swim meet and some tests to worry about. Now that I'm on break there should be a couple chapters coming up this week. Good news is I'm done with college apps, so those won't be taking time away from writing… or writing won't take time away from them. Enjoy!

**Niko8**- Glad you think so.

**Coreagurl**- You'll see, but this chapter isn't about the ball. I think you can guess if she makes it there or not.

**Kana07**- Happy to hear you like it!

**WitchyWiccan**- Thanks!

**Sunny38**- I'm here to answer questions if something isn't clear. I have to keep some humor in the story though, it wouldn't be fun otherwise, to write or read.

**lunarianmaiden51**- Is Sere a princess? Well in this chapter you find out she's pretty important in her village so almost like a princess. Her village is comprised of different mythical races so it's more of a democracy, but Serena's mother is pretty much the one everyone goes to when there's a problem or if they need advice.

**Supersaiyanx**- Thanx!

**Melody87**- It is a love story between Dare and Sere so the feelings are starting to come out.

**Pheniox Rose**- Diamond won't get his paws on Sere… yet. He'll be coming in a couple chapters.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

* * *

"Serena, where have you been?" A tall elegant woman with long silver hair asked rushing to Serena as she entered her home village with her entourage.

"I'm sorry mama; I was at the human castle. I was staying as a guest of the King." Serena explained. The woman released her daughter and looked at her, inspecting for any signs of mistreatment.

"You should have returned home the first moment you had. What if they found out about what you are? Or where this village was? Serena, this is one of the most irresponsible things you have ever done if not the most."

"I know mama."

"As your punishment you are to stay within the village limits and will only be out during the day. I want someone trailing you at all time."

"MOM!" Serena whined. "I promised the king I would be back for a winter ball he was holding!"

"You will not be going, as simple as that." Serena's mother said. "Now, let us get you cleaned up. I believe I will put Tristan on duty for watching you." Tristan nodded from where he stood behind the two women. Serena's mother dragged her away from the center of town and into a large cabin. Maids helped Serena get her bath and then into a white dress that matched her mothers.

When Serena entered the foyer of her home her mother was talking to Tristan and giving him orders as to what he would allow and not allow to happen. Serena smiled at Tristan, but ignored her mother, deciding that she would not talk to her mother. "If you want, you have two hours before night falls and you can walk around." Serena nodded and started walking out the door. Tristan nodded to Serena's mother before following Serena.

"Why do you even want to go back?" Tristan asked. He wasn't a phoenix like Serena and her mother, but a werewolf. The village that Serena lived in was filled with all of the creatures that the race of men had run off.

"I promised them. I gave them my word. Plus they became my friends and I want to see them again." Serena explained.

"Them or him?" Tristan asked. On the ride back to the village Alec explained everything that happened, including Darien's reaction to the news and his request for Serena to return.

"Both…" Serena whispered. She stepped next to a bush of wild roses and pulled one up to her nose. The smell reminded her of the castle, the girls and their after dinner chats, but mostly Darien.

"Serena, you did not fall in love with him, did you?" Tristan asked turning Serena to look at him. Serena avoided his eyes and looked at her hand that was petting the petals of one of the roses. "You did."

"I couldn't help it Tristan! It just happened. I tried to avoid it, not talking to him or any other man, but then I just started to!" Tears gathered in Serena's eyes and Tristan sighed.

"Then we need to find out a way to get you to the ball." Tristan said. He wiped away the tears in Serena's eyes and gave her a tired smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll talk to my brother and Alec about it. We'll try talking to your mother, but you never know what will happen. She's where you get your headstrong attitude from." Tristan said. Serena nodded before jumping up and giving Tristan a hug.

"Thank you Tristan! Why don't we go back? I am tired so I think I'll rest before dinner. You should be tired to." Serena said. The two walked back to Serena's home before Tristan left to go back to his own home where he lived with his brother.

"You're home early." Serena's mother said when she saw her daughter walking to her room.

"I know, I'm just really tired and I to rest before dinner." Serena said. Her mother nodded and Serena quickly left for her room. Instead of going to bed Serena took out a pen and found some paper and sat down at her desk and started writing a letter. When she was done she smiled and re-read her letter before going over to her bed and falling asleep.

"Miss Serena, dinner is to be served soon and you've wrinkled your dress! We need to get you changed." A maid said as she shook Serena awake. Serena groaned, but rose so she could change. Before leaving her room Serena folded the letter she had written and brought it with her.

"Serena! It is good to see you home." Serena's childhood friend Molly said. She gave Serena a hug before taking her hand and leading her deeper into the dinning room. Most of the village was there and they were all talking with each other.

"Molly, I need you to do something for me."

"Depends on what you need me to do." Molly said with a smile.

"I need you to take this letter to the castle I have been staying at. It is just beyond the old forest." Serena explained. She gave Molly the letter, which Molly hesitated before taking.

"When do you need it sent?" Molly asked. Molly was one of the only two shape shifters in the village. Her favorite transformation was into a white snow owl so Serena knew she would take the letter.

"As soon as you can go." Serena replied.

"I'll leave tomorrow before dawn after Father has left for work." Molly said. "Who should I give it to?"

"If you can King Darien, but I doubt you would be allowed. If you cannot give it to me then Lord Malachite or Lady Mina. If you can not give it to anyone have it given to any of Darien's generals. They will give it to him."

"I should tell them it was from you?"

"Yes, that is probably the only way they'll take the letter." Serena nodded. "Now come, let us eat!"

"I can't believe it took you so long to start thinking about the food." Molly laughed. Serena broke out in a smile and nodded before grabbing Molly and dragging her over to where the food was being served.

* * *

It was the second day after Serena had left and even though the members of the castle tried to show that it did not affect them, the air around and in the castle was tired and heavy. Darien buried himself in war plans and other documents while the girls dove into the ball. It was going to be the best ball yet with all of the detail that was being seen to it. 

Darien sat in his throne holding his throbbing head in his hands. Council had just taken a break and his generals were sitting around the table talking about nothing in general. They were all surprised in a white owl shrieked and flew into the room.

"A white owl? They have never been seen in these parts before." Zoicite said, watching the owl circle above their heads.

"It's holding something!" Malachite said. In its claws was a cream colored letter which the owl promptly let go of. The letter floated down until Darien could reach a hand up and grab it.

"It's from Lady Serena." Darien said as his eyes scanned the letter. He looked back up at the owl which was perched on a window. The owl seemed to nod before taking off back into the sun to where it had come from. "Jadeite, get the girls. They will want to hear this."

Jadeite nodded and quickly left the room. When eh returned Rei was the first to ask what was so urgent. "Darien, why are you calling us into your council? You know political and war talk bore us and has nothing to do with us."

"I have a letter from Serena." Darien stated simply.

"What? How?" Mina asked.

"An owl delivered it." Darien said. "Now are you going to let me read it or are you going to keep asking questions?"

"Read it!" Everyone responded.

_My Friends-_

_I made it home without a problem. To tell you the truth the ride passed by faster than expected. My mother is beyond mad with me for being gone for so long and has put restrictions on the freedom I have always enjoyed. These restrictions include not leaving our village's limits. I also have to have a babysitter watching me, but my mother has assigned Tristan to that job and I could not be luckier. I am guessing you understand what this all means. My mother will not be letting me go to your winter ball. Do not despair my friends, I shall be coming. Tristan, his brother, and Alec are helping me find a way to get to the ball. I will keep my promise and I will be at the ball._

_I shall see you soon_

_Lady Serena_

"So there is a chance she can't come." Mina said quietly.

"She said she would come, she promised!" Rei whined.

"Both of you stop worrying. Rei's right, Serena did promise so she will probably be coming. Now don't you have some work to finish?" Darien asked. The girls all nodded and made their way out of the room. Darien sighed and put his head back in his hands.

"Darien, you look tired and worn out. You should go get some rest. When the council members come in I'll dismiss them for you." Malachite said. Darien nodded and gave his friend a tired smile. On his way to his suit he passed the gardens and stopped by the roses, remembering the first time he had heard Serena's voice talking to his sister and her friends.

"You better be coming back." Darien muttered as he traced a rose petal with his hand, thinking of Serena.

* * *

"Serena! I'm back!" Molly said running over to where Serena was currently sitting on a grassy hill.

"Did you give it to him? What did he say?" Serena questioned.

"Yes my trip was fine, thank you for asking. Hi Tristan." Molly said. Tristan nodded his hello and went back to watching the surrounding area. She plopped down next to Serena and spent a minute catching her breath.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Serena asked.

"Alright, well I didn't de-transform. There was a window leading into the room he was in so I just flew in. He was sitting with his generals so I circled around then dropped the note. I stopped on the window to make sure he opened it and read it and when he said it was from you I left. It was as simple as that." Molly explained.

"Not transforming back into your human form was probably for the better." Serena said. "Thank you for helping me!"

"Your welcome. I must say he was quite handsome!" Molly smiled. "So how are you getting to the ball?"

"Well, um… I sort of need your help again."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I need you to pretend to be me. Like shape shift into me for two days. The ball is the day that the men go out for the five day hunt. Your father won't be home and Tristan will say he is going with the men, but will really come with me." Serena explained.

"Your mother would have my head if I went through with this!" Molly screeched. Serena jumped at the noise and covered Molly's mouth.

"Please! I need to see him… them again. I promised them as well." Serena pleaded.

"Tristan, are you actually going through with this?" Molly asked.

"I actually brought it up. Serena looked so glum yesterday when her mother told her she could not go that I could not help but try and help." Tristan smiled.

"I can not believe you two!" Molly huffed.

"So will you help or not?" Serena asked.


	6. The Ball

**A/N-** Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My mom's been on my case about homework. I tried to work on the story during Thanksgiving, but I got sick so I wasn't able to. So anyways, here's this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

**cosmoscrystal96**- I'm glad all the romance. My friends don't think I'm a romantic because I hide it in person, but in my stories… that is where my romantic side comes out.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Glad you liked it!

**moonchild08**- Glad you like it and I'm sure my English teachers who are sometimes on me to find better words to use will appreciate that comment!

**lunarianmaiden**- Serena's mom is like the smartest person in the village, you want to guess if they get caught or not now? Cause you'll find out in this chapter.

**Psycho**- Updating as soon as possible and happy to hear you like it!

**Dimples as deep as Moon Crater**- Thank you! I used to never write and still love reading tons of the stories on fanfiction and fictionpress. There are tons of great writers out there that have great stories.

**Tenshi-Chikyuu**- It takes 2 days for her to get from Darien's castle to her village, one day to talk to her mother and see how everything is doing, and then two more days to ride back. It all equals 5 days and I'm sorry if I did not make it clear that it was a round trip. She will not be arriving before the ball starts, but she will be getting there.

**Starlit Warrior**- Thank you! Of course she comes back! As to your comment on P&P, not sure when an epilogue will get written, it's always in the back of my head, but I have this story and a couple others to work on right now.

**Supersaiyanx**- Updated!

**Melody87**- My pleasure.

**Dertupio**- I'm not sure if phoenixes can completely die and never be reborn. I haven't done that much research on them.

* * *

Tristan and Serena and borrowed two horses from Alec and had taken off during the night so hopefully Serena's mother would not notice. They had made good timing, stopping only to water the horses. "Serena, how much longer?"

"A day probably. We need to reach King Darien's forest and then it is most of a day's ride from there." Serena answered. Tristan just nodded and pushed his horse to catch up with Serena.

They reached the crest of a hill that looked down upon the valley and the forest that lay between them and the castle. Unlike they had planned, half of the valley was being occupied by some sort of military and Serena could not tell if they were friendly or not. "Who are they?" Tristan asked.

"I do not know, but we need to tell Darien when we reach the palace. He said they were in a war so this could be his enemy." Serena answered. "How are we to avoid them?"

"Well the valley is pretty large. If we stick to the outside on the far side of their camp we will probably be able to make it around them without them noticing." Tristan said, pointing to the path he wanted to take. Serena nodded and nudged her horse forward, followed by Tristan. They quietly made it down the hill, but when they reached the valley they decided a full gallop would be better so they could get into the forest faster. Luckily the sun rose just as the two made it into the forest, and not one sentry saw them, or at least they hoped.

The pair rode for another hour before the stopped to water the horses and find some food. They sat near the water's edge silently, both lost in thought. After about twenty minutes they mounted their horses and started back for the castle at a casual trot, making sure to keep an eye out just in case the other army did have men in the forest.

"Tristan, you are coming in with me are you not?" Serena asked. They had finally reached the castle and were waiting outside of the large gaits. Tristan kept staring up at the massive concrete barrier and Serena could tell her was not sure what to do.

"I do not know. They are your friends and were not pleased when they first saw Alec." Tristan said.

"Alec charged in like some banshee, which we know he is not. How else are they supposed to greet a raving lunatic?" Serena asked. "Come, you will come with me and I'll make sure that they won't do anything to you. After all, you said they were my friends and if they truly are my friends then they should accept others who I call my friends."

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I'll be waiting for you in the forest." Tristan groaned. Serena gave him a big smile and nodded.

"Excuse me! Could you please open the gate? We're here for the ball." She called up to the sentry. A guard looked over the edge and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Lady Serena! We thought you would not be returning for the ball. It has already started so you must hurry!" The man said. He opened the gate and Serena and Tristan led their horses in.

"Thank you and we will hurry!" Serena laughed. When they reached the front of the castle they stopped and gave their horses to the stable hands, who were also happy to see Serena back.

Before they had reached the gates Serena and Tristan had stopped in the forest to change into clothes that would be more appropriate for the occasion. Serena was in a light blue shimmering ball gown and Tristan was in a formal version of his warrior garb.

"My lady, the ball has started. I will put your things in your old room as well as a guest room for your companion." The stable boy said.

"Thank you and please. Here, for your troubles." Serenity gave the boy a few gold coins before she started walking up the stairs into the castle. "Are you ready Tristan or are you going to be nervous and ruin your time here?"

"I know I know, I'll relax once we get inside." Tristan smiled.

"You won't relax until we're home. You don't fool me Tristan." Serenity laughed and Tristan just shook his head.

Inside the large dinning room the ball was already underway. Darien stood with his generals and the girls near his throne as other couples danced in the center of the room. Almost all of the guests had already arrived and were enjoying themselves, but Darien was waiting for one in particular who had yet to show.

"Darien, relax. It sounded like a long journey from here to Serena's home, one that might not be easily traveled." Rei said. Darien just nodded and took a sip of the wine he had been given.

"I just wish she would be here already." Darien muttered. Everyone gave him a sad smile and nodded, for they all wished the same. Malachite looked around the room, watching the couple dance, but his eyes stopped on the open doorway where a familiar golden beauty was making her way into the room.

"My friend, I believe you can stop waiting." Malachite said with a smile. Darien gave him a questioning look before looking to the entrance to see Serena standing on the top of the stairs looking as beautiful as always. The only thing that bothered Darien was the man who stood behind her. "Are you not going to go greet her?"

"I am my friend." Darien set down his wine and walked toward Serena. As he walked around the room he noticed most of the other young bachelors had also taken notice of Serena and were inquiring to who she was. "My lady, we thought you would not make it." Darien said when he reached Serena.

"I gave you my promise. Plus I helped plan this ball, I wanted to see how it would turn out." Serena smiled. Darien bowed and kissed Serena's hand. "O, this is Tristan, one of the guards of my home. My mother put him in charge of watching me and he helped me get here. Tristan, this is King Darien."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tristan bowed.

"Thank you for helping her get here." Darien said.

"She was so unpleasant with the thought she would not make it. I just wanted to be a good friend and see her happy again." Tristan said. "I think I'll go get a drink, the journey made me quite thirsty."

"Would you care for a dance?" Darien asked, holding his hand out for Serena to accept. Serena nodded and placed her smaller hand in Darien's and let him escort her to the dance floor. "I'm glad you made it."

"I am to. It took us about two days to get here." They lapsed into silence as they rotated around the floor. "You said you were in a war with someone else the last time I was here."

"Yes, we're fighting King Diamond from the north. Why?" Darien asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"On our way here we saw an army. We did not know if they were yours or someone else's. They were camping behind the forest, in the valley in front of the mountains." Serena explained.

"You saw an army?" Serena nodded. "I know this is not the time to asked, but how many were there?"

"I could not tell. You'll have to talk to Tristan. We can not stay long, for my mother will realize that I'm gone." Serena said.

"I would like to talk to Tristan, with my generals of course." Darien said.

"Of course. We just have to leave hopefully by tomorrow night." Serena said. Darien nodded.

"One more question. How did you get away from your mother?" Darien asked.

"That is my secret; just know I was able to get here." Serena smiled. "I'll tell you another time."

* * *

"Serena, darling are you feeling any better?" Selene, Serena's mother asked as she silently opened her daughter's door. 

"A little, but not a whole lot." The quiet reply came from under the blankets. Selene walked over and pulled the blankets away from her daughter.

"Well, you still look a little pale. I do not know why this ball is so important to you." Selene watched as her daughter did not move. "I will ask Christine to bring you some more soup. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just some water please."

"Water, alright. What kind of soup would you like?" Selene asked.

"Chicken noodle, if there is anything left."

"Molly, where is my daughter?" Selene asked. She sat down at Serena's desk and looked over at the bed.

"What do you mean mother? Molly is home keeping the house for when her father returns."

"Molly, Serena never likes just water. She says it is too boring. Her favorite soup is wild onion with a piece of bread in it and melted cheese on the top." Selene said. "Molly, I will ask you again. Where is my daughter?" Molly did not need to say a word. Selene's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "The ball…

* * *

"Serena, we were worried you would not make it back." Rei said. The band had taken a break and Serena and Darien rejoined the group. 

"I would not have been here if it was not for my friend Molly or Tristan who has seemed to disappear." Serena said looking above the heads of the crowds.

"Tristan? Is he the man you came with?" Amy asked.

"Yes, my mother put him in charge of watching me when I returned." Serena explained. "Anyways, the ball turned out wonderful! I can't believe you guys were able to put all of this together!"

"We had your help. After you left the men of this group were in council most of the time and so we worked on the planning." Lita said with a smile. "I even gave the chefs a few recipes!"

"And good recipes at that! Can I get a copy of some of them? Christine would probably like them." Serena asked. Lita smiled and nodded. The girls all started chatting and became oblivious to everything around them. Tristan walked over and Serena introduced him to everyone, but soon rejoined to conversation with the girls.

"King Darien, are you not going to dance with anyone else?" A woman asked walking over to the group. Everyone's eyes, except Serena's and Tristan's, narrowed at the newcomer.

"Lady Ann, I was just enjoying a conversation." Darien said plainly. It became obvious to Serena and Tristan that this woman was not welcome.

"But you danced with the lady who came late. Why can you not dance with anyone else? We used to have a good time dancing at all of the balls." Ann continued.

"You might have Lady Ann, but then again, you would not have seen how distressed my brother was since all you cared about was yourself and your flirting." Rei growled. Jadeite had his arm wrapped around her waist in case she tried to lash out on Ann.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Anyone could see that Darien enjoyed our dances." The statement generated a snort from most of the group. "Tell them how you enjoyed yourself Darien."

"Yes Darien, tell us you enjoyed yourself." Rei said as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Lady Ann, I'm sorry, but-"

"You don't enjoy yourself! You could have told me that before I wasted my time on you!" Anne interrupted. She made a big dramatic huff as she turned around and stormed through some of the couples standing near by.

"Took you long enough." Zoicite muttered. Darien glared at him and he gave a sheepish smile.


	7. Going Home

**A/N- **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I was gonna have it up sooner, but I went to San Diego for a couple days and couldn't update. I did work on the chapter though so I could update almost as soon as I got back. So here it is and I hope you guys like it!

**WitchyWiccan**- Yep, uh-o.

**moonchild08**- Hm…good guess.

**Dertupio**- Here's the next chapter and Selene and Serena have their small face off.

**Sunny38**- They are close, but pretty much every family has its problems and Serena and her mom are no different.

- Well, I'm not quitting and if you don't like it then you shouldn't be reading it.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Good to know I'm brewing up something good.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

**Melody87**- Well I had to have a jealous person somewhere. Ann might make an appearance or two, but nothing too big.

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Thanks for the review! Now you can see what happens next!

* * *

It was the day after the ball and Serena and Tristan were getting ready to leave. They had their things back into their traveling packs and were waiting upon the horses. Their friends were surrounding them and they were having a light conversation, trying to hold off on the goodbye. "Will you come back to see us?" Mina asked looking hopeful. 

"I hope so. I will try and get on good terms with mother so she might allow me to return, but then it might be with more of an entourage." Serena explained. "I wish you could come visit us, but outsiders are strictly forbidden."

"You never told us why that is." Malachite commented.

"We like the way our village is now and many also believe that the elders are scared of change, mainly change that could bring war and death." Tristan explained.

"Keep in touch then. Is there any way we can contact you?" Lita asked.

"You can send something back with the owl or the other birds I might send. If it's the owl just be quick. If it is any of the other birds try to have a letter or two ready the next day." Serena explained. The stable boys led the horses around to the front of the palace steps, with the saddles and saddle bags ready for the journey. Serena looked down at them and then back at her friends. The groups said their goodbyes, but Serena lingered on Darien, not knowing what exactly to say to him. "I don't want this to be goodbye." She whispered.

"Neither do I, but you have your duty, your village, and your mother to return to. Just make sure it does not take another year to come back." Darien replied. Serena nodded sadly and suddenly threw her arms around Darien and gave him a hug. Their friends smiled at the event while other onlookers who did not know what went on between the two gasped at the girl's boldness. Darien did not care though and returned the hug, bringing Serena closer to his body.

"Be safe in this war, I do not want to find out that you are dead." Serena said.

"I will be. Have a safe journey." Darien said. He kissed her forehead and Serena slowly backed away. Her hand lingered on Darien's until she was forced to walk to her horse and mount him.

"Thank you again, for everything!" Serena yelled as she started to trot out of the city. She waved one last time before she gripped the horse's reigns and took off on a canter.

"She'll be back." Rita said. She had been quiet most of the time and just liked watching and listening to everything. Everyone nodded and had sad smiles. "She wanted to come see my kids. I know she'll be back to see them."

Serena and Tristan traveled far for their first day. They reached the valley where they had seen the soldiers before and were getting ready to make the run on the edge. "Serena, we need to be careful. We do not know where they've moved in two days." Tristan said quietly. Serena just nodded quietly and walked her horse to the forest's edge. The army was closer to the edge of the valley, but not because they've moved, but because they have had more people come.

"They're recruiting and building up their forces to attack." Serenity gasped. "Darien needs to be warned!" Tristan grabbed her horse's reigns before Serena could turn around and rush back to Darien.

"He will be. We will send one of the birds to with a note as soon as we get home. I talked to Darien and his generals and we believed that King Diamond could be here to build up his forces. It will not be a surprise, but it will be nice to have knowledge of this event before the war." Tristan said. Serena just nodded and took a breath before she kicked her horse and flew out of the forest, shortly followed by Tristan. They rushed past the camp and to the safety on the mountain.

"What was that?" A soldier asked.

"What was what?" His comrade asked walking over.

"I thought I saw something rushing over near the far edge of the valley." The first man explained.

"You've been drinking too much and the shadows are probably playing tricks on you." His comrade said.

"Should I tell Diamond? He likes knowing about every single thing that's going on."

"No, don't worry about it. Just forget about it."

"Whatever you say."

"Do you think they saw us?" Serena asked Tristan. They had slowed down once they were far enough up the mountain that they were sure the men couldn't see them and probably weren't chasing them.

"Well there's no one following us so let's assume no." Tristan said. "Do you want to travel through the night or do you want to camp?"

"I want to get home as soon as I can. The sooner I can get home the sooner we can stop living this lie." Serena said. Tristan nodded and they resumed their trotting in the forest. They eventually stopped and watered their horses before starting back once more.

When the pair arrived back at the village the town was asleep. There were no candles or torches flickering in windows and everything as silent. Tristan smiled and took Serena's horse before saying his goodbye and leading the horses back to his family's barn. Serena watched him leave and then took a breath before entering her home. She quietly walked up the stairs, missing the 4th and 9th steps because she knew those creaked. When she got into her room the bed was made with no one sleeping in it. Serena assumed that Molly had gone home for the night so she quickly changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed.

"I did not know you were such an expert at escaping and a mastermind." Selene's voice said coming from the shadows. Serena shot up straight in bed and looked over to where the voice came from. Her mother sat in the old rocking chair, hidden in the shadows of the door.

"Mama…"

"I don't want to hear it. You disobeyed me. You could have been attacked, injured, kidnapped, or even killed!"

"Tristan was with me."

"There is a war going on out there Serena if you did not notice! Tristan could not take all those men if they decided they wanted you!" Selene said.

"Mom, we're fine. Tristan's home, I'm home, Molly's probably home, you're home, everyone's fine." Serena tried to reason.

"But what if something happened to you? Or to Tristan? How would we know? You did not leave a note of any kind and had Molly shift to look like you."

"Yes mom."

"We will talk about your punishment tomorrow. We'll see if going to this ball was really worth all this trouble. If your father or brother had been here…"

"Well they aren't so don't even think it!" Serena yelled. "And any punishment you give me will be worth going to the ball and fulfilling my promise to my friends. You want to know what happened? I danced with the king and had fun! I talked with my friends! Tristan talked to the king and his generals! And then we slept in our own rooms. We had breakfast with them and then left after taking a few minutes to say good bye! It was one of the hardest goodbyes ever!"

"One of the hardest goodbyes hm? I've already had to say goodbye to your brother and father. The hardest goodbye would be saying goodbye to you as well. I wouold ot be able to handle that one. Why is this one so hard?"

"Because I love Darien!" Serena yelled. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth and watched as her mother's eyes widened.

"You love the man?"

"Yes mama…" Selene just nodded before she got up and quietly walked out of the room. Not wanting to say any more to her daughter. Her head was so tired already from worrying about her daughter's well being and now her proclamation of love to a man who might not return it. Both women of the phoenix household went to sleep, tired, confused, and not knowing where to go after their last confrontation.


	8. Letters

A/N- So I'm sorry, but this might be like a BS chapter. It's just getting the story to the time I want it at and catching up on people. Hope you guys like it!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Don't get your computer/keyboard too wet from the drool! Thanks for the review.

**Chikyuuhime**- The relationship is on the mend so don't worry. Things start coming back together in this chapter.

**Sunny38**- Glad you liked everything!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Glad you like it!

**Dertupio**- You won't find out what happened to Serena's father and brother yet… well you'll get some of the very basics. Nothing too detailed.

**Melody87**- My pleasure, here's the next one.

* * *

"Molly, will you please help me?" Serena begged her friend. They were out in the fields where Molly was tending to some of her family's vegetables. It had been a few weeks since the ball and Serena had been put on a stricter grounding. Everyday she would beg Molly to take a letter to Darien and everyday she would say no.

"No Serena. I'm lucky your mother did not tell my father. She really is very nice." Molly said.

"I know she's nice, she's my mother remember? I live with her everyday." Serena groaned. "Anyways, she put Casey on babysitting duty. I can only be in the field if I want to be out of the house. I can't go to the stables or the edge of the forest or go to pick wild flowers!"

"You are lucky she hasn't chained you to your bed by now." Molly replied. "Serena, I need to go make dinner. My father's coming back from scouting tonight and I want to have dinner ready tonight." Serena just nodded and sighed. She walked back to the village with Molly and then parted ways when they came upon Molly's home. "Do you want me to come see you tomorrow?"

"Please, Casey barely talks. I'll soon die of boredom if I don't see someone!" Serena gasped.

"Well alright, I'll call on you tomorrow." Molly gave Serena a hug before entering her home. Serena stood there for a little bit before continuing on to her home. Selene was sitting in her study when Serena walked in and glanced up as her daughter made her way up the stairs to her room.

Serena was silently looking over a book her father had given her when there was a loud commotion down stairs. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her door. Casey was not in the hall, probably sitting elsewhere because he was free to do what he wished when Serena was home. Serena crept over to the stairs, but stayed low so the people hopefully would no see her. She recognized Molly's father among the three men who were facing her mother.

"Selene, the humans have broken out into war. It is our understanding that it a foreign king who we can not identify attacking King Darien's forces." Molly's father explained.

"How large is the fight this time and why does it concern us?" Selene asked.

"It is far larger than anyone could have suspected. There are men not fighting still, protecting the homes and people that are in the other kind's land. It might not concern us directly, but every time the king rests in the valley to wait for people to come and help him he gets closer and closer. Your daughter and Tristan saw them last time and Tristan told me every detail of what he saw."

"Very well, keep an eye on the fighting. Who is winning right now?"

"It seems to be a deadlock my lady. King Darien and his generals have been able to keep their enemy away from the actual city, but there is still a lot of fatalities on either side."

"Thank you. Who is scouting tomorrow?" Selene asked.

"Tristan, Cyrus, and Justin." Molly's father explained. "I believe that I shall go with them as well."

"Very well, be careful and report back to me when you return. Now I believe your families have dinner ready for all of you. I will see you all a better time and hopefully with better news." Selene said. The men nodded and left the house. "Serena I know you're up there." Selene said without turning around.

"I'm sorry mother, but I was intrigued." Serena said walking down the staircase to her mother's side.

"You always are. I suppose you heard everything?" Serena nodded and her mother let out a sad sigh. "I know you want to help them Serena, but that is how your father and brother were lost. They went to help human friends. In fact they were King Darien's parents. It seems that our family has always been linked with his somehow…"

"Mother, please, we must help them! Darien and his generals are strong, but the forces I saw had intimidating numbers!" Serena gasped.

"I will not let you go into battle! You have been good for the last few weeks, you may write your friends letters and send some of the real birds to them. Let us hope the birds do not get killed." Selene said.

"Thank you mother!" Serena squealed. She hugged her mother and run up to her room.

Meanwhile Darien and his generals were stuck in council debating the next attack and defense plan. "We need to take a defensive stance otherwise Diamond will come in while we're attacking!" Jadeite argued.

"But he's probably expecting that, we need to take an offensive stance. I say attack them at dawn. They'll be changing guard and won't be as prepared for anything." Malachite argued.

The argument wore on most of the day until Darien finally had to stop it. "Let us try and make a compromise. I think Malachite is right with attacking at dawn. We'll send most of our men, making it look like all of us, to this front to fight this offensive battle. The rest of the army will be here ready for an attack from Diamond's men."

"How many men will be here?" Zoicite asked.

"We have 500,000 men right now. I want 400,000 on the offense and then 100,000 on the defensive. I want the men sent from King Terran's lands on the attack. They're known more for that area. King Francis' men will be on defense. Is that understood?" Darien asked. Everyone nodded and waited for the next instruction. "Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite will be on defense. Malachite, Andrew, and myself will be on offense." Darien concluded the council and got up from the table. Everyone followed him out and they were greeted by the girls in the dinning room.

"Any news we should know about on the war?" Rei asked. She had always liked being involved in the country's affairs. Lita also perked up and listened in. Nephrite rubbed her back and he leaned back on his chair and closed her eyes.

"We will be attacking soon, but will have a lot of men here." Darien explained. "And that is all you need to know." Darien added when he saw his sister getting ready to ask another question.

There was a knock at the dining room door and everyone looked up as the old hawk master walked in with a golden eagle on his arm. "My lords, my ladies, my king, this eagle has just brought two letters. One for you, King Darien, and one for everyone else."

"Bring them here. Give me mine and then give the other one to one of the girls." Darien said. The hawk master nodded and approached Darien to give him his letter. As soon as Darien had his letter Rei and Mina nearly pounced on the poor man so that they could get at the letter. The man jumped back and threw the letter at the two girls who nearly tore it apart.

"It's from Serena!" Mina shrieked.

"Well? What does it say?" Ami asked. Rei smirked and grabbed the letter from Rei and started reading it.

"_My Friends_

_I made it home safely and I'm sorry for not getting in contact with you sooner. My mother did find out that I had left and grounded me from everything. I was only allowed out in a field where my friend grows some vegetables and my house. I thought I was going to die of boredom, but my mother is allowing me to write you now. That should give me something to do. Well Tristan is working with his brother and the other men. They're always out scouting and hunting so I almost never see him anymore. One of the other guys from my village, Casey, is now my babysitter. Well, please send me a reply or replies using Goldy, the eagle. I named him when I was younger so don't bother me about the name._

_Love Always,_

_Serena"_

"Aw, well I hope she'll get off her punishment soon so she can come visit us again." Lita said. Everyone murmured their agreements and looked at Darien.

"I'm not going to read mine out loud, at least until I've read it first." Darien said. Rei groaned, but the food was served and the attention was taken off of Darien and his unread letter. That night the girls went out for their traditional walk in the gardens, but this time Darien told the guys to join them for he wanted to read is letter. Darien walked into his chambers and looked at the note. He carefully opened the letter and started reading its contents.

_Dear Darien_

_I started missing you as soon as I left. I know it sounds cheesy, but it is the truth. I miss everything about your kingdom, but still, mainly you. On to other things before I start crying. My mother had a meeting with some of the men who were scouting the surrounding area. They told Mom about the war you are in and I'm worried. I want to help, but can't because I'm still stuck in my home and the garden. Please be careful in this war. If there is anything that you need please tell me and I will see if I can have it sent to you. Thank you for the ball, it was one of the most amazing nights I have ever had. It was also one of the best nights of my life since my father and brother died. Next time I see you, which will hopefully be soon, I have something I need to tell you._

_Always Yours_

_Serena_

After reading the letter Darien immediately set to finding a pen and some paper. He took some time and wrote down his response to Serena's letter, stopping at times to re-read Serena's letter. When he was done he got up and walked out to the Hawk Master's home. The little hut was dark and Darien groaned. He wanted the letter delivered as soon as possible, but knew nothing would get done tonight. As he turned to leave a voice stopped him.

"My King? Do you need something?" A voice asked from the home's window.

"Hawk master?"

"Aye it is me." The man said. "Hold on, I will come outside." The man went back in the house and came out a minute later dressed in a robe. "My lord, is there something you need?"

"Yes, the hawk, or eagle, that came today, I need it sent back as soon as possible."

"Your sister and her friends will want to reply will they not?" The man asked. He started leading Darien to the small barn where he kept the birds.

"They will, but it will take them a day or so. I will deal with them, but I would like you to send my letter back. I have made a request for the eagle to return so my sister and her friends can send a reply." Darien explained.

"Then I will be more than happy to send the letter for you. May I have it?" The man held out his hand and Darien gave him the letter. The old man curled the paper up and tied it with a piece of leather that he tied to the eagle's foot. The man took the eagle outside and sent him off. The eagle quickly turned soon after lifting off and headed towards the mountains.

"Will Diamond's forces see him?" Darien asked when he noticed he went over the camps of his enemy.

"They might, but he is fast and it is dark so they might not." The man said. "Do not worry my lord, I am sure that your letter will get to its destination."

"Thank you, here's your money." Darien dropped a small purse in the man's hand.

"This is too much my King." The old man said trying to just take some of the coins and giving the rest back to Darien.

"No, sending that note meant a lot to me. Plus I woke you in the middle of the night. You take the rest, you deserve it." Darien said pushing the money back to the man.

"Thank my lord." The old man bowed before he hurried home to his family.

"No, thank you." Darien said as he walked out of the stable and back to the castle.


	9. Return

**A/N**- Hey guys! You might want to read this note if you don't usually. Just to let you know about Serena's village… it's pretty small since its filled with mystical characters and they really don't like to get involved with the outside world. That's why the number of people who go to help is so small. Well, I hope that prevents too much confusion. Just to let you know I have a meet this week and so I don't know how much I will be updating.

**Sunny38**- Don't worry, this chapter's a bit longer.

**Melody87**- Read on and find out!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Sere and Dare will always find a way back to each other… Diamond isn't in this chapter, but will be soon.

**SilverGhostKitsune**- My friend told what kawaii meant after I posted the last chapter. Thanks!

**emma134**- Glad you liked it!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- I always have something in mind, don't worry!

**GoddessMoonLady**- Selene is pretty smart so of course Serena was caught…

* * *

"Serena, a letter arrived for you today. Alexis's eagle brought it back early this morning. She was going to deliver it herself, but I told her I was on my way over here and so I volunteered to take it." Molly said as she barged into Serena's room. Serena groaned at the light when Molly opened her shades.

"Why were you up so early?" Serena asked.

"Well not all of us are like you and can sleep in all day. Now come on, wake up! I'll give you your letter when we're having breakfast." Molly said. Molly helped Serena get dressed and then walked down with her friend into the dinning room. Serena's mother was just finishing as the two girls made their way into the room.

"Molly, would you like something to eat?" Selene asked. She handed Serena a plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, and some potatoes. Serena was already digging into her food when Selene added another plate of strawberry pancakes.

"No thank you Lady Selene. I ate breakfast with Lady Alexis this morning." Molly declined. "Anyways, I believe Serena can eat my food." Serena glared at her friend, making her friend and mother laugh as she gorged herself on the last of her breakfast.

"Yes, Serena's appetite is quite amazing. I will leave you two to do whatever you have planned." Selene said. She kissed her daughter on her head as she walked out of the room.

"Molly, can I have my letter now?" Serena asked as she wiped her face clean of any particles of food.

"Only if you plan on not soiling the letter with any food." Molly laughed. Serena glared at her and handed her the parchment paper. Serena studied the outside of the letter and immediately recognized Darien's handwriting and seal. "Who is it from?" Molly's voice broke her into her thoughts.

"It's from King Darien." Serena whispered. Her hand traced the gentle curves of her name as she thought about Darien.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Molly asked. Serena nodded dumbly and gently broke the seal from the paper. The letter unfolded quietly and Serena's eyes instantly started roaming over the letters.

_Serena_

_The castle is quiet without you, almost too quiet. My sister still raises her voice every once in a while so I can not say that the castle is completely quiet. I have missed you as well. I will be missing you until the day I get to see you again, which I also hope will be soon. With the war, I do not know what you could do to help if you were able to. My men and allies are doing the best they can right now, but this is the largest army we have fought in our history, or so it is believed. The only things I could ask for in this time are for more men and weapons, which our allies are providing us, and the knowledge that you are safe. Please do not worry about me too much for all will be fine in the end. I hope what you have to tell me is not that bad, but I wait anxiously to find out what your secret is._

_Always_

_Darien_

_P.S. Please return the hawk, I believed you called her Goldy, my sister and the others also have letters they wish to send. I just wanted to send mine sooner than there's were ready._

"Aw, what a cute letter!" Molly gushed from over Serena's shoulder. Serena squeaked and gripped the letter close to her chest.

"Molly! Why were you readying over my shoulder?" Serena yelled.

"Because you were not going to read it aloud anytime soon." Molly said with a content smile. Serena glared once more at her friend before finishing the last bites of her breakfast and getting up. "Where are you going? I thought we were to go to the fields again today?"

"I'm sorry, but I must speak to my mother. I will come get you if I am still able to go out today." Serena said before rushing off to her mother's study.

Serena found her mother quietly reading over some documents that someone probably delivered last night or this morning. Selene barely looked up from her work as Serena plopped into the chair that stood across from her. "What can I help you with Serena? It has been a while since you have sat with me while I have been working."

"I know mother, but I'm here to ask you for your help."

"My help? What do you need and I'll try to help you if I am able to." Selene said.

"Darien sent me a letter and he says that I should not worry, but also hints that he needs more men. Mama, can we not send some of the men to help? I would go with them as well! I know how to get there quietly so the other army does not see us!"

"Send more men to help a cause that is not our own?" Selene asked. Serena opened her mouth to retort, but Selene held up her hand and Serena's mouth closed. "That was a rhetorical question Serena. Why should I send and endanger my men to help those who once used to try and kill our kind? Why should I ask them men to risk their lives when the war does not bother us? We do not have reasons to trust either side of this war anyways."

"The war will soon be bothering us! If Darien does not win the other army will come here! They are land hungry and greedy! We do have reason to trust him! After all of the years of living next to Darien's kingdom not once did her try to come here and take our land. Mother, please, if you don't send an army let me go! Let me see if I can help someway." Serena's eyes started to tear up and Selene sighed looking at the mess one man's letter has caused.

"Let me see the letter." Selene said.

"What?"

"Let me see the letter King Darien sent you." Serena gingerly handed over the letter to her mother. Selene quietly read the letter while Serena fidgeted in her chair. "Well it does seem as though he loves you, even if he has not said it in words. Those words are meant to be spoken the first few times, not written anyways. You love him?" Serena nodded her head slowly. "We will ask who wants to go. This will be a voluntary mission, a suicide mission in my opinion…"

"Darien, I can't believe you sent away the eagle before we could respond! Mina and I have letters we want to send Serena!" Rei fumed. Darien just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his sister's bickering.

"I asked her to send the eagle back as soon as she had the letter. They might need to rest the eagle for a few days or they had more important letters to send out to their allies." Darien said. Rei glared at her brother, but knew he was right and it would be hard to argue against him any further. Before Rei could find another topic she could yell for a horn called out from the wall that surrounded the palace and the city. Darien gave Rei a questioning look before rushing out of the throne room. He was met by his generals and the other woman right in front of the large doors that closed the palace off from the city. The royal party made its way to the stairs of the wall so they could go to the sentry and find out the reason for the interruption.

"My lord… there are warriors that say they are here to help. They are led by a cloaked figure." The sentry explained. Darien simply nodded and went off to find these mysterious warriors.

"Are you friend or foe?" Darien asked the group when he found them. Their leader was indeed hidden by a dark cloak that was hooked together by a clip that looked eerily familiar. There were only about 50 members of this party. Darien thought that with that number they would not last a few hours.

"We are friend and by the way, that is one of the stupidest questions you could ask. I'm pretty sure your foes would not say they were foe when they were under your shadow my King." The leader said. Darien was flabbergasted at the daring answer, not knowing who would mock him that way.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Like I said, we're friends. Although you have only had the pleasure of knowing three of us." The figure reached up and brought the hood of the cloak back to reveal a golden head and large blue eyes.

"Serena…" Darien gasped.

"What you did not think I would miss all of the fun locked up in my room? My mother and my village send us here to help you. Our numbers might be small, but we are some of the best fighters in this land." Serena said.

"Open the gates! They are our allies!" Darien yelled down to the sentries who were at the doors. Serena smiled her thanks back to Darien before leading her men into the city. Darien and his party quickly met her on the ground. Serena had just dismounted when Darien ran up and gave her a hug. After realizing they were in public and drawing many questioning eyes to them they quickly jumped back and straightened out their clothes.

"It is good to see you again Darien." Serena said with a smile.

"As it is you. How did you manage this?" He asked looking over the group.

"I talked to my mother. I had to show her the letter and have a small debate with her, but we ended up letting the decision go to the men. They could choose if they wanted to help or not. 50 men decided too, a larger number than I expected. I know it is nothing compared to what you have, but you asked for help and I wanted to give you as much as I could find."

"50 men are 50 more men that Diamond has to deal with." Darien said with a smile.

"King Diamond you mean?" A tall man with dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and a matching beard asked walking up behind Serena.

"Kind Darien, this is Lord Charles. He is the general of this army." Serena introduced. "Charles, this is King Darien." The two men eyed each other warily before shaking hands.

"Yes, we are fighting King Diamond. He has drawn some allies from King Alan and Queen Beryl as well." Darien explained.

"If you had mentioned that we would have more men for you. A task that might still happen. This is something our young leader might not know, but when our people still traveled and had smaller villages around our central one it was King Diamond who persecuted us and took our lands. Most of our people died before we were able to send him home." Charles explained. "Serena, I will send your mother news of this recent development." Serena nodded before smiling back up at Darien.

"Thank you for your help. Jadeite, find these men a place to stay and some food." Darien ordered his general. Jadeite inclined his head and showed the men to some barracks that were abandoned at the moment.

"How did you manage this? And why did you come?" Darien asked.

"Well if you are not happy that I came I can ride home and not think twice." Serena huffed. Darien smiled and led Serena into the castle and into the gardens for some privacy. "You know Rei and Mina will be mad that you are taking me away from their prying questions."

"Your travel must have been hard, you need some time to rest before you can answer those questions." Darien replied. "Now answer my first questions, please."

"Like I said, I talked to my mother and she read you letter. We had a small debate before we went in front of the castle. As to how I am here… well that's another issue." Serena explained.

"Please tell me you did not run away." Darien groaned.

"No, if I did Charles would have tied me up and sent me home where he would tell my mother to chain me to my bed. No, my mother agreed to this although it was hard…"

_Flashback_

"_It has been decided! Those 50 who have wish to help the men will be leaving tomorrow at noon under Lord Charles. The other 100 will stay here and guard our city as always!" Selene declared. The men nodded and went off to either prepare for the journey or get ready for double shifts as sentries. Selene looked at her daughter who was beaming with pride next to her and signaled her daughter to follow her._

"_Thank you mother for letting this happen." Serena said._

"_You should not thank me, but the men who have decided to go. Now you need to stay here. Darien wants you to stay safe, I want you to stay safe, your friends want you to stay safe. The best place for you to be safe is here, with your friends and in a place that is well protected."_

"_I know, but mother… I really want to go. Father and Alex showed me how to fight and they taught me well. I would be able to help as well." Serena groaned._

"_I know you would, but I could not bear to loose you." Selene said with a sad smile._

"_Mother, I'm sorry to ask you this, but can I go? Please?!" Serena begged._

"_Serena, don't ask me that. I just told you-"_

"_I know what you told me, but please mom! I won't fight, I'll stay at the castle and if I have to get away, well you know how good I am at sneaking around." Serena said._

"_You promise to stay in the castle at all times?" Selene asked._

"_Yes. You can even have Tristan baby-sit me again."_

"_There is no way I'd let him baby-sit you after the last incident. I'll trust you in the hands of this King Darien and his sister and her friends. I want reports from you and Charles every week is that understood?"_

"_Yes mother, I assume we're taking one of the eagles?"_

"_Yes, now I believe you have some packing to do." Selene said. Serena gave her mother a hug before running into her room and throwing things left and right into her bag. Little did Selene know her daughter also managed to hide some things just in case the war got too close for Serena's liking._

"…and now I'm here." Serena finished.

"Well I'm happy you are. Now what was that thing that you had to tell me?" Darien asked. Serena paled at the thought and stumbled for words before deciding to just tell him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What was that?" Darien asked. All he had heard was a mumbling of words.

"I love you." She said a bit louder. Darien's jaw fell. But he soon recovered to grab Serena and kiss her. "I'm guessing that was an 'I love you too'."

"Yes, I love you too Serena… my Sere." Darien smiled. He leaned back down to place another, more gentler kiss on Serena's lips.


	10. Secret Passages

**A/N**- Here's somewhat of a long chapter for you guys. I know this took longer than you guys would have liked and actually what I liked, but some stuff happened this week that sort of stopped me from writing for a few days. Everything's back to normal though so we're all good to restart the story!

**Serenity05**- Glad you liked it! To tell you I thought the relationship was rushed just in the respect to their discovery of the feelings. I'm happy to know it wasn't too rushed though.

**Supersaiyanx**- Glad you liked it.

**InuYashaJunkie**- Thanks

**katie-baby-3X7-21**- It's alright to get into the stories. I know when I read them I do the same thing. I'm not planning to stop anytime soon, so you don't have to worry.

**cosmoscrystal96**- I'm not a feminist where the guy has to do everything first (though I have found that chivalry has not died). Plus she did have something to tell him… I wasn't going to make her lie.

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Now you can find out what happens next!

**Sunny38**- Glad you liked it! Time to read more!

**Melody87**- Who said the others had to find out right away?

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

* * *

"Serena! Where did Darien drag you off to? We didn't even get to say hi!" Lita said when she finally found Serena in the library. The other girls were closely following her.

"He took me to the garden to talk. I needed to tell him something." Serena explained.

"What did you talk about?" Mina asked, ready to start another round of gossip. She sat down on the chaise across from Serena and waited for Serena to reply.

"I would rather not say right now." Serena said.

"What? Why not? Aw come on Serena!" Mina begged.

"Mina stop it. If she does not want to talk about it then she does not have to." Ami said, coming to Serena's rescue.

"Ya Mina, we can always get it out of Darien. Or have one of the guys do it for us." Rei added. Serena just sighed and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but it has been a long ride here and I'm quite tired. I will see you all tomorrow morning." Serena said as she got up. She set the book she had been trying to read down, gave each girl a huge, and walked out of the room.

"What do you think she talked to Darien about?" Mina asked Rei.

"I have no clue. You want to get Mal and Jed on it?"

"You talk to Jed tonight after dinner."

"You do the same with Mal." Both girls smiled and rejoined their other two friends who were having a quiet and polite conversation about anything other than Serena and Darien's secret conversation.

"Charles, have you sent my mother a letter yet?" Serena asked as she walked into the barracks where most of the army was staying. Charles was at a desk overlooking some maps and other things that Jadeite had provided him with.

"Not yet. Do you intend to send something as well?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I haven't written it yet so don't send the bird back quite yet alright?" Serena asked.

"Of course. Miss Serena, when the fighting takes place you will be in the castle, protected and safe, won't you?" Charles asked.

"Of course! I promised my mother."

"Yes, well you also promised her you wouldn't attend Darien's ball, but if I'm correct, you did. Plus if you were planning to stay in the castle, then why did you bring your sword?" Charles asked. He bent down and picked up a sword that had a phoenix carved into the handle.

"Um, well I can never have too much protection." Serena laughed nervously.

"Serena, you will not fight. I will place a guard in your room if I have to, but you will not fight!" Charles exclaimed.

"I know, I won't fight." Serena whispered. "Please, don't send the bird back until I return." Charles nodded and Serena left the barracks and made her way back to the castle.

She was on the way to her room when a hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed her. It pulled her into a strong body before lips covered her mouth. Serena was about to scream and fight before she realized that there was something oddly familiar about the lips that were assaulting hers. Her arms glided up and wrapped themselves at the base of the neck of her assailant, or as she thought, her love.

"I missed you. Where did you just come from?" Darien whispered when he finally broke away.

"I missed you too. I was talking to Charles for a bit." Serena said. She tried to kiss Darien again, but Darien's height advantage stopped her from reaching her goal. "Darien, one more kiss?"

"Not here, let's go to the library."

"But your sister and the other girls are in there still! They were trying to get me to tell them about our conversation in the gardens."

"And did you tell them?" Darien asked.

"No, I did not think it was the right time and I wanted you there with me when I told them." Serena said. "So let's not go to the library please."

"I was not going to take you to that library anyways. I was going to take you to my private one. I've always been an avid reader so after I finished all the books in the library I started my own collection. I have some new additions though. These new books are usually about mystical characters such as vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, and phoenixes for example." Darien explained. He led Serenity down the hall that held most of the living quarters and pressed a hand to one of the walls. The wall clicked open and a secret passageway was revealed.

"Secret passageways?" Serena asked.

"Yes, there are many in the castle. My father had them built in case the castle came under attack. Only my sister, the generals, and the other girls know about them. They don't know where they go… well Malachite does, but he's the only one." Darien explained.

"It was a good idea. Your father must have been a very smart man." Serena said.

"He was. He was able to avoid most wars by talking. He was the one who implemented the winter ball for all the lands. I'm just sorry I could not live up to that. It seems my time on the throne has been riddled by wars that never seem to end. I'm worried that unlike my father I might actually have to use these tunnels."

"It isn't your entire fault Darien. The people I live with back home and I are very aware of Diamond and is greedy ways. No amount of reasoning could stop him once he got an idea in his head." Serena said. Darien smiled down sadly at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, but let us hope this war is over soon."

"We can always hope." Serena whispered. She gave Darien a hug, which he returned, and the pair just stood there for what seemed like ours, but was really only a few minutes. When Darien broke the embrace he pushed a door that was behind Serena. The door opened to reveal a large library with what seemed to be no way in or out.

"There are four doors into this library. They come from every direction." Darien said. He continued on to show Serena the doors. There was a door behind a portrait of Darien and his parents, another behind a wall of books, another behind a mirror, which he showed Serena was really a two way mirror, and the final one which they had come out of was what looked like an ordinary wall.

"Did you or your father design all of these?" Serena asked.

"I designed these doors and passageways. There are many others throughout the castle that either my father or I designed." Darien said.

"I know you don't share them with a lot of people considering that only you and Malachite know how to navigate through the walls, but could you show me sometime?" Serena asked.

"I will. My father showed my mother the tunnels when they first declared their love for each other. I find that I wish to follow in that way as well." Darien said. He bent down and captured Serena's lips for a quick kiss before he led her over to a half filled shelf.

"_Phoenixes: The Truth Behind the Legend, Mystical Creatures, The Encyclopedia of World Legends, World Mythology, The Creatures of the Shadows, Mystical Creatures: The Past, The Present, and The Future._ Darien, you have quite a few books about me and my friends." Serena said.

"You have friends who are mystical as well?" Darien asked.

"Yes, my mother and I are the last of the phoenixes currently, but our village is made up of werewolves, vampires, shifters, and any other mystical creature you can think of." Serena explained. "The owl that brought you those letters the first time, do you remember her?" Darien nodded his head and Serena continued. "That was my friend Molly. She's a shifter. Her father is Lord Charles who is also a shifter."

"The army?"

"Is made up of those who wish to fight. They are also the only ones that can look like humans. The mermen can not leave their ponds, lakes, and rivers, so they stay home guarding our home from the waters. The centaurs guard our village still along with the unicorns. The angels stay and guard the village, even though they can hide their wings and look mortal, because they do not wish to see blood unless they have to." Serena explained.

"It was thought all those races were killed years ago. What about elves and dwarves?" Darien asked.

"You have done your reading." Serena laughed. "There were enough elves to create their own village, but they stay close to us. It is only an hour's ride to their home. It is quite beautiful as well. The dwarves, though there were few, retreated to the mountains. They like their caves and jewels. Though again, the entrance might be hidden from men, but is close to our home so we can find it easily."

"Why did your races go into hiding? If your villages are able to send warriors why could they not fight?" Darien asked. The questions that had developed since Serena started explaining everything to him came spewing out of his mouth.

"The reason why we hide is another story for another time. We are able to send help to you, yes, but it has been years since we have needed to fight. We have been able to build up an army. We were weak when we went into hiding because we were caught by surprise. Those who did fight to protect their families died." Serena whispered the last part. Darien could barely catch it, but was able to piece the words together.

"Your father and brother?" Darien asked. Serena nodded sadly as a tear escaped the confines of her eye. Before Serena was able to wipe the tear away Darien did it for her with his thumb as he held her cheek.

"We should be getting back. Rei and the others will be wondering where we went and I will probably have to answer to some of their questions." Serena said. Darien nodded and led her to the door behind the mirror.

"Here's your first lesson to get through the halls. The doors have letters on the corner of all the intersections. They are the directions. If you know what direction you want to go, then it's easy to find." Darien explained. Serena nodded and studied one of the cross sections that they had come upon. Sure enough there were carvings expressing the four directions.

"You made it somewhat easier on people traveling in the tunnels. Though they are high up and small." Serena said. She tried to reach on with her hand, but was still a good foot or so short.

"It is so if someone who is not supposed to be in here is trying to find their way, they will not see them." Darien said. "Did you see them on our way to the library?"

"No, but I was not really looking and I was sort of distracted."

"So you were." Darien agreed. He continued onto their journey until they came to aa deserted council room. "My sister and the others should be getting ready for dinner, you should as well. I will see you then." Darien kissed Serena goodbye before leaving the council room and Serena. Serena soon followed and found her way back to her room. She immediately set out to writing her note to her mother.

_Mother_

_I hope you are not worrying too much. I know you will until I return home, but I don't want you worrying enough to get sick. I am fine in the confines of the castle. Charles and the army are in the barracks close to the castle and there are soldiers everywhere in the castle. Be assured that I have safe. I am sure Charles will tell you this in his report to you, but it is King Diamond that is attacking Darien. The men have found a new reason to fight. If not to help the men that they said they would help, they now wish to fight for the past, for those who were not as lucky as we were. I am following your request and I will be staying in the castle while the fighting is going on. Darien has shown me secret passages that I will hopefully be able to navigate if needed._

_With Love Always,_

_Your Daughter,_

_Serenity_

_P.S.- He returns my love._

Serena quickly folded the note and put it in an envelope. She took off her ring and poured wax to seal her letter before pressing her family's symbol, a phoenix of course, into the cooling wax. Serenity found a suitable dress for the night's dinner before picking up the letter and returning to the barracks.

"Charles, is your letter ready?" Serena asked. Charles was talking to Alec and another officer when Serena entered.

"It is." Charles said. He picked up his envelope that had a blank seal.

"Good, here's mine. If you can send these tonight it would be for the best." Serena said. Charles nodded and took Serenity's letter before giving them to the other officer and giving him orders to send one of the eagles. "Please tell me you did not tell my mother about my sword."

"I did not." Charles said.

"Good, if I can retrieve it tomorrow? I would like to have it with me." Serena said. Charles looked at her skeptically before nodding his head.

"I will be training the men in one of the fields on the other side of the castle. You know where your sword is." Charles said. Serena smiled and said her thanks before rushing out of the door. "She is planning something."

"You never know my lord. She is sometimes as innocent as she seems." Alec said. "She was not planning to come here when she went to visit her father and brother's graves."

"But she had not met Darien or the other yet." Charles said. "Let us hope you are right. Go get a good night's rest. Diamond has always liked to surprise everyone. Let us hope we can get one night's rest before anything happens."

"Yes my lord." Alec said. He bowed his head before leaving to find his sleeping quarters.

Dinner was mostly, an uneventful event. Rei and the girls tried to pry information out of both Darien and Serena, but both parties played innocent. Rei was fuming but the time that the food was served. Darien was thinking it was one of the funniest things ever because Rei made it a point to know everything that was happening. Jadeite thought it was exactly the opposite because he'd be listening to Rei's tantrum that night.

After dinner the girls retreated to the garden as always. Rei and Mina had given up on trying to pry information from Serena so they went on to talk about the gossip of the town. Serena asked about Rita and Lita told her that Rita was doing well; she was just busy with the kids. Serena made a mental note to go visit Rita the next day. Soon the girls were joined by their counter parts. Serena and Darien went off together and Rei tried to drag Jadeite in the same direction, but he stopped her with a kiss that distracted her long enough for the new couple to get away.

The next morning there was a council between Darien, his generals, the generals from other nations and some of the men Serena had brought. The girls were all in the library reading or writing so Serena, bored out of her mind, decided to go see Rita and her family. Rita welcomed Serena in and Serena met her son and daughter as well as Rita's mother. They spent the day, talking and caring for the kids. Serena was even dragged into a game of lay sword fighting by Andrew Jr. who Rita called Drew. That evening Rita and Serena returned to the castle for dinner, a surprise for Andrew who did not think Rita would be back in the castle for another day or so.

Before they had to get ready for dinner Darien showed Serena more of the tunnels. "Here's your second lesson about the tunnels. Above each door there are numbers. Each room as a number. The master room, my room, is number one. There is a map of all of the rooms and their numbers in my library that you can look out."

"What is my number?" Serena asked.

"I believe you are in room 14." Darien said. Again they traveled through the secret passages until they had to get ready for dinner.

Unlike the night before, Serena and Darien were not interrogated for information. Rei and Mina figured when the time was right Darien and Serena would tell them. Of course they had come to this conclusion after Malachite and Jadeite had talked to them. Before everyone was able to go out to the gardens or just talk inside, a warning alarm was set off. Everyone was surprised and they were all soon up to find out what was happening.

"Diamond has attacked!"


	11. Hiding From The War

**A/N**- Hey guys! Yes I'm not dead. Well, anyways, I'm back. It's just been really busy and when I have had free time I just couldn't get myself to write. Sorry for the delay, but I finished my Pirates of the Caribbean fic so I'll be able to spend more time on this one. Also, I fixed chapter 8 because I realized I had Lord Charles tell Serena's mom that it was Diamond who was confronting Darien and then in one of the last chapters they weren't supposed to know that. It's nothing big, just a technical thing. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Hope the wait wasn't too horrible. Glad you liked it!

**Supersaiyanx**- The relationships were moving well, but it was indeed time for action.

**Melody87**- Thanks!

**Zoey89**- I'm trying to update as fast as I can. It might take me a while, but I'm updating!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Sorry about the cliffy. The battle isn't over in this chapter as well. It's not as bad of a cliffy, but it is partially one. Glad to hear you like it!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Writing as soon as I can.

**Sunny38**- Ok so you don't see much of the war in this chapter. This chapter follows Serena and the girls although you do get updates. Next chapter will have a bit more of the war because it will start out with Darien and the Generals.

* * *

Darien immediately started shouting out orders for everyone. He gave Serena a sad look before rushing out of the door with his generals and the guards following him. The girls surrounded Serena and showed her where to go. They started running through the halls to find some rooms to hide in. When they passed a hallway that had windows that showed the field where the battle was taking place they stopped for a brief second. There was already smoke rising up from the edges of the fields. The girls all gasped as they were transfixed at the site. A maid rushing past them and hitting Lita on the shoulder by accident brought them back to reality. The continued their journey before they found the library to hide in.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Mina asked.

"Hopefully until Darien and the generals win." Rei answered. "Let's just hope that they can get this taken care of soon."

"Is there any way we can find out progress?" Serena asked. The worry she was feeling was starting to creep into her voice.

"No, everyone's either hiding, running away, or fighting." Lita explained. Just then a giant grey bird flew in through the window and landed on a couch on the wall.

"Luscious!" Serena gasped. Before the girls could stop her she ran over to the bird and sat next to it. To the other's amazement the bird started to transform into a human with long elegant grey wings. Soon a man in the armor like those who had come with Serenity was sitting next to the blonde haired woman. "Luscious, what's happening?"

"Diamond… he attacked from the forest… his men are hiding in there…" Luscious gasped. Serena looked over Luscious with worried eyes. Her eyes landed on what seemed to be a wet patch on his side. She put her hand on it only to pull back a red palm.

"O god, Luscious, you're bleeding!" She gasped. She found her handkerchief and pressed it to the man's wound. "Please help me!" She cried to the girls. The four were stunned with surprise at the angel that was sitting on the couch. They stood there for what seemed like hours before Mina finally found a box of cloth that a maid had forgotten probably. She helped Serena try to stop the bleeding.

"It is but a scratch Lady Serena." Luscious said. His breath was becoming more relaxed, but was still labored enough to make Serena worried. "Lord Charles asked me to come and stay with you. Tristan would have, but they need him right now."

"It is alright. Just rest for now." Serena whispered. She wiped Luscious' head as the bleeding slowly stopped and the angel started to become relaxed. Serena turned and looked at the girls who were still standing behind her, gaping at the angel. "Please, don't ask me right now. I'll explain later."

As the night wore on, commotion came and went. The girls would sit up straighter every time they heard someone running in the hall outside of the hallway. In the early morning there were yells coming from the hallway. Everyone listened for a minute before realizing it was not Darien or any of his men, but those of Diamond. "Some of the enemy must have sneaked in!" Ami gasped.

"What are we going to do? There's not another exit." Lita asked. Everyone was quiet for a minute trying to think of anything.

"There is an exit!" Serena gasped. She got up and walked over to a bookshelf and studied the books.

"Serena, you will not find an escape in any book!" Rei exclaimed. Everyone glared at her and told her to be quiet. She just rolled her eyes and watched Serena run her hands over the books.

"Here it is!" Serena said. She pulled a plain, leather bound book out of the shelf to reveal one of the secret passages. "Darien showed me how to navigate through the passageways. Come on, I know where we can go."

Serena took the first step into the tunnel with her four friends following her and the angel bringing up the end. "My father had these built." Rei said as she ran her hand over the stones on the walls. Serena nodded, but kept going. Every once in a while she would stop and look up at the top of a door. After a few minutes in the tunnel she came to a door, looked above it, and smiled.

"This is Darien's secret library and I'm hoping he won't get mad at me for bringing you guys here." Serena said.

"He's had this the whole time?" Rei asked.

"I don't know how long. He said he started it when he finished the books from the other library." Serena explained.

"This is where you guys went when you kept disappearing?" Lita said. Serena nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"How did he get it so furnished without anyone knowing?" Mina asked as she ran her hand over one of the pillows.

"He's the king. He probably swore someone to silence or ordered the furniture for another room, but moved it in here after a while." Ami said.

"He made these book shelves." Rei said as she studied the book shelves.

"How would you know?" Serena asked.

"I remember catching him working on them. He used to work on projects like this as a stress relief. I needed to find him one day and had searched all over the castle when I came into a small, pathetic hut in the back. He was in there surrounded with wood and covered in wood shavings. He swore me to silence and I pretty much forgot about the incident since I never saw the finished products and the hut was eventually taken down." Rei explained.

The group stayed in the library without any word from the outside for a few hours. Everyone was getting antsy in the library. Ami had picked up a book while Lita had started pacing. Mina and Rei were quietly talking and Serena was taking care of Luscious. "How long are we going to have to wait?" Lita asked.

"Who knows. Until Darien realizes this is where we have gone or until the castle is taken over." Mina said.

"Don't think like that." Serena said. "As long as we have hope we can always win. Though I do think someone should go out there to see what is going on."

"And who do you think should go?" Rei asked.

"I will, I know the tunnels and how to navigate them. My father and brother taught me how to fight before they died." Serena explained.

"No, you are not going out there Serena." Luscious said.

"But I have to! No one here can navigate the tunnels and we need to know what is going on!" Serena argued.

"You promised your mother you would stay in the castle if there was any fighting!" Luscious argued back.

"I'll stay in the castle. I'll find a window or something I can look out of. I promise I won't go anywhere near the battle." Serena pleaded.

"No, and that's final." Luscious said. He relaxed back on the couch, but kept a cautious eye on Serena. Serena huffed and walked over to a mirror. Before anyone could stop her she had opened and slipped through the door. She could hear Luscious and the others shouting at her and gave them a silent apology.

Serena made her way through the tunnel until she came to the kitchen. She opened the trap door and looked around. The chefs and their helpers were all gone with the remnants of the food from the last dinner still on the table. Serena stepped out and made her way through the kitchen and out into the main hall. It was oddly quiet so Serena crept cautiously along the wall and ran from one room to another in case she needed to hide. She froze when she heard voices and found a drapery she could hide behind.

"We need to get back to King Diamond. He wanted us to find Princess Rei and her court, but we've searched everywhere." The first voice said.

"Diamond will have our heads if we come back with nothing." The other argued.

"Then what do you want to do? Burn the castle? That will alert the Darien's army to the fact we are here! They aren't supposed to know we have the women until they are safe back at camp… well I shouldn't say safe."

"Let's make one more round before we go back. Then we can tell Diamond they were not here." The other voice said. "But you get to tell him!"

"Fine, now let's go." The two voices passed by the drapery where Serena was hiding before completely disappearing down the hall. Serena let go of a breath before she peeked back outside the curtain to find the hall empty once more.

She was running down the hall towards the front of the castle when a hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist. Serena let out a scream, but her mouth was quickly covered, but a large hand. "We won't be having any of that now, my lady." A voice that Serena recognized as one of the men from earlier said. Serena tried to twist and turn her way out of the man's grasp, but it only made the man laugh and hold her to his body tighter. "Hey Callahan, come see what I got! The man turned Serena around and another man was walking towards them. The new man was tall with red hair and semi-tanned skin.

"That isn't Princess Rei." The man stated simply.

"Aye, but other than the dust on her clothes she's wearing some expensive things."

"Maybe she's one of the girls from Rei's court? We have something to take to Diamond now. One thing is better than nothing." Her capture said. The other man, Callahan nodded as he inspected Serena a little more.

"What's your name girl?" Serena remained silent, angering the men.

"He asked you a question!" The man holding her yelled. He squeezed on her stomach, making Serena cry out in pain.

"Now girlie, are you going to tell us your name? It matters not. Diamond will know who you are anyways." Callahan said. He lifted Serena's chin up and studied her face. "You choose to remain silent, alright, you'll still be coming with us."

The two men led Serena outside, swords drawn and their eyes constantly roaming the surrounding area. Serena saw a glimpse of something lurking in the alley of a building that they were about to pass. When the group walked in front of it a wolf, well werewolf, jumped out of the dark alley and onto Callahan. The man holding Serena swung her around facing the wolf. The wolf's black body glared up at the man as it choked the life out of its first victim; its gold eyes studying the man carefully. Eventually Callahan stopped moving and the wolf released the dead man's neck. With his eyes locked onto the other man's it planned its attack. The man holding Serena captive decided that Serena was weighing him down so he pushed her towards the wolf and ran off. The wolf avoided the girl and took off after the man, catching and soon killing him.

"Thank you Tristan, but shouldn't you be out fighting?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but Luscious was supposed to come back after he made sure you and the others were safe. Since he had yet to return Charles sent me to find out what happened." Tristan said after morphing back into his human state.

"Well, Luscious was hurt. He had a cut in his side that stopped bleeding, but he had lost too much blood transforming and de-transforming."

"The other girls saw him de-transform?"

"Yes and I will be explaining that to them later. Mina already knows what I am, she helped me when I was here the first time."

"Why did you need help? Did you go through your cycle again?"

"Yes, now, what's your plan of action?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to take you inside and then check on everyone before returning. Although we have done a good job at holding back Diamond's army. I wouldn't be surprised if they retreat soon."

"Our men have been in the forest sniffing them out haven't they?"

"Yes, thank god we had a good amount of the werewolf and were-animals here." Tristan said. "Where's your sword? That should have been the first thing your father and brother should have taught you; to always have you sword."

"O crap, it's in Charles's tent still. I forgot to go get it." Serena said, slapping her forehead. Tristan rolled his eyes and led her to the barracks where everyone was staying. Serena grabbed her sword from Charles' room and quickly got out of there. Tristan followed her to the castle where Serena proceeded to navigate the tunnels back to the secret library.

"Serena! Your back!" Mina said when she saw Serena and Tristan walk through one of the trap doors in the wall.

"Um, ya. I found Tristan, well he sort of found me, and so I brought him back. He wanted to make sure we were all alright."

"Tristan, I'm sorry I didn't keep a better eye on her. She disappeared before we could get to her." Luscious said as he pushed himself off the couch he was on.

"What do you mean she disappeared before you could get to her?" Tristan asked, his attention turned to Serena who gave him an innocent look.

"Secret doors." She said. "That's why there are no doors."

"What's going on out there?" Rei asked, breaking the reunion.

"We've been able to stop the progression of Diamond's troops and it looks like a retreat on their part will be happening soon, though soon could mean 5 minutes to an hour or so." Tristan explained. "Is everyone ok?" Everyone nodded except Luscious, but Tristan already knew about his condition.

"What will you be doing now?"

"Luscious will stay here. Although he is a fast healer it is better that he stays here, gains his full potential again, and protects you just in case. Serena also now has her sword so she isn't completely useless either."

"Hey! I was not useless before!" Serena whined.

"I will be returning. Serena will lead me to the nearest main hallway where I can get back outside. Then she will be returning here, won't you Serena?"

"Yes." Serena mumbled.

"Good, I'll tell Darien where you all are so when we're done he can come get you." Tristan said. "Serena, let's go." Serena nodded and walked with Tristan to the door in the wall where they had come from. They silently walked through the tunnels until Serena opened a door that led into the hall where they had disappeared from.

"I know go back to the library." Serena groaned before Tristan could say anything.

"And be good. We'll be back to get you guys, don't worry. This battle is almost over." Tristan said.

"But the war has just begun." Serena mumbled, finishing Tristan's sentence since she knew he wasn't going to. Tristan nodded sadly, gave Serena a smile and ran down the hall and back to the battle. Serena stood behind the door in the passageway for a minute before she walked back to the library to stay for the remainder of the battle.


	12. After the Battle

**A/N**- Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I know a lot of you are thinking there's going to be some Serena-Diamond action going on, but not yet. It's coming though! Hope you guys like this chapter!

**Eternally Sailor Moon**- Thank you! Get ready cause you get to read more!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

**Zoey89**- I'm always more than happy to update. It just takes me a little while to write the next chapter sometimes.

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Ya I know. Don't worry, Serena's backbone and fighting skills will be coming in handy soon. Not in this chapter, but in some of the upcoming places.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Yup your right… all will be revealed in time… or upcoming chapters.

**Sunny38**- It will be interesting, but it isn't going to happen in this chapter, sorry! It's going to be coming up though.

* * *

"King Darien!" Someone shouted from the post where Darien was standing over looking the battle. Darien turned to see Tristan racing up to where he was standing.

"What is it Tristan? Shouldn't you be out fighting?" Darien asked.

"Yes my lord, I should be, but I went back to the castle to check up on everyone." Tristan said.

"Why? I thought Lord Charles sent another to do that." Darien said, worry etching its way into his voice.

"Aye, he did. He sent Luscious to go find the girls and make sure they were alright. Luscious was supposed to return to the battle and report back to Lord Charles, but he did not return for many hours so I was sent to check up on him and the others."

"Are they alright? Was there anyone in the castle that needed to be taken care of?"

"There were two men from Diamond's army, but I took care of them. They had Serena when I arrived, but like I said, they were taken care of." Tristan explained. "Serena retrieved her sword before returning to where she was staying with the others. My lord, they are staying in a hidden library. I believe you know the one I am talking about?" Darien nodded and Tristan continued. "Everyone is fine. They are anxious for our return and wish to be notified as soon as we are back. Luscious is with them because he was injured on his way there and so Serena would not let him return."

"Thank you for the report. You may go back to where you are needed. I'm sure Lord Charles would also like to hear this update." Tristan bowed his head before turning and running off to where his commander was. Darien looked back at the battle field and noticed that the men under his control were in the last stage of the final push.

"Let's go help them push Diamond's men back!" Darien yelled to the few men who were standing with him. They all nodded and ran over to where the fight was. They could hear the calls of retreat coming from the commanders. Of course Diamond had yet to appear in the battle and Darien knew when he did appear, that would be the real fight.

By the time that the survivors of Diamond's force had retreated far enough that Darien's men were not fighting them Darien and the others who had followed him into the battle at the last moments were covered in a mixture of blood and sweat. The men were going through the bodies of the field, kicking the bodies of the enemy and carrying their fallen comrades to a place where they could have a proper burial.

"King Darien, I suggest that we go back to the castle and come up with a plan for the next attack." King Steven, one of Darien's allies, said as he came up behind Darien.

"I agree, gather your men and tell them to return and get some food and rest." Darien said. Steven nodded and went to find the men he had come with. Darien quickly had other messengers sent to tell the other armies the same message and soon the bloody field was a barren waste land, riddled with dead bodies, rivers of the blood, and the somber mood of death.

"Darien, any news of the girls?" Jadeite asked coming up to walk with Darien. Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were with him.

"They are safe in a secret room I had built a long time ago. Serena showed them where to go and one of the men that came with Serena went with them to protect them." Darien explained. "Tristan came to me not twenty minutes ago to tell me they were fine for he had found Serena outside, trying to find news on the battle and had followed her back. They are all anxious for our return." The men all nodded and smiled knowing that their loved ones were safe.

The town that surrounded the castle was quiet and deserted as the warriors made their way through it. Slowly the inhabitants of the houses and shops started coming out and cheered when they saw that it was their men who had won and not the invaders. Some women and children threw small flowers that they had picked a day or so before on the returning soldiers and cheered. The men returned to their families as the generals and their king made their way back to the castle.

"Return to your rooms. I will go get your loved ones and send them to you." Darien said when they reached the main hall. A few servants had started coming out when they heard the familiar voice of their king.

"Darien, we should know about this room! Let us go with you." Malachite argued. Darien remained quiet and thought about it for a while before he nodded and walked into the council room.

"No one is to know about these passages. At another time I will tell you how to navigate them. Is that understood?" The generals nodded their head and followed Darien as he led them into the bland passages that hid themselves within the walls of the castle. After a few minutes of navigating the tunnels Darien opened a door to reveal a library with six occupants.

The girls' heads snapped up when they heard a door open only to find Darien and the others walking into the room. Everyone raced to embrace each other thankful the others were alive. Luscious stood behind everyone waiting for when they would either leave or he would be addressed.

"Thank you for looking out for them." Nephrite said, approaching Luscious.

"It was my honor. I barely did anything though." Luscious said.

"But you still watched out for them. It is good to know that they were protected even when we were not able to be here with them." Zoicite said, Amy was securely under one of his arms and he held out the other to shake Luscious' hand.

"Come on, we're all tired and hungry. Let's go get some food and rest." Darien said. He led them through the passages with Serena at his side. When they got back to the council room they walked down the hall and then into the dinning room where some of the palace soldiers were eating. The soldiers stood when they saw their king enter, but Darien held up his hand and told them to sit and down and continue.

Some servants brought out some more food, mainly chicken and some vegetables that were still in the kitchen. The dinner was silent and quick, without any talk of war. When everyone was done they all left for their rooms. Serena followed Darien as he led her to his study. "Why were you outside o the library?" Darien asked after closing the door and circling his arms around Serena's waist.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, trying to play innocent.

"Stop playing innocent with me Sere, I know you were outside in the hall while the battle was going on." Darien said.

"Yes I was outside of the library. We were getting anxious and wanted to know what was going on. Luscious was still recovering, but it wouldn't have mattered because I was the only one who was able to navigate through the halls." Serena explained.

"You should have waited. What if Diamond's men, well his army since you came face to face with his men already, were in the castle? Sere, I can't loose you again." Darien said, tightening his arms around her.

"I know, but… I don't know. Will you forgive me?" Serena asked.

"Of course, just promise me you won't do it again." Darien said.

"Promise." Serena smiled. She turned around in Darien's arms, looped her arms around his neck, and leaned up to kiss his lips. After a few minutes of kissing Serena broke apart and led Darien over to his chair and started to massage his back. "Darien?"

"Hm?" Darien moaned from the pleasure Serena's hands were giving his sore muscles.

"When I was outside of the library and hiding in the hall I heard two of the men, well the two men who tried to kidnap me, talking. Diamond's planning on kidnapping Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami." Serena said.

"You heard them talking about this?" Darien asked. He stopped Serena's hands and turned to look at Serena.

Serena nodded before continuing on. "Yes, they said they were going to kidnap them and then wait till they were back at the camp before they would tell you."

"I'm putting extra guards on all of you. I don't want anything to happen so I'm not going to take any chances." Darien said. "Tonight I'll have the girls stay with the generals. No one will be able to protect them better and they won't complain as much."

"Ok, well you go do that. I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning hopefully." Serena said as she stretched.

"That rule goes for you as well Serena. I want you protected as well." Darien said.

"Ok, one little problem. I don't have a general. I have a King. The general I'm closest too is the father of my best friend." Serena said. She crossed her arms over her chest hoping to give off somewhat of a defiant air.

"Well then, your King will have to do the job of the generals." Darien grinned. "Now come on, let's go to sleep." Darien led Serena out of his study and walked down the hall, past Serena's room, and into his room.

"Darien people are going to start talking." Serena whined.

"So?"

"Darien, they're going to think we're not being… honorable."

"They can talk. You know the truth, I know the truth, and our friends will believe us if they are truly our friends." Darien said. "Go get ready for bed. I need to go talk to each General real fast before I can get some rest."

"Alright, just hurry." Serena said. Darien nodded and leaned in to take another quick kiss from Serena before he left the room to go update his generals. While he was gone he also visited the men from Serena's village and told them where Serena was going on and to come to breakfast the next morning. When Darien returned to his room he found Serena asleep in the middle of his bed. Darien smiled before quickly changing into some loose pants and then he quietly crept into the bed, blowing out a candle that was next to it. He pulled Serena close to him and she instinctively snuggled into him.

* * *

"Lady Selene, Lord Michael and his general, Lord Steven have arrived." A maid said. Selene was sitting in one of her sitting rooms staring off to where she hoped Serena still was. She knew nothing had happened to her daughter yet for she didn't feel the emptiness in her heart that accompanied her husband and sons death.

"Thank you, show them to my study and I will be there soon." Selene replied. The maid bowed her head and retreated to the foyer where the men were waiting. Selene gracefully made her way down the stairs to the first story of her home and then silently walked to her study. Lord Michael and Lord Steven were sitting and quietly talking in front of her desk.

"Lady Selene." Lord Michael greeted when they noticed her. Both men bowed their head and kissed her hand.

"Hello, thank you for coming. Half of the men are fighting with the humans. My daughter is with them, but in the castle. I have received letters from Serena and Lord Charles. Both letters informed me that it is King Diamond who is fighting Darien."

"King Diamond?" Michael asked.

Selene nodded before continuing. "We believe that if he defeats Darien and his allies then Diamond will start coming closer to our lands and will try to kill off the people because we are different."

"What do you want Selene? An army?" Michael asked.

"If you would lend part or most of your army, it would be much appreciated. I plan on having more men leave to help in the cause." Selene stated simply.

Selene's two guests were quiet for a moment. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before Lord Michael looked back at Selene. "And you will have the aid of our men as well."

"Thank you gentlemen." Selene smiled.

* * *

"King Diamond, Callahan and Lukas have yet to return." A general said as he entered the King's tent. Diamond was sitting behind a makeshift desk that was piled up with a lot of maps and other documents.

"What do you mean they have not returned? I sent them on one simple mission and they could not get that done!" Diamond yelled. "During the next battle do not send two idiots like last time, send seven of your top spies in to get the girls!"

"Yes my lord." The general bowed out of the tent leaving Diamond to himself once more.


	13. Taken

**A/N**- You guys are going to hate me, but I could not resist. This chapter does have a pretty big cliffy, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next few days. I already have it started. Hope you guys like it and aren't too made at me!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you! Time to read the next chapter!

**Zoey89**- You will find out her powers in the next chapter and she will be fighting in the chapters after that.

**X00001**- Thank you for all of your reviews!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Of course he makes an ass of himself as a bad guy. That's just Diamond. He's more involved in this chapter though.

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- The slicing and dicing is in the next chapter. This one is still good though.

**Dertupio**- The other two people are the rulers of the elfin kingdom that Serena was talking about in chapter 10. They'll come back in a few chapters.

**Sunny38**- Yes, well if you thought that the last chapter had a cliffy, you're going to hate this one. This cliff hanger is the worst.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**- Well it's nice to meet you. Don't worry, I'm still writing more. Right now the end is not in sight.

* * *

"While we were fighting yesterday Diamond sent two men into the castle to kidnap Princess Rei and her court. They did find Serena and were leaving with her when they were killed by Tristan. The men did not keep their mouths shut and Serena found out that Diamond is planning on kidnapping Rei and her court and will bring them out as hostages to make us stop fighting. That us why I had them all protected last night by staying with their generals."

"So what are we going to do?" Malachite asked. All the generals from Darien and the other armies were seated around the large conference table in the council room. Darien had told the council members to leave because he knew they would want to work everything out politically. Talking with Diamond ended when he had sent people in to try and take Rei and the others.

"We need to keep the girls protected. That is a must." Darien said.

"How are we going to do that? Diamond's been able to slip men into our castle already without us knowing. Do we put more men in the castle?" Jadeite asked.

"We could keep them with us. Well not in the middle of the war, but in the camps behind it. Diamond won't suspect it." Charles said.

"Have them under his nose." Darien muttered.

"His nose always has been too long for him to see under." Nephrite said. Everyone cracked at least a small smile.

"It is decided then. We bring them with us." Darien said. The others in the room nodded in agreement and Darien went on to figure out the next step in the war. Next time he would be attacking and surprising his enemy.

"Serena!" Ami screeched. The girls were allowed to go out into the gardens as the men were all in council. Serena had walked next to a fountain and when no one was looking, she splashed water at the other girls. Serena started laughing as she started splashing the other girls. Lita soon joined in with the splashing getting Serena soaked as well. The guards who were put on the duty of watching the five girls rolled their eyes and stood back so they didn't get wet.

Eventually the wind started to pick up so the girls started to walk inside to get something dry on. They were all laughing and joking around, an abrupt change to the sad and solemn mood that they had been in before their walk into the gardens. They reached their rooms and entered to get their dry dresses on so they could head to dinner. Each door had a guard in front of it.

Serena walked into her room and found her sword lying on her bed. She picked it up and unsheathed it. On the silver blade was an inscription she knew no one other than her and her mother could read. Her father had it put on the sword before he died. "_To my daughter, an amazing warrior and woman, may this sword always be there to protect you."_ Serena smiled as she let her hand trace the wording on the sword. She gingerly put the sword back into the sheath and hid it behind her night stand. She turned around and found a towel to put her wet hair into. As she dried her hair she looked in her closet to find an assortment of dresses Mina and gotten for her. She chose a white dress that was tight at the top and flowed out as it fell down her body. It had ornate beading on the top and then random swirls of silver thread on the bottom.

"Serena are you almost ready?" Mina called.

"Yes, hold on. I just need to do something with my hair!" Serena called back. She quickly slipped into the dress and then stood in front of the mirror. "Great, what should I do? My hair is soaked now. Great idea Serena, get soaking wet right before dinner."

"You can always ask for help." Mina laughed from the doorway.

"Will you please help me Mina?" Serena asked with a big smile.

"Of course, turn around." Serena did as she was told and turned back to face the mirror. Mina came over and found a brush to pull out all of the knots with. Mina pulled Serena's hair into a long braid that fell down her back, but stopped mid thigh. Mina then continued to put the braid into a bun. The bun wasn't as big as it would have been if Serena's hair was still loose. "There you go! Now your dress won't get as wet as it would have if your hair had been down."

"Thank you Mina." Serena smiled. She gave Mina a hug before the pair continued out to find Lita and Ami talking at the end of the hall. They were joined by Rei shortly after. "Can we go now? I'm hungry." Serena whined. Everyone laughed and the group, along with their escort of five guards, made their way down to the dining hall.

Before the group could get to the main hallway where most of the servants and other warriors were seven figures stopped them. "We're here for the girls." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked. The girls were huddled into a circle inside of the guards.

"Well, since you aren't going to give us what we want peacefully you're about to die so I don't see harm in telling you. We are from Diamond's camp. I am Lord Rubeus and these are some of my men." Rubeus smiled. Rubeus gave his men a signal and the others rushed at the group.

There was a clash of metal on metal and all the girls ducked as the intruders and their guards started fighting. Ami saw a small gap in the bodies and signaled the others to follow her. They were running down the hall when to men stopped them. One of them happened to be Rubeus. "Now where are you going?" Rubeus asked. A few of the men came up behind the girls and grabbed their hands.

"Let us go!" Rei screeched.

"I don't think that was part of the plan. Sorry your highness, for once you won't be getting what you want." Rubeus retorted. "Tie them up and hurry. We don't want others coming." As the men tied the girls' hands together the girls were able to look back to see four of the guards bleeding and lifeless in the middle of the hallway along with only one of Diamond's men.

As soon as their hands were tied the men dragged them into a room and slipped dirty dresses over the ones they were currently wearing. After the women were in their new clothes and had strips of clothes in their mouths for gags, they were dragged into corridors which weren't used as often as some of the main hallways. The kidnappers were able to get the girls out of the castle and past the walls. As soon as they reached the forest seven horses appeared and each girl was hauled up and held by one of the men. The group soon took of and were on their way to Diamond's camp.

"Where are the girls? They should be here by now." Malachite said as he sat at the table with the others.

"Especially with Serena in the group. Her appetite is never quenched." Charles added.

"I'll send someone-"

"My lords! They've been taken!" A guard huffed as he entered the dining room where everyone was waiting for dinner to start. The guard had his hand on his should and blood was slowly appearing between his fingers.

"What do you mean taken?" Zoicite asked.

"There were five guards with them! One for each girl!" Nephrite added.

"We were ambushed on the way here. There were eight men. They attacked and as the girls tried to get away they captured them." The guard explained. "They've taken them to Diamond. The man who was leading the kidnapping said his name was Lord Rubeus and that he was from Diamond's camp."

"Go get your shoulder checked. It seems we are just eating the basics. We'll attack tonight." Darien ordered. Everyone nodded and grabbed a few slices of meet, some bread, and a slice of cheese. They all ate quickly before leaving and waking up the army. They army, though drowsy, was soon ready and at attention in front of the gates. "I know you were expecting a night's rest before we left to attack our foes, but events have come up. Your princess, my sister, and General Jadeite's fiancée has been kidnapped along with her three friends and ladies in waiting as well as Lady Serena. We ride now to surprise our enemy and rescue those precious to our kingdom!" The army cheered and was soon on the move.

"My lord, we have returned." Rubeus said as he opened the flap to Diamond's tent.

"So I see. Now the question is did you get what you were sent for?" Diamond asked turning around. Rubeus smiled and nodded his head. He signaled to his men who were standing outside of the tent and they brought in the five girls. "Five girls? There were only supposed to be four."

"They were all together so we brought them all." Rubeus said. Diamond nodded before excusing Rubeus' men.

"Let's see. There's Princess Rei, Lady Ami, Lady Lita, and two blondes. One of you is Lady Mina and the other is the mystery." Diamond said. He walked around the five girls who stood defiantly in the middle of his tent. "I believe you are Lady Mina." He said as he picked up Mina's chin. "So that leaves you as our mystery woman. What is your name?" Serena stayed silent only to be shoved in the shoulder by Rubeus.

"He asked you a question." Rubeus growled. He was about to smack her again when Diamond stopped him.

"You are never to hurt a lady. Now Miss, what is your name?" Diamond asked again. "If you do not tell us then you get to watch each of your friends die right now instead of later."

"My name is Serena; I am a lady in Princess Rei's court." Serena said, hoping that Diamond would take the lie.

"That is an interesting name. I have heard one like it before. Lady Selene was her name. She was a wise woman, but also a phoenix. She had hair just like yours, in fact you look almost exactly like her." Serena tried to stop her eyes from going wide, but knew they widened a bit. "You are the girl who escaped all those years ago with the phoenix. Now the question is, are you a phoenix or not?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Serena said.

"Really?" Diamond asked. He picked up a dagger and examined the glistening blade. "Are you sure about that?" He asked as he walked over to Serena. "Let's test that theory of yours." Diamond plunged the blade into Serena's stomach, causing a gurgling sound to come from Serena. She put her hands on her stomach and looked down as the blood stared to flow through her fingers.


	14. Returned

**A/N**- Hello! So I know you waned this updated sooner and I was going to. There just happened to be one problem. I lost my internet connection Thursday morning and just got back online yesterday night. Sorry for the wait, but I have a new modem so hopefully this won't be happening for a while.

**serenity11287**- It wasn't soon, but it was updated. Thanks for the review!

**sereNendy**- Sorry about making you hang for so long…

**Sunny38**- Ya a definite ouch for Sere.

**Melody87**- Don't worry about it. I hope your trip was fun though. Thanks for your review… for all three of the chapters.

**Zoey89**- I know it was big, but I couldn't help putting it there. This chapter's ending isn't that bad so you don't have to worry.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks for the review!

**X00001**- Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Ya he can be pretty bad when he's trying to get something.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn- **Thanks! Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping any time soon.

**Madamoiselle La Lune**- Thanks. I'm happy it's one of a kind. Always makes it better then.

**Dertupio**- I know it was drastic and I'm sorry. No problem on the updating… I love updating probably as much if not more as you guys like me updating.

**Starlit Warrior**- Don't worry, it's not like she dies. Don't worry I wouldn't kill her. She's going to be fine, you'll see.

* * *

"SERENA!" The girls yelled as Diamond pulled the sword out of Serena. Serena looked up, already looking pale, and fell to her knees.

"Get them out of here. Have the men vacate one of the other tents and put them in there." Diamond ordered Rubeus. His general nodded and hustled the girls who were already crying outside of the tent. Diamond looked down at the girl who was slowly dying on the floor, in the middle of his tent.

The blood was pooling around her abdomen and soaking into the furs that were under her. Before the last of the light in Serena's eyes disappeared a golden light developed around her wound before spreading through the rest of her body. Serena closed her eyes and groaned as the light engulfed her. The light became so intense that Diamond had to turn away. When the light started to diminish Diamond turned back to find the light slowly soaking back into Serena's pale body. When the light was completely gone Serena was left lying on the floor. Her skin was almost as pale as the moon and her hair and become silver with gold streaks running through it instead of the gold head she had arrived with. Over all she looked as though she really had died and Diamond had made an error. The only thing that alerted Diamond to the presence of Serena's life was the slow and steady rising and falling of her chest. The cut on her abdomen was healed and all that remained was a bloody tear in her dress.

"My god, I thought Selene was the last of your kind." Diamond muttered. He picked the girl up and placed her onto his own bed of furs. Serena looked at him with dull blue eyes that were swallowed by fatigue. Slowly her eye lids covered her eyes and Serena fell into a deep sleep.

When Serena woke up she was feeling a little better, but her stomach still hurt and she was still weak. She moaned as a cool cloth dampened her forehead and small droplets of water ran down the side of her face. Serena looked over to find Mina taking care of her. "Mina?"

"Shhh, you should not talk yet. You are still very weak from the rebirth." Mina said quietly.

"Where are the others?" Serena asked. She wanted to know what happened to the others. She knew her body's limitations and knew that her body could stand a few questions before it was dragged back to a world of unconsciousness.

"They are fine. Diamond is keeping them in an empty tent next to this one." Mina explained. "They have been bringing us food and none of the men have even walked in. I think Diamond gave them orders to not hurt us."

"Am I still in his tent?"

"No, but he had a medical tent put up next to his though. He comes in every hour to see if you have awakened yet. In fact, he just left." Mina said. "Now go back to sleep. I'll answer more questions and tell you anything I've learned when you wake up. I'll try and get you some food and water as well."

"Thank you." Serena whispered before she fell back to sleep.

Mina kept watch over Serena until Diamond came in again. She could tell he was agitated so she guessed something had not gone to plan. He walked briskly over to Serena's bed and ran his hand down her cheek. "Has she woken up?"

"Yes, she has, but she fell back to sleep within a few minutes." Mina said. She had her head lowered because she did not want to see the man who had kept them all as prisoners and had almost killed her friends.

"When she awakens next time alert me. Am I understood?" Diamond asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be back to check on her."

"Of course." Mina whispered. Diamond trailed his finger down Serena's cheek one more time before starting to walk out of the tent. "My lord, could I have some water and food for her? She will need the energy."

"Of course, I'll have someone bring them in right away." Diamond growled. He threw the flap of the tent open and stalked outside. Mina heard him yell the order out to some poor soldiers before he made his way back to his tent.

"Darien, we'll be marching in an hour." Malachite reported. Darien had locked himself in council room looking at maps and planning out different attacks.

"Thank you. The men are lining up?"

"Aye."

"Let's go then. I want to leave as soon as they are ready." Darien said. Malachite followed his King out of the castle and into the stables where their horses were waiting. Darien jumped onto his black steed while Malachite mounted up his grey appaloosa stallion. The two men rode out of the stables and met with the other generals. They watched as the army grouped together and stood in attendance. "It's time." Darien signaled the generals who sent the message to the troops and the army was soon marching towards Diamond's camp.

"Mina?" Serena groaned as she woke up again.

"You want some food? I have some water as well." Mina answered Serena's call. She brought the tray of food and then the water over to Serena. She helped Serena sit up so she could eat. After Serena was done she laid back down and watched Mina walk around the tent.

"What has been going on?" Serena asked.

"Diamond is agitated about something, but keeps coming in here to check on you. I think another attack is about to happen." Mina explained.

"Any news from anyone? How are the others?"

"No news from the castle. The guards around the tent have been quiet. I haven't seen or talked to the others either." Mina said. She wiped down Serena forehead again before smiling down at her friend. "When was your last rebirth cycle you went through without being forced?"

"Um, when I was home. Since I went through this one it won't happen for a while again. Not unless something else happens." Serena said.

"Well that's good then." Mina said. "How tired are you still?"

"I'm still pretty tired. I should be better tomorrow so don't worry." Serena smiled. She let out a yawn and stretched before falling back to sleep in the cot. Mina smiled at her sleeping friend before walking around the room to stretch her legs.

Mina was about to sit back down next to Serena when two soldiers threw the flaps of the tent open and ran over to Mina. They grabbed her arms and started pulling her outside. "What's going on?" Mina asked. The men said nothing and just kept their course out of the tent. She dug her legs into the ground hoping it would stop the men, but they just lifted her up and kept walking out. As they exited the tent two more men walked into the tent. Mina tried to look behind her to see if they were bringing Serena to the same place, but the men dragged her around a corner so she lost sight of the tent. Mina was thrown into a cart filled with hay. A couple minutes later she heard screaming and fighting coming from the same direction she had just come from. Rei, Lita, and Ami were being dragged to the cart as well and they were giving one hell of a fight.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rei screeched when she was thrown into the cart. Two soldiers jumped into the cart as well, but climbed up to the chair where the reins were. As one man grabbed the reins the other grabbed a blanket and threw it over the girls. The cart lurched forward and they were traveling out of the camp.

"Mina!" Ami said when she saw her friend with them. "Do you know anything?"

"They didn't bring Serena. Two guards went into the tent after I was dragged out, but as you can see she's not here." Mina explained. The girls were silent for a moment before Lita broke the silence.

"Where do you think we're going?" The girls all looked at each other, but no one had the answer. Soon sounds of war were heard and the girls sat up a little bit so they could lift the cover that was on them. They could see the start of the battle. "It looks like Diamond's on defense right now."

"We're going to need to find out where Darien and the others are." Rei said. The others nodded and they tried to look more, but a stick or gun or something long and hard came down on top of them. They all fell back down and groaned.

"Do you think we could roll off the cart? If we can get off the cart we can probably find someone from home that can get us to the generals." Ami said. The girls all looked at each other and nodded. They laid down flat and rolled off the end of the cart.

"That hurt." Lita groaned as she was getting up.

"No kidding." Rei replied. "Come on, we need to go." The girls all got up and ran to the side of the battle. The crept through some of the foliage before they came upon a soldier with their country's colors on. "Soldier!" Rei yelled. The man jumped and aimed his sword at Rei and the others.

"Princess?" The man asked when he got a better look at the group in front of him. Rei nodded and the man lowered his sword.

"We need to get to Darien or the closest General." Rei said. The soldier nodded and signaled for the girls to follow him. He first headed deeper into the forest before starting across the battle field. The group could still hear the sounds of war; metal clinking metal, people screaming as they were killed, and men grunting as their muscles tired.

"It is not much farther, your highness." The man said. The girls didn't say anything, but just kept following their guide. They soon came upon an tented area where men were either being treated for injuries or were resting before they headed back out. As the girls walked through the camp everyone stopped doing what eve they were doing to watch them. Whispers soon rose from the crowd, but Rei and the other girls ignored them. "General Zoicite, I found Princess Rei and her ladies." The soldier said as he entered a tent.

Across from where the stood was Zoicite looking over some maps and books. His head snapped up after the solider spoke and relief flooded his eyes. "Thank you soldier, you are dismissed." The soldier bowed and left the tent. When the man was gone Zoicite ran up to Ami and engulfed her in a hug. "We thought you all to be dead!"

"Why? We were on a cart being led into the battle, but we rolled off. Did something happen to the cart?" Ami asked.

"Diamond sent us word you would be delivered to us in the cart. We were relieved to see it finally pull up. Before anyone could reach you the two soldiers who were driving the cart turned around to reveal torches. They threw them into the cart. It was only a matter of seconds before the cart was incinerated. We thought you were lost in the flames." Zoicite explained.

"Zoi, we need to find the others." Rei said. The general nodded and led them out of the tent. The first person they found was Nephrite who refused to let Lita go once he had her back in his arms. Then they found Jadeite grieving in his tent. He thought Rei was her ghost and not her actual self. It took some yelling, some hitting in Rei's part, and convincing from the others to make Jadeite believe that they were really alive. The last two men they were looking for were found together in Darien's tent. They were discussing revenge plans when the group arrived.

"Mal, Darien, we have something for you." Nephrite said with a smile. The men stepped aside to reveal Mina and the others. Darien hugged his sister and Mina ran over and hugged Malachite.

"What happened? How are you here? The cart, it was destroyed by the fire." Darien rambled.

"We rolled off the cart on the outside of the battle. We were walking through the edge of the trees when we found on of our soldiers and he led us to Zoicite." Mina explained.

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked looking over the group.

The girls all looked at each other with sad eyes before Mina started to talk. "I was taking care of her when Diamond's men came into our tent to take me to the cart. Two other men went in for Serena, but she was never put in the cart with us."

"She's dead?" Darien asked, the hope disappeared from his eyes and he fell heavily into the chair that was next to him.

"No, I don't think she is." Mina said. Darien looked up at Mina, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Diamond knows what she is. When we first arrived Diamond believed she looked like her mother and pretty much knew she was a phoenix-"

"Wait, Serena was a phoenix?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, now let Mina continue." Darien snapped.

"Before anyone could do anything Diamond stabbed Serena. It was a fatal wound, but Serena regenerated and healed her body. We were not able to see how she did it because Diamond had us removed from his tent after he stabbed her. She fell unconscious after she healed herself though so Diamond had another tent erected next to his and had her put in there. He came to us asking if we could help her and I had already helped her once so I volunteered. I was with her for two days before we were separated." Mina explained. The tent was silent after her story, no one daring to talk.

"How was she before you left?" Darien asked quietly.

"She was almost completely healed and her energy was coming back. She said she would be able to get up tomorrow. It was just tiring for her to do most things." Mina explained.

"My lords, a message from King Diamond." A soldier said holding a tan parchment. Darien waved his hand and the man walked over to the group. He handed Darien the letter who proceeded to read it.

_King Darien_

_I am a man of my word for the most part. I can assure you the girls were in good health and no one touched them while they were in my care. I had planned on returning them to you after we had come to an agreement where your land would be handed over to me for their lives. Your little surprise attack ruined that and you paid the price. In case their bodies were turned to ashes in that devastating little wagon fire, I want to assure you I still have your phoenix. She is recovering quite well from a little… experiment we held when she first arrived. Have your men retreat back into your stone walls of the pathetic village you call you kingdom and don't make another stupid move like the last one you pulled. Although I do not wish to kill this angel, I will not hold back._

_Diamond_


	15. New Plans

**A/N**- Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I was hoping to get this chapter up sooner, but I had Senior Ball, Cavalia (greatest horse show in the world), and finals all in the last week. I'm happy to get finals over, but Senior Ball and Cavalia were amazing. Anyways, here's the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner because I have a 4 day weekend right now.

**PazaakGirl**- Updating as soon as I can.

**Dertupio**- In this chapter you'll find out Diamond does not know that the girls are alive. He's interested in Serena's beauty and power more than he is in love with her. He's a power hungry man and sees Serena as a tool more than anything right now.

**Kana07**- Glad you like it!

**cosmoscrystal96**- Diamond is an ass, but it will take a couple chapters for him to get what he deserves. Unfortunately Darien does not have the power to just magically appear and kick his ass… The love between S and D is going to get deeper, they just need to get over the war first. I am planning another SM fic. I've started writing the first chapter, but I'm writing it at school in a notebook that I carry. I won't start posting it till I'm done with this story, my LOTR story or until it's done. It's another historical fic that is going to be like Ever After, but with a few original twists.

**ZOey89**- Thanks for the review! The story should be getting a little more interesting as we go. Someone else is now coming into the story…again.

**Sunny38**- Serena's almost 100 better in this chapter, but Diamond is just being extra careful with her. Of course if he hadn't have stabbed her in the first place then there wouldn't have been healing time.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**- I'm not planning to stop till I hit the end. And even then I still have a few stories that are being created.

**Melody87**- Darien's not going to be the only person mad about the letter, I'll tell you that much. There's a rescue mission coming up soon so don't worry.

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- One never knows what might happen. I don't really plan the future details so right now anything can happen to Diamond.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Definitely good luck Darien. He's going to need it in the next few chapters, or at least some of the men working for him.

**vegetasprincess1**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**GuardianOfthebrokenhearted**- Of course I'll write more! Here's the next chapter!

**Elen-Di**- Diamond was part of the witch hunt that tried to kill off most of the magical species in their world. He knows of Serena's father and brother too.

**Sakuragurl and Karropp**- A phoenix is a legendary fire bird, but is also known for being reborn. The "fire" part of Serena's powers has yet to come forth, but trust me, it's there and waiting for the perfect time.

* * *

Serena groaned as she started waking back up. Her head had stopped pounding, but the light that was seeping through the tent made her eyes hurt. She covered her eyes at first then slowly opened them. She looked around and started seeing small differences in the tent she was in now and the one she was originally in.

"I see you are finally waking up." Diamond's voice said from the far edge of the tent. Serena slowly moved her head to the side to find Diamond sitting behind a make shift desk.

"Where am I? Where's Mina? What have you done?" She asked.

"I have done nothing, but release your friends back to their king. Well… I sent them back. I'm pretty sure they never saw King Darien or his generals." Diamond said with a sly smile. "And to answer your first question you are in my tent. I had you moved here when I released your friends."

"What do you mean they never saw Darien?" Serena asked. Her voice was still weak, but loud enough for Diamond to hear.

"They were delivered to the center of the battle that King Darien had started. Someone accidentally set it on fire. So far all we know is that the wagon was burned to the ground, with no survivors." Diamond smiled as Serena's eyes widened at the news. He walked over and looked down at the girl in front of him.

"You burned the wagon! This is all your fault!" Serena screamed. She tried to sit up, but Diamond came over and pushed her back down into the bed.

"I did not burn the wagon. No, that was my men. I just gave the order for them to do it. So see, I never did anything. I just told them what to do." Diamond smiled. Serena just glared at the man in front of her.

"And your plans for me?" Serena asked defiantly. Diamond just smiled and brought his hand to her head where he proceeded to pet her hair.

"I have something special for you to do. I saw the power your father and your mother had. Your brother was just coming into his power and I believe your father was training you. I know you can help me when this battle. Then when I'm king over Darien's pathetic little kingdom, I'll make you my queen." Serena looked away in disgust as Diamond's hand kept tracing her jaw.

"And after you're crowned king, will you stop?"

"Of course not. I am going to go after your friends. With you by my side your little friends will come out of hiding and they can either help us or they will be exterminated of course. I still have other kingdoms to take over. I am not stopping till that map only outlines my kingdom's boundaries. Not other kingdoms blocking me." Diamond growled. He was pointing to a map hanging on the side of the tent that had battle plans drawn on it.

"I'll never help you and I'll never stand by your side. You're a sick man Diamond." Serena spat. Diamond just laughed and patted her cheek. He got up from the bed where he had been sitting and walked over to his desk where he had some food.

"I'm sure you'll eventually see that this offer is the best you'll ever be given. I do not suggest that you don't pass it up my dear." Diamond warned. Serena just glared at him. Diamond returned to her bed side with a plate of fruit and cheese. "Eat this." Diamond ordered. Serena tried to resist, but the constant urging of her stomach moved her hands to the fruit. Diamond smiled at Serena as she hate quietly in her bed. "When will you be up and about again? I need to know when to schedule our next attack."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Darien what are we going to do about Serena? We need to get her out!" Mina yelled at Darien. He was sitting at his desk rubbing his throbbing head. Mina and the others had been at him for hours now yelling at him to go back in and get Serena. If only it was that simple. Darien never went in to get the girls in the first place. If he had he would have been sire to get Serena and not leave her behind with King Diamond.

"Mina, will you be quiet?" Darien groaned. He signaled towards Malachite who was sitting at the corner of the room. Malachite came over and wrapped his arm around Mina's waist.

"Mina, let's go to bed. You haven't gotten any sleep since we got back." Malachite said as he pulled her out of the tent. The army had traveled back to the castle after the girls were delivered to them. They wanted to get the girls back into the security of the castle and to rest. The men were getting tired and making mistakes that could cause them to lose a battle.

Darien had immediately set to finding a way to get Serena back, but had interruptions from the four girls who were currently home. All four had eventually been carried out in the arms of their generals. Rei gave the biggest fight and Darien was sure Jadeite would show up the next day with at least a black eye and a few scratches. Darien thought he was finally going to get some rest when the door to his study was opened once more and Lord Charles strode in with Tristan behind him.

"Serena was not returned?" Charles growled.

"No." Darien answered tiredly.

"Why was I not informed of this before we left? I was told the girls were back and I assumed that when someone said "girls" that meant all five of them including Serena!" Charles yelled.

"Well you assumed wrong. Rei and her court were not supposed to be alive! We are lucky we have them. You saw the wagon that burned. They were supposed to be in that wagon! Diamond thinks they are dead!" Darien yelled back.

"Both of you stop yelling. We aren't going to save Serena this way." Tristan said coming to stand between Darien's desk and Charles. "We need to talk about this. Not yell about it."

"I should never have let her come. We should have chained her to her bed before we left. This is all your fault by the way." Charles said as he started pacing the room. Tristan just rolled his eyes and flopped into one of the plush chairs.

"How is this my fault?" Darien asked.

"If she hadn't have met you she wouldn't be obsessed with the race of men. If she hadn't met you then she wouldn't have come back here! If she hadn't have met you then she wouldn't have wanted to help you in this war of yours. Our people could still be living peacefully at home without worrying about your affairs!" Charles ranted. Darien had fallen back into his chair and was once again holding his head in his hands.

"Charles, sit down." Tristan said. Charles glared at the man before sitting down in a chair as far away as he could be from Darien. Tristan smiled that everyone was finally sitting down and quiet, at least for a minute or so. The door opened again and another one of Charles' men stood in the open doorway.

"Alexander? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the barracks." Charles said standing up again. Tristan groaned and let his head roll back.

"I'm sorry sir, but we got a message from Lady Selena. It just came tonight." Alexander said. He handed over a tan letter to his commander. Charles dismissed the man before reading the letter. He then handed it to Tristan who read it before giving it to Darien. "We're in trouble. If Selene finds out her daughter is being held by Diamond she will pull a suicide mission and will probably kill as many on Diamond's side as she will on your own. Then she'll go after the rest of your kingdom because you lost her daughter."

"And that's just if Serena is alive." Tristan added.

"I don't want to think of the other possibility." Darien growled.

"Tristan, you need to take over my command." Charles said.

"What? Why?" Tristan asked jumping up.

"I'm going to go get Molly. She can help get to Serena and hopefully she might be able to get Serena out as well." Charles said.

"Molly… as in the shape shifting bird?" Darien asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter and one of Serena's closest friends." Charles said.

"Wait, Charles, you're just going to have your daughter go in there without anything to see if Serena is alright? We should at least make contact with her to tell her we're trying to get her out." Tristan said.

"I suppose you're right. Write something to Serena. Make it short and to the point. I will be back here tomorrow morning with Molly and she will be going to drop of the letter and set up contact. Is that understood?" Charles asked.

"Yes sir." Tristan nodded. Darien stayed silent, but nodded as well.

"Good, I will come here first with Molly before she leaves. I will see you then." Charles looked over to one of the windows and before Darien could even blink the once large and intimidating general was now a golden eagle soaring towards the mountains.

"Will his plan work?" Darien asked Tristan.

"Hopefully."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat in her small home watching the fire heat some stew she had prepared for herself. Ever since her father and Serena had left she found life to be more dull. She never realized how much the two people influenced her life, but their absence was greatly missed on her part. Molly stood quickly when there was a thud in the foyer of her home.

"Molly!" A voice called. She recognized the voice as that of her fathers and ran to the foyer where he was standing.

"Dad! You're home. Is everyone else home? Where's Serena? Did she come back? Or is she staying with Darien a bit longer? Lady Selene will be sending more troops tomorrow at dawn, but now we can go and tell they aren't needed." Molly grinned. She grabbed her cloak and was about to walk out the door with her father behind her when he stopped her.

"Molly, the war is still going on. I came here because I needed your help."


	16. The White Owl

A/N- Hello! I know you guys are getting sick of nothing really happening, but I promise the next chapter starts the war again. So action is coming, don't worry.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**- Thank you!

**PazaakGirl**- Serena's strong, she can defy Diamond as long as she needs to probably. Darien gets the girls to be quite and does get some rest after a while so don't worry about him.

**Zoey89**- Molly gets another big part as a shifter! She has a big part in this chapter and in the next one too.

**Melody87**- Don't worry, Molly's strong and does have some training because of her father. She just doesn't have a lot of training.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Definitely big trouble and big action coming up.

**Sunny38**- Glad you like everything!

**vegetasprincess1**- This update did come pretty fast, but that's because I haven't had a lot going on this weekend. Between the rain and having Semester Break today I've had some free time to write.

* * *

Serena had been able to get out of the cot Diamond had her in, but he moved her to his bed instead. She was able to walk around, but in order to make sure she wouldn't escape Diamond chained her to the post. Luckily it was a long chain so she could make it to his desk and around most of his room. Diamond himself was not in the room most of the day, but Serena thought the time he did spend in the tent was still too much. To occupy herself Serena would go to his desk and just write. She would either write letters to those back at Darien's castle or home with her mother. She would write to those who had already fallen and to some entity she had never met. Everyday before Diamond would return (his schedule was pretty basic and something he kept the same day in and day out) she would hide the letters under the bed where she had dug a hole. 

As Serena was finishing a letter, this time to her mother, she heard the flutter of wings outside the tent. The guards started yelling as they grew annoyed at the offending creature and ran into the tent following the bird. "We'll take care of the bird my lady." One guard said.

"No it is quite alright. The bird may stay for now. I have a feeling it will leave when it wants. Anyways, you are only scarring it so it will only fly from you more." Serena said. She watched the owl circle the top of the tent as the two guards thought about what Serena had said. The nodded their consent before leaving the tent and returning to their post outside.

"Molly?" Serena whispered. The bird landed on the dirt and morphed into the shape of her friend. "I can't believe it's you!"

"I know. I can't believe I'm here." Molly said. She dusted off her dress before standing straight up and walking towards Serena and giving her a hug.

"We need to keep our voices down. The guards think you're still an owl." Serena said. Molly nodded and walked over to the bed. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you'd be locked into your house waiting for your father to return."

"I was home last night. I was just having dinner when my father came to me…"

_Flashback_

"What do you mean you need my help?" Molly asked her father.

"Serena and her friends were kidnapped a few days ago by some of Diamond's men." Charles said.

"What? We need to tell Selene. She'll want to know what happened to Serena." Molly said. She tried to make her way to the door again, but her father stopped her like before.

"No, you can't. Selene will not think straight and will send anyone into the camp and kill everyone. Then she'll go after Darien and his people."

"If she doesn't kill Serena in a raid, then she'll kill her by killing Darien." Molly said quietly. Charles nodded and led his daughter into their kitchen. "So, why do you need my help?"

"In my bird form I will not make it past the guards. Eagles are hunted or captured and I cannot risk either happening. Owls on the other hand, are just seen as another bird. They are not usually harmed and seen as good animals since they eat the rodents men hate. I, we, need you to go into Diamond's camp and establish a contact point with Serena."

"You want me to fly into enemy territory and see if Serena is alright in other words?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but only if you want to." Charles said.

"Who is the we you spoke of before?"

"Darien, his generals, Princess Rei, and the other girls Serena had become friends with."

"What happens if I say yes?"

"You'll fly back to Darien's castle with me immediately. From there we'll go over the plan to establish contact and after that you fly."

"Won't Diamond and his men find it strange that an owl is flying during the day?"

"They might, but we need to risk it. Also, animals are known for being random. Who says an owl can't fly during the day at all?"

"Alright, I'll help you." Molly smiled. Her father took her hand and the two made their way outside through the back door. They quickly changed into their bird forms and flew back to Darien's castle.

_End Flashback_

"What happened next? Did you go talk to Darien?" Serena asked.

"I did go see Darien and we talked about the first steps of some plan. They're just telling me what I need to know and what they want me to tell you." Molly replied.

"And that would be?"

"Everyone misses you and wants to know if you're ok." Molly said. "Darien is suffering from constant headaches because Rei and the others are constantly at him to get him to come save you."

"Really? I should probably… Wait, I can write to them!" Serena exclaimed quietly. Molly gave her a quizzical look. "Diamond has been letting me write pointless letters to keep me busy. I can write some and send them back with you."

"Well then, hurry up!" Molly laughed. Serena nodded and walked over to the desk and started writing the letters. One letter to Darien, one to Charles and Tristan, and one to everyone else. As she worked she let her foot jiggle, making the chain clank. "Why are you chained to the bed post?" Molly's eyes followed the chain from Serena's ankle to the latch on the bed.

"So I won't leave. It's the only way Diamond will get me to stay." Serena said. She quickly finished the letters and handed them to Molly. "Here, you go. You need to get going because Diamond will be getting back soon."

"Alright, hopefully I'll be back with some good news."

"Just seeing you is good news. It's hope something is going to happen." Serena smiled. She gave her friend a hug and watched as Molly put the letters into the sash on her dress. Molly said her goodbye before changing back into the owl and flying out of the tent.

"Had a visitor today?" Diamond asked walking in as soon as Molly had left.

"Who? The owl? I guess you could say that." Serena said nonchalantly.

"Here's your dinner. I expect the plate to be empty and you to be sleeping." Diamond said. He placed the tray on the bed and walked right back out of the room. Serena let out a breath she had been holding and relaxed into the chair behind Diamond's desk. She quickly ate the food Diamond had brought, but instead of going to the bed to fall asleep she pulled a pillow and a blanket off the bed and found the farthest corner she could get to and fell asleep on the ground.

The next day Serena woke up to find Diamond watching her from his desk. He was holding a glass of brandy. "Is it not a little early to be drinking?"

"Not for me, luv. Ready to become my queen? Your precious Darien will be dead soon and we will be left to rule."

"I will never be your queen and you will never get that chance to rule." Serena growled.

"I never knew phoenixes were fortune tellers. O wait, that is because they aren't." Diamond laughed as he got out of his chair and walked over to Serena. "Why do you choose to sleep on the ground? The bed is a bit more comfortable."

"Because I know you'd be too proud to sleep on the ground. The thought of you not sleeping next to me is the only thing that has been putting me to sleep." Serena responded.

"Yes, well, maybe we should shorten that chain. That way you can only get to… well the bed. Then you will not have a choice." Diamond replied. The two spent some time in silence as Diamond ate the food that had been delivered to him.

"Diamond?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Can I go for a walk? I just need to get up and walk around more than I am allowed to here." Serena asked.

"I'll think about it. You'll have guards on you if I decide to say yes. Now eat your breakfast. I'll be back later." Diamond brought over a tray to Serena before walking out of the tent. Serena picked at the food slowly and hoped that Molly would be back soon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Molly left the tent she watched as Diamond entered the tent. She figured he was talking to Serena and hoped he didn't ask too many questions about an Owl's presence in the tent. She flew straight back to Darien's castle, but it still took her just over an hour. She flew right into an open window which led her to the kitchens. She flew as close to the roof as she could so less people would notice her. She navigated her way through the castle until she found Darien's study. Darien wasn't in the room, but Malachite and Jadeite were. She landed and quickly turned into her human self. When Jadeite turned around he jumped back, causing Malachite to spill some ink.

"Jadeite!" Malachite yelled.

"Calm down Sir Malachite. I believe Jadeite had a reason to be spooked." Molly said calmly.

"Lady Molly, you just returned?" Malachite asked.

"I did. I was hoping to find King Darien, but obviously I missed him." Molly said.

"We finally got him to get some sleep. If you don't mind, I don't want to wake him yet." Malachite said.

"Of course. I have letters for people though. One is to Darien, but it can wait. I have one for you, the other generals and the girls and another for my father and Tristan." Molly said. She took out the letters and showed them to Malachite.

"Well then, we'll send for everyone, but Darien." Malachite said. He called in a soldier and gave him orders to get everyone. When Malachite turned back around Jadeite still had his mouth open and his eyes were wide. "Close your mouth, Jed. The flies are becoming disinterested it has been open so long." Jadeite snapped out of his stupor and came back to reality.

"Molly, you're back." Charles said as he rushed through the doors of the study. He quickly engulfed his daughter in a hug before putting her down.

"Serena wrote a letter for you." Molly said. She took back the letters from Malachite before finding the one for Charles and Tristan.

"How did Serena write letters?" Tristan asked as he read the letter over Charles' shoulder.

"Diamond never thought she could write them and send them. He's been letting her write letters to prevent too much boredom. Or at least, that is his hope." Molly explained.

"Who else has letters?" Charles asked.

"The generals and girls have one and Darien has one." Molly explained. She held up the two other letters before finding the one for the generals and handing it back to Malachite. Malachite quickly read it before handing it to Jadeite to read.

"She has a plan." Malachite whispered.

"She has a plan." Charles smiled. "Let's wait until Darien wakes up so he can read is own letter. Then we can plan on how to send a reply and learn more about her plan."

"Alright, where are the girls? I sent that servant minutes ago." Malachite growled. A few minutes after his observation the four girls ran in followed by the two other generals. Rei and Mina were the first to reach the letter and nearly tore it as both grabbed it.

"What are we going to do now?" Amy asked after she finished reading the letter.

"We're going to send her a reply and find out more about her plan. First we're waiting for Darien to wake up though." Jadeite explained.

"And for now, I'm going to find somewhere for Molly to sleep. Transforming and detransforming can drain one of their energy." Charles said.

"We have extra rooms in the castle. I can find her one that she can stay in." Lita said. "Follow me Molly, we can get you a bath and some food as well."

"That sounds so good right now. Thank you." Molly followed Lita out of the room leaving the others to look over the letters and try and figure out what the plan was. When the pair made it to the empty guest room Molly was going to be staying in Lita said her goodbye and thank you before walking away. "Um, excuse me, Lita!" Molly called down the hall.

"Yes?" Lita asked turning around.

"I still have Darien's letter. Could you give it to him?" Molly asked holding up the letter.

"Of course. I'll be sending some maids to help you with your bath as well."

"Thank you." Molly smiled. Lita returned the smile before walking out of the hall.


	17. The Rescue

**A/N**- Hey! Sorry about how long its been since I last updated. Life's been busy and I've already been trying to keep up with it. I'll try to get the next update up soon! Just to warn you, swim season and AP tests are coming up so updates might be taking longer.

**Neo-Queen Serenity**- You get a taste of the action here. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- Thanks! There wasn't a lot more to write for the last chapter, but this will get a bit longer with the next one getting even longer probably.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**- Don't worry, I don't plan to stop. Life just gets busy and writing gets put on a back burner for a bit. I'll have to check out your story sometime!

**Milkshakelvr**- Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Sunny38**- Molly is smart so she knows how to stay safe.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Good afternoon Darien." Malachite said as Darien walked into his study. The group who had gathered in Darien's study could tell that the few hours that Darien had slept had done a lot for him. The circles under his eyes were almost gone and he didn't look as stressed as before.

"Any news I need to hear?" He asked as he plopped down into his chair.

"Well, I think you might like to read this." Lita said. She brought forward a tan letter and placed it on Darien's desk. His name was written on the front of it in a hand writing he swore he'd seen before.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Tristan asked. Darien nodded dumbly before taking the letter and opening it. As his eyes traveled along the lines his eyes widened.

"How can this be?" He whispered.

"I believe you have my daughter to thank. She made contact with Serena. Diamond has been allowing Serena to write letters because he thought they'd never be able to reach you. Serena quickly wrote these and sent them back with Molly." Charles explained.

"And where is your daughter now?" Darien asked.

"She is currently sleeping in a guest room." Lita said. "I took her to a room so she could have a bath and get some rest."

"I will want to talk to her when she wakes up. How long before she can go back?"

"She can leave tomorrow at dawn." Charles said.

"I want three letters written in reply. I'll write one, Charles you may write one, and one of you girls can write one on behalf of yourselves and the generals. Have them ready by tonight." Darien said. Everyone nodded and quickly left to go get the letters written. Mina and Rei were arguing as they left as to who would get to write the letter.

The night Molly came to dinner beside her father. Everyone, especially Darien, had questions for her. As they ate Molly calmly retold her adventure into Diamond's camp, her conversation with Serena, and then what she remembered as to what it looked like. When dinner was over the three letters were produced and given to Molly who promised to take them to the camp. After she had the letters she spent some time with her father, learning about the war and different battles that had been fought. She had wanted to know more about what she had gotten into and the only way she saw herself doing that was getting her father to tell her about the way. Of course he wouldn't tell her of battles they were planning. He said he just didn't want to tell her because they could change, but Molly knew it was really because he was still scared she could get captured.

The next morning, before the sun rose Molly was standing behind the large doors that opened to the town below the castle. Her father and Tristan were with her, but they had asked her to fly earlier than Darien had planned for her to so everyone else in the castle was asleep. "Be safe." Charles told his daughter. He kissed her forehead before opening the door for her. Molly transformed into a white owl and flew off into the night sky.

As she flew above the battlefields she saw the rotting corps that had been left from previous battles and the ghost towns that had been incinerated by the armies. She turned her head forward and focused on the glow of the camp fires of Diamond's camp. She would wait in a tree till Diamond left before entering the tent. She found her perch in an old pine tree that set just beyond Diamond's personal tent and had plenty of leaves to hide her in.

As the sun rose Diamond did not come out. Slowly Molly started to let her eyes drop shut and her body scrunch together. The cool wind ruffling her feathers was the only thing that kept her awake. Close to midday Diamond came out of the tent with another solider and left for the practice areas. Molly silently flew down to the tent, but ran into some trouble with the guards

They had spears today and were trying to stab her. She was able to avoid them as she twisted and turned before she dove behind them and into the fence. The guards ran in after her, but she flew straight to Serena's sleeping form. The guards seemed to not know what to do since they would have to wake up the girl to get at the bird. "You should just leave. She won't be moving with you two standing there ready to attack her." Serena's clear voice said quietly. The two guards straightened up, but continued to watch for Molly to come back out. "She can still see you. Why don't you just leave?"

"Diamond told us to catch the bird ma'am." One of the guards finally said.

"Well I'm telling you to let her go. I can be far more terrifying than Diamond at times." Serena growled. She finally turned around and glared at the two guards. "So I suggest that you leave… now." Her icy blue eyes and begun to heat up and turn a light red, vibrant pink color.

"Of course, what ever you say." Both guards scrambled out of the tent and returned to their positions at the front of the tent.

"You should be careful Serena. If Diamond finds out about any more powers…" Molly said as she returned to her human self.

"Diamond's already done his research, he knows about all of my powers. Trust me, he gloats about it almost every night. What news from the castle?"

"I have letters for you. I'm sorry, but I can't bring any back. My father and Darien have come up with a plan to get you out. Half of the plan is in one letter the other is in the other letter. My father wants me to return as soon as I can. Keep the letters safe. I will hopefully be seeing you soon, but not here."

"Thank you Molly. Hopefully I will be out of here and back in the castle soon. I will see you then." Serena gave her friend one last hug before Molly once more became an owl and flew out of the tent. Serena waited to see if the guards would come in to hastle her about her animal friend before she opened the letters.

The first one was from Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita. Each had a paragraph that they got to write. A few long ink lines between Rei and Mina's paragraphs hinted at a fight between the two girls. Overall the letter just talked about how somber the castle was and how Darien had barely been getting sleep (though Lita and Ami explained it was mainly from Rei and Mina pestering him). Still the castle was standing and the people around it were going on with their lives the best they could. Lita even added a spot about Rita and that her kids had moved into the castle to be closer to Andrew and safer in general.

The second letter was from Charles and Tristan. They explained that Serena's mother had made an alliance with the elves and they were marching for the war as the letters were being exchanged. To keep the fact Serena had been kidnapped hidden from her mother no response was sent to her letter and a rescue mission was to happen immediately. The last lines asked if she could get away that night and that someone would be waiting for her in the forest.

Darien's letter was last and Serena liked it that way. He expressed how sorry he was for not being able to get her out as soon as she was taken. He had his words of love, which Serena read a couple times, and his sorrows of her being gone. Tears started to gather at Serena's eyes as she read over his words. She traced some of his words with her finger tips wishing that they would help her get closer to him, but she still felt the emptiness that had been her companion the last couple of days. Again the last part of the plan was at the bottom. A wolf will be waiting in the forest to lead her home. An army would be attacking at midnight.

Serena quietly folded up the letters and hid them in her dress. She did not want to give Diamond any chances of getting a hold of the letter and plans. If he got a hold of Darien's he would keep her in the tent of by his side and would also know of the next attack. Serena called the guards into the tent after she was sure the letters were attached to her person. "Can one of you go get Diamond for me?" Serena asked.

"Yes ma'am." One of them said. Both men left and one continued to go get Diamond from the training fields.

Within a few minutes Diamond was in the tent and inspecting Serena from the entrance. "What is it that you need? The guard would not say anything. Were you hurt by your owl friend? Do you need anything?" Diamond asked. He approached her and grabbed her arm to bring her closer so he could make sure she was not hurt himself.

"Diamond, I am fine except for the fact that my legs are becoming useless. I must walk farther than this chain allows and these canvas walls give me. Could I not go somewhere for a few minutes to walk?" Serena pleaded.

"You interrupted my training to ask if you could have a walk?" Diamond growled. He ran a hand through his long hair and turned from Serena. "Antonio, Eric, take Serena on her desired walk. When you get back cut the slack on the chain so the only place she can go is the bed." Serena gasped at the results of her question and hoped the so called wolf was at the forest line while she as on her walk. "You want your walk, you'll get it, but not for a price. Now you will have no choice, but to sleep beside me at night. I hope your walk is worth it." Diamond stalked out of the tent and the two guards walked over. One of them unlocked the chain around Serena's ankle while the other held her arm.

The trio walked out of the tent, much to the rest of the camp's amazement, and started their journey around the camp. Serena started walking towards the border of the camp, closer to the forest when one of the guards stopped her. "Not so close to the forest." He ordered.

"But Diamond did not say where I could and could not go."

"Not so close to the forest." The man repeated.

"If I stay away from it right now can we walk by it on the way back? I want to pick some wild flowers and feel the grass underneath my feet." Serena asked. The two guards looked at each other before nodding.

As they walked Serena's eyes scanned the dark forest for a sign of any movement. Diamond's men must have hunted or scared away all of the animals that usually lived in the forests. Serena's walk took most of the rest of the afternoon since she figured that Diamond would not be letter her out for another one anytime soon. They stopped at the training fields so Diamond could see her and show off his skills to her. As they left Serena's quick eyes caught a blur in the forest edge line and knew it was time.

"I like those flowers; they will be the only stop near the forest I will make." Serena said as she walked over to a bundle of purple and white wild flowers. The two guards sandwiched her between them as they walked closer to the edge. Serena saw the glint of a predator's eyes and quickly ducked as a wolf jumped at the two unsuspecting guards. One guard managed to roll away, but Serena grabbed a rock and threw it at the man. Luckily the rock hit him in the head and managed to knock him out. His friend and comrade on the other hand tried to fight off the wolf that was on him, but his hands were nothing against a jaw full of sharp white teeth and paws that were swiping skin away with every movement. By the time Serena and the wolf had left the scene one man was unconscious while the other had bled to death.

Serena and the wolf ran through the forest as fast as they could. They jumped over tree roots that had been exposed and ducked under leaves. Soon they heard yelling and people chasing after them. "Tristan, you better have something planned." Serena growled as she dodged another low slung branch. The wolf just looked up at her and gave her a wolfish smile. "You need how to learn how to talk in your wolf form…"


	18. A Reunion and a war

**A/N- **Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was going to have the chapter up sooner, but I then had to go look at a college so I was gone for a couple days. Then I had a day or so of writer's block, but I'm back and writing! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys!

**Zoey89**- Even though they were kind, they were still bad guys. Plus this does have a battle, actually right now, so some people are going to die.

**Sunny38**- She had to leave with some style.

**serenity11287**- Glad you liked it! I know it wasn't ASAP, but it was as fast as I could get it up.

**vegetasprincess1**- Well, you'll just have to see if she gets caught or not and what else happens… you can find out part of what happens now.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it!

**Melody87**- Happy to hear you lov it!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- I'm guessing you're talking about Diamond…. Yes he is a dumb ass.

**cosmoscrystal96**- And you'll be happy to know that the reunion is in this chapter. Or at least one reunion before the final war.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**- Thanks for the review!

**Butterfle**- Yup, now to defeat Diamond…

**Dertupio**- It's always good when most people are almost completely safe… of course there's one last little piece of danger. Ok, war isn't little…

Serena and Tristan rushed through the forest as Diamond's men were running behind them. A hand jetted out from behind a tree and pulled Serena against it. Tristan barked at the intruder, but stopped when he saw pointed ears. "Lady Serena?" The person asked quietly. Serena looked up to see blue eyes and dark blonde hair surrounding a warrior's face.

"Nicolas?" Serena responded. The elf smiled, but signaled for her to be quiet. Some of the men who had followed Serena into the forest were approaching them. Nicolas let out a bird call. Before Serena could blink arrows flew out of the trees and bombarded the men. All of the men fell to the ground before any of them could draw their swords. Serena's mouth was open in astonishment at the elves' deadly accuracy.

"Now, Lady Serena, would you like to tell us what you were doing out here, running from men of the enemy with a dog?" Nicolas asked as he turned to Serena. Serena shut her mouth, but before she could answer someone else did for her.

"I am not a dog thank you. I am a werewolf." Tristan said as he came up behind Serena, as a man this time.

"Aw, Tristan, it is good to see you again. I did not notice you in wolf form. Ok, now, what were you two doing?" Nicolas asked.

"It's a long story. Is my mother near by?" Serena asked.

"She is heading towards King Darien's army. He's marching on Diamond's camp as we speak." Nicolas explained. "We need to get you to safety though."

"I'm sorry Nicolas, but I need to go." Serena said. "I need to get to Darien and let him know everything is ok and to let my mom see everything is fine… for the most part." Serena gave one more smile to Nicolas before running through the forest again. This time her eyes did not miss some of the elves that were hiding in the trees all around the forest. Tristan took the lead and ran towards where an open field lay.

"Darien's planning on attacking further up the valley, but the army is regrouping here. Darien should be here figuring out the last details of the attack with Charles and the other generals." Tristan explained. Serena nodded and followed him to the field. They quickly made it through the makeshift tents that had been set up to keep the men out of the sun. They stopped in front of Darien's tent where they could hear yelling.

"Is my daughter here or not?" Selene's voice asked. Serena could tell how mad she was and couldn't help repress the shiver that ran down her back. She had been on the receiving end of that tone one too many times and knew exactly how the recipient was feeling.

"I assure your daughter is fine." Darien's voice came. Serena smiled at hearing his voice and decided to save him from her mother's wrath. He would need all the energy he had fighting Diamond, not fighting her mother. She quickly smoothed back her hair and brushed off her dress.

"Mother, it is good to see you again." Serena exclaimed walking into the tent.

"Serena, why are you not back at the castle? I thought I told you to stay at the castle, you would be safer there!" Her mother instantly left her fight with Darien to start yelling at her daughter. Serena did not back down, but had to roll her eyes at her mother's usual outburst.

"I thought I would be safer here with Darien, his generals, and Charles. Who knows what could happen at the castle while every male who is able to fight is here." Serena replied. Serena opened her mouth to retort, but then thought about her daughter's logic.

"Fine, I am having a tent set up here. You will be saying with me so I can keep an eye on you." Serena smiled and nodded as her mother left Darien's tent. Darien let go of the breath he had been holding and smiled at the girl in front of him. When Serena was sure her mother wasn't coming back anytime soon she rushed over to Darien and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god you're back." Darien muttered into Serena's hair. Serena tightened her arms around Darien's broad chest and nestled her head under his chin.

"I was so scared sometimes. I thought I'd never see you again. Diamond… he… he was going to try and use me against you and then he was going to make me his queen. Darien I was so scared!" Serena let a few tears slip past her eyes. Darien just rubbed her back and muttered comforting things in her ears.

"Excuse me, King Darien, Diamonds troops are on their way!" Malachite exclaimed as he walked into the tent.

"I'm sorry, if I had stayed there you could have completed your surprise attack." Serena cried out.

"Don't worry. Part of war is adjusting to surprise changes." Darien said with a smile. "Now go see your mother. I want you to stay here while we fight. I'll have someone stay with you while we're fighting."

"But Darien! I want to help! I don't want to leave you!" Serena whined. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her face in his chest.

"Serena, please." Darien pleaded quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt and almost everyone who goes into battle does come out with some scratch. Please go see your mother." Serena sniffled, but nodded. Darien gave her a smile and led her outside the tent. "Daniel! Samuel! Please take Serena to her mother's tent. Stay there and make sure nothing happens to either of them."

"Yes sir." The two said in unison. Serena gave Darien one last sad smile and a quick kiss before walking with the two guards to her mother's tent.

When Serena arrived at Selene's tent she found her mother sitting on the make shift bed looking at her hands and listening to what was going on around them. Serena quietly walked over to her mother and sat down next to her legs. She gently rested her head on her mother's knees. Selene slowly started to stroke her daughter's hair, occasionally fingering out a tangle. As the minutes wore on the silence became more and more tense before Selene started talking. "We used to do this when you were little. We'd just find somewhere, anywhere to sit down and rest. I'd stroke your hair or brush it and we would just talk about everything that had been going on."

"I remember those days. They were so relaxing." Serena whispered. Again the silence covered the mother and daughter.

"You really love him don't you?" Selene whispered after a few minutes.

"I already told you, with all my heart." Serena whispered. "Mom, I know you don't like him because he's human. What if Dad had been human? Would you have married him? Would grandma and grandpa approve?"

"I might not be in love with him like you are, but I do understand Darien's motives in this war. He wants to protect his people, not expand. If your father had been human… I probably would have been doing the same thing you are now. I do not know if my parents would have approved, but I know that I will approve of this relationship. I may not love him like a son now, but I believe I will grow into it." Selene said. Serena immediately picked her head up and looked into her mother's silver blue eyes.

"Really? You'd approve of u being together?" Serena asked.

"Of course. Plus we might not be able to hide forever. It would be nice to have somewhere to go."

"Mother!" Serena laughed.

"Really, I'm just find with it. My only requirement; have your wedding in the forest. I want your father and brother to be there."

"Even though we haven't discussed that. I will have my wedding in the forest." Serena smiled.

As Serena and her mother talked back at the camp Darien had mounted his horse along with Malachite and was charging toward the battle. He could already smell the putrid stench of the dying soldiers that were all around them. The yelling and groaning was the next thing that the group rammed into. When they finally saw the battle they found both sides evenly matched, but Darien's eyes soon caught more men coming from Diamond's camp.

"Darien, we're going to need more reinforcements!" Jadeite yelled as he fought off two attackers.

"I know, but I can't really leave right now! I'm a little busy!" Darien yelled back. An owl's hoot distracted Darien for a second and he watched a white owl fly over the battle field. "Molly." Darien whispered to himself. He quickly brought his attention back to the battle and hoped that Molly would get some more men to help with the battle.

"The forest! Stay away from the forest!" One of Diamond's men yelled. Darien threw his attacker off of him and watched as men who ventured next to the forest were shot down. Even as Diamond's men (and some of Darien's) scrambled away from the forest the arrows still flew out and caught them running away. Soon an army of elves appeared, making the battle field erupt in a murmur that had never come from a battle field before. The two armies separated and the elves walked over to Darien's side of the battle field.

"For those of us who died in your persecution! For those of us who were forced to hide deeper within the forest! We fight for King Darien and Lady Serena!" The apparent leader of the elves said once the army, or at least most of it, had emerged. Darien's men cheered as Diamond's men tried to salvage the rest of the confidence and strength to finish the war.

"And today we end this war and the persecutions!" Darien yelled.

"We can end the war Darien, but not the persecutions. For I will win and I will kill off all those who are not human!" Diamond laughed as he emerged from his men. His armor was still shining and bloodless and his sword still gleamed with the last layer of polish.

"So sure, Diamond? Don't get cocky, you can make mistakes." Darien grinned. He gripped his sword, looked at his men and gave a smile. "Attack!" Once more the battle ensued. Diamond and Darien went straight at each other, blind to all of the other soldiers who were fighting near them. This battle was not for them, this battle was between the kings.

"Serena! Lady Selene! The elves have entered the battle!" Molly said as she landed. Daniel and Samuel came running in after seeing Molly half transformed run into the tent. "The battle is reaching its climax! Diamond had just left his camp and was heading towards the battle field when I left!"

"Mother, can I go?" Serena pleaded.

"Why in the world would you want to go to the battle field?" Selene asked.

"So I can watch over and protect Darien. Please, I'll stay in the trees and won't be seen! Please?" Serena begged. She watched her mother with her big blue eyes which were repeating her question for her.

"Alright. Molly, stay with her."


	19. Finishing What was started

A/N- First thing, I'm sorry! I've had unexpected and expected trips, small writer's blocks, and just an overall busy life. Second, this end is near. I'm looking at two, maybe three more chapters. It all depends on how much I decide to put in…

**Dertupio**- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others too!

**Sunny38**- There's a twist, but no one is seriously injured… wait… let me take that back. Someone does get seriously injured, but you'll have to read on to find out.

**serenity11287**- Glad you liked it!

**Neo-Queen Serenity**- I know it wasn't fast, but here's some more. This should end your suffering about some of the tension that I have been building up. Sorry about how slow I updated.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Hm… you'll just have to read to find out.

**Milkshakelvr**- She has no direct defending power, but she does have some tricks up her sleeve.

**cosmoscrystal96**- I'll work on one of your requests at a time…

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- I'm not going to tell you here. You just have to read and find out!

* * *

Serena smiled at her mother before stepping back from everyone. She closed her eyes and her face tightened in concentration. A pair of wings appeared on her back, but instead of feathers the wings were made of flowing fire. When Serena reopened her eyes the same fire that created her wings was burning brightly in her eyes. Serena gave her mother one last smile before running out of the tent and flying into the air. Selene stepped outside of the tent and watched her daughter soar into the clouds. "Molly, please come here." Selene called softly. Molly silently walked up next to Selene and watched as the last of the wings disappeared among the clouds. "I want you to follow her. I just want you to watch her and make sure that she does not do anything stupid, which she is sometimes prone to do."

"Of course." Molly said. She had been drinking some water and eating fruit as Serena pleaded with her mother and then formed her wings. The fruit's sugars gave her some energy that was mixed with the refreshing water. Molly quickly transformed back into an owl and flew off to find Serena.

"You get used to people changing once you are around it long enough." Selene said with a smile. She knew the guards were still not used to it. They were young so the persecutions that forced magical creatures to leave were probably ending if not over when they were born. "Please tell me when there is any sign of Molly or Serena."

"Of course my lady." The guards said. Selene gave each a tired smile before walking into the tent and laying down on the bed.

Meanwhile Serena was quickly flying above the clouds so none of the soldiers would see her. She landed in a tall pine tree in the center of the forest. Luckily the forest's trees were close enough to each other that Serena could easily jump from tree to tree using their branches. She could hear the war as she got closer. When she got close enough to the battle that elves might be lurking in the trees she slowed down and watched each tree before moving on. When she finally made it to the edge of the battle she stopped and sat down on a branch. Even though the leaves were close together and were touching Serena and her wingsAs Serena watched she was able to spot Darien and Diamond fighting towards the middle of the fields. Both men looked tired and seemed to be wearing down, but neither was going to give up anytime soon. To Serena the rest of the battle disappeared as she watched the two men fight in the middle. Serena leaned down on the tree's trunk and sighed as she watched the fight.

Darien lunged at Diamond and even though it looked like he would hit the other man, Diamond jumped out of the way and swung his sword down. Diamond hit Darien's arm, making Serena wince as she watched. Darien fell to the ground and Serena could tell that Diamond was laughing as he approached the fallen man. Serena saw Diamond chiding Darien. He grabbed his sword and raised it above his head. Serena's breath caught and she stood up, nearly falling out of the tree.

"NO! Darien!" Serena screamed. She didn't care that men fighting near the forest still could have heard her. She let her large fire wings expand out and pushed off of the branch. She rushed over to the center of the battle where Diamond was getting ready to slam his sword into Darien's body. Without thinking Serena materialized a ball of fire and sent it flying right into Diamond.

"Why do you still fight King Darien? My men are far more experienced than yours." Diamond chided as he swung his blade at Darien only for it to be blocked.

"We still fight for what we believe in!" Darien yelled. He gathered strength in his muscles and threw Diamond and his sword off of him. Darien thought he saw an opportunity to get Diamond so he lunged at him, but Diamond quickly side stepped him. As Darien's tried to stop his feet as he passed the other King, Diamond turned around and slashed his arm. Darien fell to the ground, losing his sword in the process.

"Let's see how well you fight for your cause when you are a helpless lump of cold, rotting flesh!" Diamond laughed. He raised his sword above his head, but before he could bring it down an orange and red ball slammed into his hands. Diamond instantly dropped his sword, but Darien moved out of the way so he wouldn't get caught under it when it fell. Diamond was leaning over his hand as Darien got up and Serena was just landing. Serena immediately ran over to Darien and wrapped her arms around him. Darien tried not to lean down on her, but knew he was a bit from a few injuries.

"So your little whore decided to show up?" Diamond sneered as he looked up. "She won't be able to protect you forever Darien. Especially when she's dead." Diamond grabbed his sword and lunged at the couple. Serena held onto Darien and expanded her wings. Before Diamond could get to the couple Serena had jumped up. She was currently holding Darien to her as she hovered above Diamond's head.

"Serena, put me down." Darien said. Serena looked at him with wide, surprised eyes and opened her mouth to say something when Darien placed a finger on her mouth. "I need to finish this. Diamond has harassed my people long enough."

"He persecuted my people as well!" Serena whined.

"Please Sere, put me down. Let me do this." Serena nodded slowly and lowered the two of them to the ground. Darien grabbed his sword and gave Serena quick kiss before turning his attention to Diamond who had a face distorted with disgust.

"Are you two done now?" Diamond asked.

"Serena, go back to the forest." Darien asked. Serena didn't want to leave Darien, but knew if she stayed she'd just be a distraction for Darien which would give Diamond the advantage. Instead of going back to the forest Serena just rose above the fight. She flew a bit away from where Darien and Diamond were about to finish their fight before stopping to watch. Diamond and Darien resumed their attacks and blocks. The interlude that Serena had made had given both men rest so they were fighting better than at the end of the previous fight. Serena watched as Darien started loosing, then winning, then loosing. The fight went back and forth for another half hour. Serena's wings were getting tired, but Serena wanted to stay close just in case she had to go back into the fight. Finally Darien flung Diamond's sword away from his opponent and lunged at the other king. Before Darien's sword was plunged into Diamond, Serena sent a spiraling column of fire at the sword, enveloping it in the fire. Darien shoved the fire sword into Diamond and twisted it once it had gone all the way through. Diamond's eyes were wide as he fell to the ground. Darien reclaimed his now warm sword and watched as his enemy fell to the ground.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed. She flew back to where Darien was panting hard and leaning on his sword. As she landed she brought her wings back into her body and became the normal human woman as before. Serena hugged him and saw him wince. "Sorry, we need to get you to a doctor."

"There's still a war going on Serena." Darien panted. He finally looked around and saw only a few men still fighting.

"Excuse me, King Darien? I am General Nicolas. These elves are under my command. Most of Diamond's men are dead, but a few have fled into the forest. Will you like me and my men to go after them?" Darien thought about the offer for a moment. His generals were also gathering with the others and waited for Darien to make his decision.

"Not now. Get the injured to doctors and gather the dead. I want a group of men who are not badly injured to go back to Diamond's camp. I want it burned and then the men to return instantly. If they see anyone, kill them." Darien said. Jadeite and Malachite nodded before leaving to gather them men to take to the camp. Nephrite and Serena helped Darien walk to the end of the field where his horse was waiting. Darien got on and Serena jumped on behind him.

"Serena, how were you able to lift me up in the air back there? I'm at least twice as heavy as you, probably three times!" Darien exclaimed.

"It's part of being a phoenix, or even a supernatural being. We have been blessed with extra strength, but we've been able to learn how to use it only when it's needed. That way I can hold a crystal chalice and I won't break it instantly." Serena explained.

"I see." Darien said simply. As they reached the temporary camp they were greeted by Serena's mother as well as Molly.

"It is good to see you alive King Darien. I do not know what would happen to my daughter if you had not survived." Selene said. Darien opened his mouth to say something, but Selene continued. "But then again, you had help. Serena, I told you not to get involved in the actual battle again! I told you to stay in the trees and just watch. Though I believe it is a good thing you did get involved. Otherwise you would probably not still be here." Serena looked at her mother with a flabbergasted look. Serena got off of the horse followed by Darien.

"Owls have a silent flight." Molly said with a smile.

"Now, let's get you two cleaned up, as well as the others. Molly and I will be helping with the injured. I'm surprised Serena has not passed out yet since she's had her wings out almost all day, far longer than most do. Go clean up Serena then get some sleep. I will have food for you. Only after you've eaten and had some sleep will I let you return to Darien." Selene said. Serena looked at the ground, but nodded.

"I will see you soon." Darien said. He bent down and gave Serena kiss before walking off, followed by Nephrite and Zoicite. Charles stayed behind and started talking with Selene about everything that had happened.


	20. Celebrations

**A/N-** Hey guys! This was a fast post for me, but I really wanted to write. There are two more chapters after this. One more real chapter and then an epilogue. Well I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Milkshakelvr**- Yes the war is over! Now we get to move onto other things…

**AfGhAnCuTiE**- The ending is either next chapter of the one after that so you don't get to read it yet.

**vegetasprincess1**- It's def. a good thing Darien's alive… he has an announcement to make.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thank you!

**ZOey89**- I wanted to put her as a phoenix at some point, but I never had the right time to do it. I didn't want to make her a complete bird, but I also didn't want to make her like human when she is a phoenix too. That's why she got the fire wings (white ones are too cliché and are for the angels).

**Melody87**- Yes he's dead, you can celebrate with everyone else in the chapter.

**eliza-morgan22**- Glad you liked it!

**Butterfle**- Well someone's already celebrating. The wedding isn't this chapter so you will have to wait a little bit for that.

**cosmoscrystal96**- Glad you liked it so much!

* * *

Rei was pacing in front of the front window of the castle's library. From the window she could see a couple miles out, but of course there was no sign of her brother, any of the generals, Serena, or any person that was fighting for that matter. Amy was reading yet another book, though she had probably already read it. Mina was sitting in one of the plush chairs trying to keep from fidgeting. Lita was at a desk writing down some recipes she wanted the chefs to try. She liked their cooking, but she had always wished that she could be the one doing all of the cooking, well at least cooking the pastries. "Rei, stop pacing! It's bothering me!" Mina whined.

"I can't help it! They should have been back by now! It's been nearly two weeks!" Rei replied. She leaned on the window sill and sighed.

"They will be back as soon as they can. These wars aren't instantly won. If you look at the twenty year war between your grandfather and King-" Amy began.

"Thank you for the history lesson." Rei growled.

"Rei, you should just find something to do and Mina, you should probably find something also." Lita said. Mina got up from the couch and walked over to the window where Rei was.

"Hey, isn't that someone coming? Actually isn't that a group of people coming?" Mina asked. Rei returned her attention to the fields outside of the castle wall and Lita and Amy walked over to join the other two. "They're back!" Mina exclaimed happily. The four girls burst through the library doors, surprising the guards that had been assigned to watch them and ran down the hallway. The girls ran through the town, becoming the talk of the village, and then to the large stone wall. A guard tried to stop them, but instantly backed down when Rei started yelling at him. The four were on the wall a few minutes before the army reached the wall.

"Are you not going to let your king in?" Darien shouted. He saw his sister and her friends standing on the wall looking for everyone.

"I'm not sure about our king, but I will let in my brother and his friends." Rei responded with a smile. Darien returned the smile and urged his horse on when the gates started to open up. The army quickly dispersed once they were inside and Darien had released them. Most of their families were starting to gather in the center of the town. Horses were becoming riderless as their masters jumped off to embrace mothers, sisters, wives, and kids. Darien smiled as he watched his men. He hoped that now they wouldn't have to deal with the threat of any more wars. He quickly invited the other armies who had been helping him to stay with them for a few days and for a celebration that they would have in honor of the victory. Rei and the others finally managed to get through the crowd. Rei gave her brother a hug before finding Jadeite standing with his father. Mina was already kissing Malachite and Nephrite and Lita were locked in such a tight embrace Darien was sure they would never separate again. Amy and Zoicite had also finally found each other and were talking as they hugged.

"Darien?" Rei called as she walked back over to her brother.

"Yes?"

"Where's Serena?" Rei asked. The question got the attention of the other girls who also waited for the answer as they stood in the arms of their lovers.

"Who? Me?" Serena asked walking up behind Mina. She was followed by her mother, Molly, Lord Charles, and Tristan. The four other girls ran over to her and gave her hugs. "It's good to see you all too." Serena laughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Were you trapped the entire time?"

"What happened? How did you escape?"

"What did Diamond do to you? I swear I'll kick his-"

"Lita!" Nephrite said as he stopped Lita from saying something un-lady like.

"What?" Lita asked turning around and looking at him with innocent eyes.

"I don't remember all of the questions." Serena said as she laughed.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure we can all discuss everything that has happened. Just know this, Diamond will never be bothering us again." Darien said. The girls all smiled and nodded. As they walked into the castle Lita rushed off, probably telling the cooks what to make for the returning army. She returned to the library to see everyone sitting. She had a few drinks with her as well as a couple servants who were carrying more.

"So can you tell us what happened now?" Mina asked impatiently.

"I guess we could." Serena said as she looked at Darien. For the rest of the afternoon the four girls listened to the story of the war from when Serena was saved to when Darien finally killed Diamond.

"Of course Serena gets part of the credit for killing Diamond. She did, after all, cover my sword in fire." Darien concluded.

"But you were the one to stab him." Serena reminded. "I just made sure it was a fatal blow."

"How would the fire make sure the stab would have been fatal? If anything the fire would have burned the flesh as Darien's sword went through it. When the flesh was burned it would stop the blood flow and create a sort of scab." Amy asked.

"Well the sword did go through Diamond's heart. Blood would not have been able to been circulated without his heart so that's one way. Also I never said my fire was the same as the one that burns in your fire places." Serena answered with a smile.

"Excuse me, but when do we want to have the victory celebration?" Mina asked. "Because we will need to start working on it as soon as we can."

"Why don't we plan for it to be in three days? That gives the chefs time to prepare what they want to cook and we can also get the ball room ready. Plus the soldiers will be rested." Darien said. Everyone agreed to the date and the girls got to work. The others left to go get some rest. They wouldn't wake up again until the next morning.

Three days passed quickly. The day before the ball Rei was complaining that she didn't have enough time to get everything ready, even though she knew there was nothing she could do. Darien and Serena had been spending the two days to walk together in the gardens or explore the secret passages in the walls. Serena had decided she liked sneaking up on people using the secret passages. She had been able to surprise Darien once and nearly gave her mother two heart attacks. Serena spent the day of the ball with her mother. Serena was standing in the middle of her room as her mother and a seamstress talked about the dress she was going to be wearing to the ball. Molly was sitting on Serena's bed and laughing as Serena made faces and joked around.

"Ow!" Serena exclaimed as a pin stabbed her leg. "That hurt!"

"Stop moving and playing around and maybe you wouldn't get hurt." Selene replied. After another hour Serena was allowed to change back into a simple dress. She had a few hours before her dress would be back and she would have to get ready for the ball. Of course Serena spent that time doing one of the things she loved to do…sleep. When her dress returned Serena was forced to get up. Three new maids were helping the seamstress finish the last details as well as getting Serena's hair up. Serena fought the two girls working on her hair until they let her do it. She quickly put it up in the odangos she normally had. She found some pearls and placed them in front of the two buns. When she was done the seamstress was just finishing. Her dress was light blue and fell off the shoulders. The top of the dress was like a corset, but luckily Serena could still breathe. There were pearls and crystals scattered on the netting that covered the blue material on the top. The rest of the dress fanned out till it reached the ground.

Serena was escorted by Tristan to the ball. Selene didn't want Darien to take her and Darien had agreed, much to Serena's disappointment. Tristan arrived at Serena's door and sucked in a breath as he watched Serena glide out of the room. "Can we go? Please?" Serena asked. "I'm sick of being couped up all day."

"Of course, tell me something. Is it being couped up inside or not seeing Darien that has you so up in knots?" Tristan asked. Serena was silent before answering Tristan with a glare and practically pulling him to the ball.

The ball room stayed simple enough. There were crystal chandeliers on the ceiling and small bouquets of red and black roses on the tables. The plates were the best china and the cups were made of crystal. As Serena walked into the room with Tristan she let her eyes scan over the crowd, instantly finding Darien standing near the throne. Serena and Tristan separated once they were among the masses. Tristan went over to talk to Molly while Serena joined Andrew and Rita to talk about recent events. Rita had her mother taking care of the children for the night so they could celebrate with everyone else for once. Mina and Rei eventually dragged Serena away to talk to some ladies of the court. Serena tried to answer the questions truthfully without giving away too much information like Rei had told her how to do before the ball. She knew these women were watching her every move and probably criticizing her behind her back. It was all part of the life in the courts of men.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Malachite called. He was standing on top of a small platform in front of the throne. "Your king has a speech." Anyone talking in the hall immediately stopped and turned their attention to the platform that Malachite had stopped off of and Darien standing on.

"Finally we have won! It was a long and costly battle, both in money and men. We lost a lot of good men. Men from home and the lands that have helped us have been lost. We were lucky that we had the number of men who did survive. We are also lucky that we are victorious. Diamond is dead and his men have scattered into the forest. When they are seen they will be dealt with accordingly. Let us celebrate our victory, but never forget those who were not allowed to come." Everyone murmured their agreement while some cheered at the victory. "I also have another announcement to make." The hall quieted down again. "Many have wondered how long that I would remain single and rule alone. Let me just tell you, that time has come to an end. I would like you to meet your future queen, that is, of course, if she accepts." Darien's eyes moved to Serena, whose eyes were wide before she realized what was happening. He walked over to where Serena was standing with Mina and Rei. "Serena, you already know how much I love you, will you marry me?" Serena just smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Serena cried. She threw her arms around Darien and buried her head in his shoulder. The audience in the ballroom all clapped and cheered as their king finally found his queen.


	21. Of weddings and Coronations

**A/N**- Hey guys! Sorry, another long update, I know. It's the usual excuse of me being busy. I would warn you about how I am going to be getting pretty busy soon, but this is the last real chapter. There will be an epilogue or two after this one, but I am not sure about a sequel. I don't want to make any promises because I say I'll write one, but then I'll never get around to it. Onto the wedding!

**Milkshakelvr**- It's just going to get sweeter…

**Melody87**- Yes it is sad this story is coming to an end, but at least it won't be a sad ending.

**AfGhAnCuTiE**- If anything I was going to write a fight earlier and there was a small episode. If you want a fight then you should either read or reread P&P because there are some pretty good fights in the memories between Serena and Beryl in there. I just wanted a sweet and simple proposal for the last chapter. Plus, by now it was quite clear that Darien and Serena were in love and no one was going to get between them. If you want you can imagine Rei and Lita around them holding off the other girls…

**cosmoscrystal96**- Hm… babies? Well that's the next chapter, but there will def. be some babies.

**Butterfle**- Yes the wedding is this chapter so you get to celebrate again.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Glad you liked it and are looking forward to this chapter!

**vegetasprincess1**- Thanks for the review, I'm happy you liked it!

**kenshinroks2111**- I finally figured out what kawaii means (my friends at school told me too)! Well I'm thinking about having two epilogues so you can be happy getting one more chapter than originally planned. It will either be two epilogues or one really big one.

**Elen-Di**- Yup, now its time for the happy endings!

**Lady Tristana Rogue**- There's nothing too interesting like twists coming up. Just simple weddings and coronations and life. It's still cute though!

**Dertupio**- Well now that you're all caught up now… there aren't really anymore big surprises. This is the end and now just a couple simple epilogues. If I do start a sequel (that's a big if) then there will be surprises, but this story is pretty much done.

* * *

Rei had immediately decided she was in charge of planning the wedding for her brother and Serena. Selene though stepped in more than once. Of course Rei tried to argue, but Selene would easily quiet her with a stern look. Mina, Amy, and Lita were left to hear about how horrible and strict Serena's mother was. Overall Rei was given a lot of freedom since all Serena had told her was that she wanted a white dress and that she wanted her wedding in the forest. Rei didn't question her, but instantly called some for the seamstress to start working on designs for Serena's dress. Serena's dress was a long, sheer off-white dress that clung to Serena's body till her waist. At the waist it flared out, but just enough to fall flat to the ground. She was wearing white sandals and was going to put white beads and diamonds into her hair. A silver thread was going to hold the buns together and then fall back down with her hair.

The day of the wedding dawned with heavy fog, but the fog burned off and it was nothing but sun for the day. Serena sat at her window in a robe admiring the day when Molly came in with the dress. Serena quickly slipped into the slip before sitting down into a chair so Molly could work on her hair. Molly was twisting Serena's hair into the two buns that had become the family's trademark style. Serena played with the strand of pearls that hung delicately around her neck. She remembered the conversation that she had with her mother that morning.

_Flashback_

"_Molly, will you excuse us for a minute?" Selene asked as she stepped into her daughter's room. Molly bowed her head and swiftly walked out of the room. Selene waited till Molly's footsteps were gone before she continued. "I never thought I'd see you married. You were always so independent. When most girls would start thinking about being courted and what the boys thought of them, you were out playing with the boys."_

"_Mamma…"_

"_Serena, please listen." Serena sat back down and let her mother continue. "Yet here you are, getting married. You aren't marrying one of the boys you grew up with. No, you're marrying a human man. Something people thought was never going to be possible after all of the wars and persecutions. I do not know if you know it or not, but your marriage is bringing the beings we know new hope. Charles is even thinking about staying here and working with the other generals. The elves are talking of new trade agreements as well. Your marriage is the beginning of a new era, a new era of peace hopefully. You and your soon to be husband will have to work for complete peace, but it is not a dream anymore." Selene gingerly wiped away her tears and smiled down at her daughter. "My mother gave me something on my wedding day and now I'm giving it to you." Selene held out a baby blue satin bag which Serena took. Serena opened the top and a strand of white pearls slid onto Serena's hand._

"_Mom! They're pearls! I didn't think you could find pearls anymore." Serena gasped._

"_They were becoming rare when I got them, but my mother found them in time for my wedding to your father." Selene took the strand and clipped them around her back._

"_Thank you." Serena whispered as she touched the pearls._

"_Your welcome. Now where is Molly? We need you in your dress otherwise you're going to be late to your own wedding!" Selene walked to the door and called for Molly who was the down the hall talking to Tristan._

_End Flashback._

"I can't believe that your mother has had pearls! It's been so long since I've seen some." Molly smiled. She finished Serena's hair and went to grab the dress. The dress quickly slipped over Serena's head and fell effortlessly to the ground. After smoothing out a few miniscule and invisible wrinkles Molly stood Serena up. "Now, I believe we have a wedding to get you to."

Serena and Molly traveled into the forest in a carriage that had white, silver, and gold ribbons decorating it. The doors had Darien's family symbol on it. The horses were all washed and combed so their coats gleamed in the sun and the driver's had their formal wear washed and dried. They carriage rolled to a stop in front of a trail where elves were waiting amongst the trees. The footman helped Molly first before everything went quiet and Serena slowly made her way out. Somewhere in the forest a flute started to play as Serena made her way down the trail. She smiled at the faces she recognized from her home and Darien's castle. When Serena reached the clearing that she had picked out earlier with Darien, her mother, and the other girls, she found Darien waiting with one of the elder council members. Guests were standing all around the field, all trying to get the best view for the wedding. Serena walked up to the altar and stood next to Darien and in front of the altar. Molly came to stand between Tristan and Selene as she watched the procession. Darien himself was in his best armor that seemed to have been shinned right before he put it on. There were soft engravings on it of vines, trees, and other plant life found in the kingdom. A silver crown sat proudly on his head. It was a thick band of silver, but small emeralds twisted a vine around it.

The minister started his speech about love, matrimony, harmony, and peace. Serena stopped listening at the first note of his voice and the first look that she saw from Darien's eyes. His dark blues engulfed her and Serena couldn't help but smile. Her mind was brought back to reality when the council member coughed. It seemed that Darien was under the same spell as Serena and had forgotten to pay attention as well. "Darien Terran, my King, do you take Serena Phoenix, lade of the supernatural, as your wife?"

"I do."

"Serena Phoenix, Lady of the supernatural, do you take Darien Terran, King of Kemen, as your husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me by this council and our king, I now name you husband and wife." The minister finished. "You may now kiss the bride." Darien leaned forward and captured Serena's lips with his own as the crowd cheered. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck so the kiss would not be brought to an end as soon as the elder thought it would be. He coughed again; signaling the time to end the kiss had come. "I do not believe that you were meant to consummate your marriage in front of everyone, my lord." The man said.

"I know." Darien said; his voice deep and husky.

"We have one more order of business to take care of today." The elder announced. Serena's head shot from where she was watching the man who had performed the ceremony to Darien with big confused eyes. "My lady, your coronation is to take place now." Darien turned Serena around so her back was to the audience and he was standing upon the altar.

"As everyone as witnessed today I have finally chosen a bride. Though she is almost royalty from where she comes from she has yet to be given the proper title. I am sorry if this speech is short and to the point, but you must forgive for it is my wedding day. Serena, please kneel." Darien's voice softened at the last part and Serena did as he asked. She saw Rei walk up next to Darien holding a pillow with a silver crown. It was smaller, more feminine, and more intricate than the one that resided upon Darien's head. Not only did hers have the emerald vine, but it had small diamond and ruby flowers as well. "By the power given to be from the people of these lands, Serena Phoenix-Terran, I give you this crown, signifying your role as my wife and my queen." Darien said. He placed the crown on Serena's head and took her hands. He stood her back up and brought her to stand next to him upon the altar.

"I present to you, the people the Kemen, your King and Queen!" The council member announced. Again the cloud erupted in applause. Serena blushed as she looked upon all the people who had come to the wedding and coronation.

That night the ball room and banquet hall were filled with people. Various lords and ladies from the different countries had come to see the marriage of King Darien, who all had thought would remain single. He was of course, one of the rare men to stay single until he had found love, and not marry for a political arrangement. Serena had kept the same dress on, but Darien had changed into more comfortable robes that were dark blues and purples. As all of the guests sat in the banquet room the room was hushed silent as the lord of elves, Michael, walked up to the table where Serena and Darien sat. "King Darien, I would like to first offer my congratulations on your marriage. Serena is one of the finest women that I have ever known. You have chosen wisely in who to give your love to and I know she returns it."

"Thank you Lord Michael."

"Your highness, I would like to set up a time in which we can start a trading arrangement between our people."

"The elves wish to trade with men again?" Darien asked, disbelief hushed his voice.

"Aye, you killed the man who was responsible for the persecutions. We saw that you are indeed kind and have peace between these great countries in mind. Plus with Serena here we know that she will not let anything happen that is unjust.'

"We shall set up that meeting as soon as we can. I'm sorry, but it might not be for a few days. I would like to spend a few days with my bride before I return to my work."

"That is perfectly understandable. I would be worried if you wanted to start immediately. I shall be here along with a group of elves until a treaty has been reached." Michael bowed his head and walked back to a group of elves on the other side of the room.

"The elves…"

"Darien, you should have known that this was going to be a time of change." Serena whispered. She had a bright smile on her face and her blue eyes were soft once more with happiness.

"I know. There is going to be many more changes as well." Darien whispered. He brought up Serena's hand and kissed it. "Are you full my dear?"

"Quite."

"Then I believe we are done here." Darien said. He stood up and led Serena out a side door when everyone was once again being entertained by the musicians that had been hired. They escaped through the secret tunnels to their room with only a few knowing eyes catching their great escape.


	22. Epilogue Part 1

**A/N**- Here's the first of the two epilogues. It's going to be like a small continuation, but nothing horrible is going to happen. Hope you guys like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Hm… I wonder?? ;p

**cosmoscrystal96**- Sorry, but no honeymoon details. This kind of jumps forward in time a bit…

**ZOey89**- Yup, they're finally married. I'm glad you liked all of the imagery and everything.

**kenshinroks2111**- That would be a very big possibly for a sequel right now. But yes, two epilogues. Here's part one and part two is coming.

**Dertupio**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**Sunny38**- I'm happy you liked it!

**Milkshakelvr**- That's the end for the actual story. You get two epilogues though so there's one last installment after this one...

**Neo-Queen Serenity**- Well you got updated at a pretty good time. Yes they're finally married and life just gets better…

* * *

"Serena, you need to stop moving around!" Amy yelled as she ran out of the door after the very pregnant queen. Serena was due any day and she still insisted on walking around. Amy quickly caught up to her friend and stopped her with a gently pull on her arm. "Serena, you need to be back in bed!"

"But I want to help with something!" Serena whined.

"I'm sure Darien has everything under control. He is just overlooking the trading that has been going on with the elves." Amy said. "Now back to bed with you."

"But I'm so bored in bed! I need to be doing something!"

"No Serena, back to bed right away. Do not make me call a guard to have you escorted back to the bed."

"The guard would have to listen to me before he listens to you." Serena muttered.

"Not if I had Darien order him to escort you to your room AND guard the door." Amy responded.

"What about a walk? Exercise should be good for a baby right? I need fresh air anyways and I want to see the roses. Darien tells me they're in full bloom right now!"

"I'll have some brought into your room then and we can open the windows to get you some fresh air. Exercise is good for the baby, but not this late into the pregnancy. Come on now, back to your room. I'll see if we can't find Rita to come in and talk to you for a bit."

"Serena, are you hassling Amy again?" Darien's deep smooth voice asked from behind the two girls.

"Not really…" Serena said quietly. Darien looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waste. "Ok I was, but that's because I wanted to go out for a walk!"

"She also wanted to help you with your duties." Amy added.

"Serena, you're due to give birth any day and that day could be today for all we know. I want you in bed until the baby is delivered alright?"

"But Darien I'm so bored and you know I hate just sitting around and doing nothing."

"How about I move my work into the bedroom so you can help me, though there's not much that I'm really doing? Would that be better?" Darien asked. Serena bit her lip and thought about the proposal. With a sigh she nodded her head and leaned back on Darien.

"Now go back to our room with Amy. I won't call a guard to escort you back unless you leave the room again, insisting on work or a walk."

"You heard that?"

"Serena, you are standing outside my study, of course I heard you."

"Are you implying that I'm loud?" Serena growled.

"Only that my doors are thin and the cracks around them large." Darien said, concentrating harder on what he said this time.

"Fine, but I promise you I still won't like it." Serena huffed. Darien let her go and Amy silently led her back to the royal chamber at the end of the hall. Serena fell crawled into the bed and sat up against the head board waiting for Darien to come. She was idly playing with the end of the blanket when the doors opened and Darien walked in with a few papers and a vase full of roses. Serena smiled at the roses and stretched her hand out to see them. Darien put the papers on the small desk in their room before walking over and setting the vase down on Serena's nightstand. "Aw Darien, you were right. They're just as beautiful as last year."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Darien asked. Serena laughed and shook her head no.

The next two days Darien would bring his work into their room, unless it had to do with the army or the council. Serena would read a page or two before promptly falling asleep for an hour or two. Darien got used to the pattern because he had started reading the documents in bed as well and he seemed to have been Serena's favorite pillow. It was on the third day that Serena dropped the papers onto her lap and her eyes went wide.

"Darien…"

"Yes love?"

"My water broke."

"What?"

"My water broke." Serena's face contorted into pain as the first contraction hit. "Go get Amy."

Darien was out of the room in a matter of seconds, but returned only a few short minutes later with Amy running after him. Zoicite was also with them, but that was because Amy had been with him when Darien found them. Amy let Darien stay in the room, but sent Zoicite to find the other girls. The others were soon helping Amy with Serena. For a while Serena found it comical how the girls would scurry around at Amy's every word. It was amazing to see the quiet girl louder than the others for once. The amusement only lasted until the contractions started coming closer together. Some hours later Amy decided the baby was coming so she had Rei take Darien outside where the generals were already waiting. Darien tried to fight with every step, but his sister was ready and called Malachite and Jadeite in just long enough to take him out.

Darien was outside of his room pacing. The other had asked for chairs brought up for them and were calmly waiting for news to come from inside the room. They could hear Serena's screams and knew with every scream there was a chance that Darien would barge in there and try to take control. "When is this to be over?" Darien growled as Serena broke out with another scream.

"From the sound of it, soon." Andrew said. "This is a fast delivery compared to Rita's. She took almost a day for the baby to be born. Consider yourself lucky."

"I still want it over soon."

"It will be." Malachite said patting Darien's shoulder. He and Mina had already had their first child, a little girl, who was currently with Mina's mother while Mina dealt with Serena. Jadeite and Rei had twins, a boy and a girl, and Lita and Nephrite had a little boy. Amy and Zoicite were the only ones to not have a baby, but Amy had recently announced that she was pregnant.

The bedroom went silent and Darien instantly stopped his pacing. He looked up at the door expectantly. In all honesty he was scared to open to the door because he knew his sister was on the other side of the door and would most likely attacked him if he did not do what she told him to do. The doors slowly opened and Mina and Lita stepped out. "Darien, Serena has something to show you." Mina smiled. Darien didn't need anything else to be said as he rushed by the two girls.

Amy was cleaning everything up and Rei was wiping down Serena's forehead a little bit. Serena sat on the bed, her breathing still a bit labored, with a white bundle in her arms. Rei and Amy excused themselves as Darien walked over to the bed. He looked down at both his wife and the small person in his arms. "Darien, I want you to meet your daughter." Darien gently pulled the blanket back to expose a tiny baby girl with a bit of blonde hair like her mother's.

"Serena… I… I can't believe you gave me her. I love you so much." Darien whispered. He sat down on the bed with his arms wrapped around the two women in his arms and kissed Serena's head.

"Darien?"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"You should be. Go to sleep, I'll be here the whole time." Darien whispered. Serena snuggled herself and her baby girl into Darien more and promptly fell asleep. The little girl in Serena's arms quickly followed her mother's example and fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

"Rini Terran, come back here!" Serena hollered. Her daughter was running… well flying actually, around the yard. Since Serena was full phoenix only a few were surprised the Rini soon developed small red and yellow flaming wings. Serena knew her daughter would be born with some adaptation, but was not sure what. She was hoping it would have been something more subtle, maybe fire powers that weren't shown. It didn't matter though; Serena still loved her daughter with all her heart. Serena knew there was only one way to catch Rini when she was flying around… Serena spread open her own, much larger wings and flew over to her daughter. She flew around the large garden for a few minutes before grabbing Rini in her arms and landing.

"What are my two favorite girls up to?" Darien asked as he walked up to Serena and Rini.

"Daddy!" Rini ran over to her father and jumped up to him and into a hug. Darien just laughed as he hugged his daughter back.

"Have you been having fun?" Darien asked.

"I've been flying again. Mommy even flew with me for a few minutes before she stopped me." Rini said happily.

"Hm, that does sound like a fun day." Darien said. Serena had come up beside him so he wrapped an arm around her. "I think it's time for dinner."

"Good, I'm hungry." Serena said.

"I guessed you would be." Darien laughed. The family made their way into the castle. They reached the dinning room where the other families of the court were seated. When Rini was set down she ran over to the group of younger girls who were seated at a smaller table at the side of the room. There was another table opposite of them filled with all of the boys. In the middle were the parents who sat at a larger table, but were always keeping an eye on their children.

"Darien, can we go see my mom? We haven't seen her since she came last year. Tristan and Molly are also finally getting married and I really want to be there for that." Serena asked.

"I don't see why not. I can leave the council to handle anything that comes up. When's the wedding?"

"It's in a month. We don't have to leave immediately, but I would like to be there early."

"How about a week before the wedding then?" Darien suggested.

"That sounds nice." Serena smiled. She gave Darien a quick kiss before she looked over at her daughter. "It will be good for Rini to spend more time with Mom too." Darien nodded his agreement. He took one of her hands in his and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb as Jadeite and the other generals absorbed him into another conversation.


	23. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N**- Hello! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter to Phoenix. It's been a great story and journey though. I have some good news though. I do have some more story ideas right now. The bad news, I don't know when I'll be posting them. I have other stories for other categories being posted right now so I want to get farther into those before I start the next story for SM. Then again, I might not be able to help myself and I might start posting a new story. That's a big might though. Also, I left the ending open for a sequel and that is because there could possible be one. I don't know right now, but I am seriously considering it currently.

Thank you to everyone who has been staying with this story! I love you guys!

**Sunny38**- All the knots are finally tied. Thanks for pointing out the error. If I ever get time to go back and fix it I will. I have a beta now so I'll have her check on all of my other stories.

**kenshinroks2111**- I'm glad you liked it! Here's part 2! It's short, but it's still pretty cute.

**vegetasprincess1**- Well now you get to be really sad because this is the last chapter. I hope you like it though!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it!

**Melody87**- Good news, I have an idea for another SM story. It's going to be another historical fiction story like all of my other ones have been.

**Butterfle**- Yup they all had children, but only Rini gets to be in this chapter.

**Milkshakelvr**- Thanks

**cosmoscrystal96**- I'm glad you really like them!

**Neo-Queen Serenity**- Well you only get one more chapter, but there will be some more stories coming. I don't know when though so keep an eye out for them.

* * *

Serena and Darien rode into Serena's old town with a party of five soldiers, Rei, Jadeite, Charles, and of course Rini. Darien and Serena rode in the front with Rini riding a small pony right behind them. Rei and Jadeite had left the twins with Mina and Malachite so that they could come. As soon as they were within the town's borders Charles excused himself to go back to his old home where Molly was still living. Serena showed the soldiers a large field where they could set up their tents. When everyone else was settled the remaining five went to Serena's old home where Selene was waiting for them.

"Grandma!" Rini exclaimed quietly. She had been falling asleep in Serena's arms, but at the sight of her grandmother she was flying right out of her mother's arms.

"Hello my dear." Selene laughed. "Why don't all of you come in? You must all be tired; I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thank you Momma." Serena smiled. Selene quickly showed Rei and Jadeite into the guest room on the bottom floor. Rini chatted quite lively as the royal family made their way to the second floor where Serena and Darien were staying in Serena's old room and Rini had her own room that Selene had someone redecorate for her. "Mom, do you want me to take her now and put her to bed?" Serena asked as she let out a yawn.

"No, no. You look like you could fall down any moment out of exhaustion. You should have planned your trip better so that you would come during midday or even breakfast. I will put Rini to bed and you and Darien can go get some rest. I don't want to see you up and moving until tomorrow morning when you need some food. Is that understood?"

"Yes Momma. Good night." Serena gave Rini a kiss on her forehead and her mother a hug before she disappeared into her room. Darien said goodnight to Selene and gave Rini a kiss goodnight before he followed his wife into their room.

"Your mother is right; you do look like you could fall asleep any moment." Darien said as he walked up behind Serena.

"I know, I can feel how tired I am. A good night's rest will do me well though." Serena smiled. She quickly changed into the slip she brought to sleep in and got under the covers. She traced a small stitch near the top of the bed sheet that she had sewn when she discovered that there was a hole in the sheet and she did not want her mother fussing over it. Darien got into the bed next to her and gathered Serena into his arms. Serena yawned a goodnight and used his chest as a pillow as she quickly fell asleep.

"Good morning." Darien whispered as Serena started to stir the next morning.

"Good morning." Serena mumbled. She opened her eyes and looked up and Darien. He was gently tracing patterns up and down her back. Serena stretched and snuggled into her living pool a bit more to try and hide from the sunlight. "Why did I never get curtains for those damn windows?"

"Because you almost always love waking up in the morning. I remember you trying to get me up to see the sun rise the last time we came here."

"I won't do that again. Though you have to admit it was amazing."

"That it was… that it was."

"I think we need to go get some breakfast. Rini is probably driving Mom crazy and Rei and Jadeite are probably up as well."

"Mhm"

"Come on Dare, we need to get up." Serena lightly slapped his stomach, urging him to get him so she would have to wake up. Darien rolled out of bed and set his feet on the ground. Serena sat up and gave him a hug as she set his head on Darien's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you to." Darien replied. He squeezed Serena's hand and stood up. The couple quickly got changed and made their way down to the dinning room. They were surprised to find Charles, Tristan, and Molly sitting there as well.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rini exclaimed. She raised her hands up so Darien walked over and picked her up. "We've been waiting for you so we could have breakfast."

"Well, let's not wait any longer." Serena said. She sat down with Darien and Rini next to her. A few servants came out with plates filled with ham, bacon, fruits, pancakes, waffles, and juices. Serena and Rei spent most of breakfast asking Molly for every detail that had been planned for the wedding. After breakfast was over Selene took Rini out to the fields while Charles, Darien, and Tristan left with their wives to see where the wedding was to be held. They tried to stay off of the topic of the wedding though.

"Serena, your dress is in your closet at your mother's house. I'm assuming that Darien has brought something to wear?"

"But of course." Serena smiled. They spent the day going through rehearsals and last minute details. That night they took Molly back to her house where Rei and Serena stayed with her and Darien and Jadeite took Tristan back to his home.

The next morning the town was in busy getting the last decorations for the wedding up. Silver and white ornaments were hung in trees and silver cloth was draped down the aisle. Serena went back to her mother's house to see her daughter and get into her dress before returning to help Molly with her dress, hair, and make up.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Selene presided over the wedding since she was considered the wisest in the town. Serena stood next to Molly while Tristan had one of his long time friends stand next to him. Darien was sitting in the crowd with Rini on his lap and next to Charles, Rei and Jadeite. The wedding was simple yet elegant and after the exchange of vows everyone left for an open banquet. Almost everyone who attended had cooked something for the feast. There was music, dancing, and laughter as the night wore on. Serena and Darien had left for a few brief moments so that they could put Rini to bed before rejoining the celebration.

As the moon traveled closer and closer to the horizon Serena started to yawn more and more. The guests had already started to leave and Molly and Tristan had disappeared long ago. Darien led Serena back to Selene's home since Serena was yet again more than half asleep. Once the couple was in bed and about to fall asleep Serena looked up at Darien with a smile.

"Darien?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the last time I was always tired?"

"That would be… yesterday." Darien yawned.

"No, I mean continually."

"Hm… weren't you always falling asleep during council when we first discovered that you were…"

"Yes Darien?"

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant again. The doctor here said I'll probably be due near the winter ball." Serena laughed.

"We'll have another baby to present at the ball." Darien grinned.

"We'll have another baby to present at the ball." Serena repeated.

That winter Serena and Darien were able to present Endymion Terran to the world at their annual Winter Ball. The ball had been postponed by a month because Serena was due when they had originally planned the ball. Serena and Darien spent most of the night with Endymion until he needed to be put to bed. After he was in bed they returned to the ball and too par tin the dancing with everyone else. The usual Lords and Ladies from human kingdoms were there as well as the newly allied Lords and Ladies of all of the supernatural kingdoms. Ever since Diamond was killed and his surviving men chased off or killed the two different kinds of kingdoms had started to come together once again. It was not uncommon anymore to find merchants of different backgrounds selling their trades and warriors with different powers and weapons practicing side by side in all kingdoms. This was especially evident in the balls as some of the Lords who had once though there would be no peace between the two kinds of beings were now mingling and talking on the side of the dance floor.

All of the children of Endymion's court were allowed to come to the ball, although they did have a curfew. Most paired up with their friends, but Rini was escorted by Helios. He was Molly and Tristan's son, but had gained the power to transform into a Pegasus. Currently an old priest was training him to become the guardian of all dreams. Even with his training Helios and Rini always managed to find a way to talk. They would either meet in dreams to utilize Helios's powers or meet in the forest during days that neither had to be in their studies. Serena and Darien knew that there would be a lot more to the relationship once the pair grew older.


End file.
